Stardom
by RaveyRai
Summary: Kairi Holms is a Popstar Singing Sensation. Sora Alms is a normal teenager. Can two different worlds attract? SK AU! CH.14 up, Flash, Crash, BURN!
1. Day With A Star

Summary:Kairi Holms is a Popstar Singing Sensation. Sora Alms is a normal teenager. Can two different worlds attract? SK

Ravey13:Cool. On the side of doin' **The Whole Truth**, I'm doin' this all AU story.

Kiko:Great. Now you haveta do 3 stories. Updating a lot sure is gonna be hard.

Ravey13:Not if I update each once a week.

Kiko:You're really gonna hurt your readers?

Ravey13:No. It gets them to update more. Get others a chance to read my stories.

Kiko:Oh. Didn't see it that way . . .

Ravey13:That's 'cause you stupid. Dissy time-

**Disclaimer:Hmm . . .no . . . I do own this story. All of this.

* * *

**

**Ch. 1 Day with a Star**

"Kairi, Baby! What are you _doing_?"

Ustice Prime walked to the gorgeus auburn haired. She raised and eyebrow, "I'm drinking."

"May I ask _what_?" he asked. His suede buisness suit made his white blonde, short spiked hair show out. His shades covered his green eyes and he praticlly took the drink out of Kairi's hand.

Kairi pouted, "Ustice! That was only Fruit Punch!"

"Kairi, Dear, do you _want_ to get fat?"

"I don't think-"

"I thought so," Ustice lowered his sunglassess to show his serious glare at Kairi. This 25-year-old agent smirked, "Now get ready. You have an interveiw with Garry Tones today on his show."

"Hold up! I have an _interview_?" Kairi asked as she followed her agent.

"Yes, yes! Hurry up. We have to be there by 2 today."

"But, Ustice, you _never_ told me I had an _interview_," Kairi stated getting agitatted.

He sighed in annoyance, "I told you. You know it. Now get **ready**. You **don't** want to be late."

"I wouldn't have to be **late** if you tell me about these things _ahead_ of time," Kairi argued with her arms crossed.

"Look, Kai-Kai, I don't have time for this. Tell you what. I'll wait in the car. When you get ready we can go," Ustice got to the elevator.

"Ustice!"

"See you, Kairi," Ustice said as he entered the elevator and took out his cell.

Kairi stood there in anger as the elevator doors closed. She stomped down the two steps of the massive hotel room. Ceiling-to-Floor windows showed the town she was currently in. This town was her home town and she thought she'll be out on vacation. But no. With Ustice around it was **_always_** work. Concerts, interviews, parties, Grand openings, you name it. And she get told these things at the **_last_** minute.

The 16-year-old teen flopped on her $10,000 dollar white couch, and moaned. She massaged her right temple. She groaned, "That bastard took _my_ Fruit Punch . . . "

She stood as she wrapped her robe closely to her body and walked over to the huge windows. She looked at the tall buildings and traffic. She put a hand to the massively huge windows, "All I wanted-was to sing. I _love_ to sing . . . but my mother just absolutely **_had_** to hire Big Man Ustice Prime as my agent and sell my voice for money."

Kairi spotted a little girl, walking beside her mom, both holding hands and giggling to one another.

"If only **my** mom could do that . . ." Kairi muttered. She would trade places with **_any_** normal teenager. She could hardly remember her mom _ever_ spending time with her.Kairi then went in her room and put on some superstar clothing with her expensive $1000 dollar purse. She fluffed her hair and went inside her elevator. Stardom sure is wonderful . . .

XXXxxxXXX

"It's about **_time_** you got here," Ustice accused to Kairi as she sat in her Limo. She made a face and looked out the window.

Ustice grunted as he continued on his phone, " . . . yes she got in . . . we're on our way . . . no he's not with her . . . you want him to be? Hold on." Ustice covered his cell phone with his hand and turned to Kairi, "Kairi, Baby, do you have Riku's number?"

Kairi groaned, "Yea. Why?"

"Call him and tell him to meet us at Garry Tones' building ASAP." Ustice went back on his phone, "Yes. He's coming . . ."

The Limo started and went on its way.

Kairi rolled her eyes as she took out her Flip Phone and dailed Riku Hitonebi's number. She put it to her ear and waited for him to answer, he picked up.

"Hey, Riku. Ustice asked me to ask you to meet us at Garry Tones' building ASA- . . .no it was **not** my idea for you to come . . . NO! Just be there!" Kairi hotly snapped her phone shut, "Why do I have to _pretend_ to be his girlfriend?"

"Because, Baby, the fans think you're a cute couple. A couple that is _meant _to be. The media put it on tabloids so you might as well do it," Ustice answered matter of factly, still having his phone to his ear.

"I don't **_care_** what the media **_thinks_**. In fact I don't care what **_anybody_** thinks! I don't _love_ Riku. So I don't see why I have to-"

"You're going to stay with him until I say otherwise. Trust me, Dear, I **_know_** the Celeb Life.," Ustice cut in with an annoyed tone, "Oh! Sure she can make it, Sarah! What time? 10pm tomorrow? Sure. You'll see her there no doupt!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "_Who's _gonna make _what_? And who's Sarah?"

Ustice closed his flip phone, "You're going to a movie premiere tomorrow at 10pm for Famous Actress Sarah Apples. Then she invited for you to stay for the After Party-"

"You see? This is **_exactly_** what I'm talking about!" Kairi argued,"You're planning **_everything_** in my life like you're my Father-"

"Kairi Dear, without me, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be famous."

"No without my _mother_ I wouldn't be famous at all," Kairi mummbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. We're here." Kairi stepped out of her Limo and placed some sunglassess over her eyes. She saw a green car drive up beside their Limo and Riku climbed out. He smirked over at Kairi. She rolled her eyes, "And oh goody . . .Riku's here too."

He pouted as he went over to her and grabbed her in his arms, "You're in a bad mood today."

She put a fake smile across her glossed lips, "Aren't I _everyday_?" She broke free and put a strand of hair behind her ear, "You made it here pretty fast."

"I was out on the street when you called and I almost passed by here."

"And how come you _didn't_ pass by here?"

"Ouch, that hurts."

"I know."

Ustice climbed out of his car with his cell still placed up against his ear, "Oh Riku, you made it- Hold up- No Alexandria! I paid you back **_last_** week . . . of course I do-"

Kairi rolled her eyes as she walked up to the huge building, "C'mon. Let's go get this thing over with."

As she entered she spotted a group of people with their backs turned from her and was talking. Then someone saw her and gasped, "She's here!"

As if on que they all turned with cameras ready and started flashing. And that's **_exactly_** why she put on sunglassess. She put on a smile and walked through them skillfully. She made it to the door and went through with Ustice and Riku following.

A woman with long red hair, a cap, and headphones, sprinted over to them with a hurry expression, "Kairi! You have to get ready! Hurry up! The show is about to start in 30 minutes!"

Kairi was pulled by another worker and pushed into her dressing room. She got pushed in a chair and somebody started working on it, while some heavy-weight woman did her make up.Kairi moaned silently to herself,_ Dear Mental Diary, My life is a mess! I can't control **anything**! I'm going out with Riku, some hott model teenage girls drool over for, then I have a Hard-Ass-Life-Ruiner-Of-An-Agent, Ustice Prime who plans things and never tells me about it untill the **last** minute! Is this really wonderful? Is My Stardom the life I must keep?

* * *

_

Ravey13:I made it short on purpose!

Kiko:You need to lay off with those waffles.

Ravey13:For yo' info' there wasn't any syrup so dere!

Kiko:You ate waffles **_plain_**?

Ravey13:Naw! There was syrup jest not 'nough.

Kiko:Whatever. R&R!


	2. Normal Teenagers

Ravey13:Okay! Before I start this new chapta, I included some humor. And half of it I didn't write down

Kiko:You guys should be lucky because she usaully doesn't update without writing it down

Ravey13:Wooooow. Amazin'. Anyways, let's ask our reviewers an important question.

_**Who is your fav. KH character?**_

_**A)Riku**_

_**B)Sora**_

_**C)Kairi**_

_**D)Selphie**_

_**E)Leon**_

_**F)Yuffie**_

_**G)Other**_

Kiko:Wow, Ravey, is there even a G) answer choice in this lifetime?

Ravey13:If it ain't than I humblely accept inventin' it.

Kiko:You're being smart aren't you?

Ravey13: Something you can't be! Oh! Gotcha! Anyways I will ask questions to have fun in my stories.Koria and Naome are characters from my other story **The Whole Truth,** so do try to understand what you are about to read. .Now to answer to those who reviewed!

* * *

**thesrazrbladekisses: Thanks :D**

**--Jodi--: Thanks. :D**

**PrincessKairi:The idea was naggin' on me 'till I HAD to write it. Thanks !

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Let's get it over with! I don't OWN KH!

* * *

**

**Ch.2 Normal Teenagers**

Sora looked at all his strange friends. Selphie was a crazy matchmaker who's a romantic. Koria was his 14-year-old sister who looks like she could be his twin. Tidus was a great Blitzball player but he was so _determined_ to beat Sora at _everything_ for some reason. Wakka **loved** Blitzball and talked like an islander when he was **born** in the city. Last but not least was his short-tempered, hustler, black friend, Naome. The six walked down the crowded streets talking about random stuff, that normal teenagers always talked about.

"Hey, guess what," Naome hushed them all with a smirkish smile. She dug in her pocket and fished out a ticket, "Got that Kairi Holms concert ticket. Sellin' it for . . ." She stood up straight and looked thoughtful, "$50, fourth row."

"Really!" Selphie cried happily, then she hung her head in disappointment, "I'm one of her biggest fans but I already got one . . ."

"She's like a role model to me. I guess I am her fan. But like Selphie, I already got one." Koria explained.

"She's hott," Tidus' outburst resulted a lot of stares from not only his friends but other people walking past them.

"I say I'm a little too old for bein' a big fan of some singer," Wakka said as he bounced his ball on his head.

"She's **my** age," Sora countered with narrowed eyes.

"And I'm 17"

"So am I but c'mon now, you're never too old for bein' a big fan of someone." Naome exclaimed as she put an around her younger friends, "Not only that I hate Popstars and Pop music."

"Why!" inclaimed Koria and Selphie.

"She's a Hip-Hop, Rap, and R&B person. She even hates Rock." Tidus said with annoyance.

The group gasped.

Naome narrowed her eyes at Tidus, "I'm a person with total different likes and dislikes and obviously you idoits are too unsophisticated to understand there is a bunch of otha' people in this world who ain't yaw." Then she slapped Tidus upside his head, "And I'm also proud to say I **hate** country music, I **hate** classical music, and I **hate** Punk! Now whatcha gon' do? Whatcha gonna do?"

"But why do you have Kairi Holms ticket if you're not into her music?" Sora and Koria asked together. They looked at each other with irritation.

"'Cause I know _anybody_ would want it. C'mon now, she's a Popstar Singing Sensation. That means most of America knows and loves her. So I can get some idoit to buy this here ticket," Naome smiled in triumph.She then found a bow in an alleyway. With an idea popping in her head she left the group to get it. Then she brought it back and placed it on the pavement. She stood on top of it with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you're _actually_ gonna do it," Wakka said with a frown.

"HEY!HEY! I GOTTA KAIRI HOLMS CONCERT TICKET!" Naome called out to the people who passed her and her friends. Some rolled their eyes and kept on walking. Others looked at her as though she had lost it. Some actually stopped and looked at her.

Getting the people's attention she spoke louder, "$50! FOURTH ROW!"

The crowd got bigger.

"Naome, you're _insane_!" Tidus explained , "Some of these people might have counterfeit money and they might already **have** a ticket!"

"Shaddup! Stop makin' a **_point_** when I'm tryin' to make a **_profit_**!" Naome hissed at him then turned her attention back on her now larger crowd, "Auctioning here people! Do I hear $70! $70! Do I hear $70!"

"Right here!

"Good! Any others!" Naome pointed out.

"$80!"

"$100!"

"$150!"

"$150 over there! Do I hear $200!"Naome pointed in another area.

"Right here! Me! 200 bucks!"

Naome smirked over to her friends. They all sweatdropped.

"Okay, okay, okay. Cool, look, do I hear $275?"

"Me! $270!"

"**NO! 500 DOLLARS!**"

Naome's eyes grew wide, so did the other's whos mouths fell open. The crowd gasped.

She pointed to the person who yelled out the bid with a shaking hand, "S-Sold! T-To the person with big bucks!"

"YAY!" the jet haired adult came through the moans and anguish of the crowd to the front where Naome stood. She smiled gleefully up at her with bright green eyes.

"Got the money and I'll give you the ticket."

The grown up pulled out 5 dollar rolls. Naome examined it with doupt. It was real money but-,"You said five hun-" Naome found that it was 5 hundred bills. Naome shrieked, " 5 hundreds?"

The woman nodded.

"Here!" Naome jabbed the ticket in the lady's hands and took off running. Sora and the others followed.

"Why are we running!" cried Koria.

"'Cause! I got $500!" Naome cried back happily. Her gray eyes shined.

"But _why_?" Sora asked.

Naome looked back, then stopped. She smiled a smuggish smile, "That ticket . . . wasn't no 4th row ticket."

"You _scamed_ her?" Selphie asked.

"Scam is a _harsh_ word, "Naome put her hands on her hips, "I call it . . . hm . . .**_Trickin' the Dumb_**."

"But, Na, you lied," Wakka stated.

"No. I Hustled . . . pubiccly seen," Naome smiled wider.

"What row was it? Was it even a Kairi Holms ticket?" Tidus asked.

" 'Course it was a Kairi Holms Ticket. It was a . . ." Naome put on an innocent look, "Balcony ticket."

"Balcony!" Koria looked at Naome as though ashamed then she started to crack up.

"Koria!" Sora glared at her. Koria wiped her eyes, still laughing, "Naome, here, buys a Balcony Ticket that cost around $10-$30 bucks and made a **big** profit on some idoit for $500 dollars! That's crazy!"

"And **that's** why I ran. C'mon. I need to go meet somebody," Naome started leading the group.

"Naome . . . why do you **always** sell things?" Sora asked.

"To get money. Duoh."Naome glared at him in annoyance.

"But why?"

"Dunno," Naome simply answered with a shrugg.

"How much money do you have?" Koria asked.

"Dang. You two gotta be Geminis 'cause you two **_always_** ask so many questions." Naome sighed in agitation, "Around . . .$1920 . . . or more . . ."

"Dag! How do you get that kind of money?" Tidus bust in.

"Easy." Naome turned in an alleyway, "You can get an alcoholic a bottle that's green, put a beer logo around it, put water in and tell him it's beer. He'll beleive it."

"Oh."

The group got out the other way and found a blocked street with a whole lot of people in it. The crowd was around the front of a tall building. Cameras and lights was seen far in the front. The roar of people talking over others filled the street.

"Oh. Yeah. That Gary Tones show is airin' out on the street today. . ." Naome muttered then walked off, " BYE YOU GUYS!"

They waved back at her as she disappeared.

"I got a wild and crazy idea! Let's see what superstar Garry Tones brought on his show today! I've never been on his show in real life!" Selphie exclaimed. The group could clearly hear what she said. Noone was louder than Selphie . . . except Naome when she's mad and starts to yell.

"I got nothing better to do, " Sora replied. Koria turned to him with a teasing look, "Aww! Is my bwig brwother in a bwad mwood?"

"Shut up. I seriously have nothing better to do."

"And when were you **_ever_** serious?"

"Not now you two. Let's go see the show." Wakka guided the teens to the crowd and went through to the front.

An older looking gray haired man walked out the builing with a huge beaming smile. Everyone chanted and shouted in excitement.

"Welcome to my show!" Gary called out,silencing his crowd.

Everyone clapped.

"I have a very special guest with us here today. Actually **_two_ **special guests. Out of their very busy scheldule they cramped us in it and made it here today! Please give a big clap for Kairi Holms and Riku Hitonebi!"

At this, everyone roared. Selphie and Koria jumped up and down in excitement. Sora's eyes rolled to the side. He never got into the whole Famous act. They all seem to be fake to him. So he was noone's fan. Doesn't mean he doesn't like the songs. He just wasn't interested in who sung it or played it. He never allowed himself to get worked up arounde Famous People. Key element. **People.** They're just like everyone else. They're human and still on the same level as he was. So why give respect to those who shared the same country? They're just well-known and liked. That's all.

A drop dead, gorgeus, auburn haired walked out in a beautiful red dress and black heels. She waved to the crowd with her arms linked with the mascular, platnium haired guy just gave the crowd a smirk. Gary showed them their seats with a smile as he sat. The couple sat down with smiles on their faces too.

"Welcome. We're glad to have you here am I right!" Gary turned to the audience and they yelled.

"I LOVE YOU KAIRI!" Yelled Selphie going crazy.

"Thank you, " Kairi said back to her with a beautiful smile, her pearly whites glimmering. Her voice was mature and heavenly. Sora couldn't help but stare.

"Tell me Kairi, how can you be so gorgeus?" Gary asked with cards in his hand.

"I think everyone's beautiful. I mean I see no difference in anybody." Kairi answered.

Sora then looked away. That's what they _all_ say.

"Riku, you must be pretty lucky to have this-this woman." Gary said, "How do you feel when almost half of the countries' boys are in love with her?"

"Well, that just tells me I picked the right lady," Riku replied giving a dashing smile to Kairi. She smiled back.

"Interesting. So I hear you guys go out everywhere together. Isn't that sweet?" Gary turned to his audience, " Isn't it a strong Puppy Love?"

The crowd cheered.

_Are they even **in** love? _Sora asked in thought with douptful eyes. He turned to look at his younger sister. She looked up at him," Don't you think they're _perfect_ for each other?"

Sora shrugged.He turned back to the show.

"Tell me this Kairi, I also hear you're making a new movie. What's it about?"

"It's about this girl who's a spy. The best spy in the world. But suddenly something happens and she becomes a ruthless theif. It's an action pack movie."

"Who do you play?"

"The spy. I believe Sarah Apples is apart of the movie too . . ." Kairi grew in thought, "I'm not sure . . ."

"Well, it sounds pretty interesting. Riku, I hear you're not modeling anymore-"

"I'm gone." Sora went trough the crowd with annoyance. This was stupid. He had a million other things he could be doing right now than standing out here listening about romurs and Celeb. Life. What he didn't know was that the Popstar noticed him and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Ravey13:Done! Well with this chapta. Next chapter they meet so look out for this story! R&R 


	3. Big Circumstances

Kiko:Hah-hah! You got in trouble!

Ravey:Shaddup! Anyways. This is the Big Meet!

KikO: No. It says Big Circumstances. That's the name of this chapter . . isn't it?

Ravey13:Idoit. I mean what this chapta all about!

Kiok:Oh. My ohhpsy!

Rabey13:I'm kinda upset. I mean I have a lot of hits on my stories. But not much reviewed! AND This story only got 2 chapters and 13 reviewed. But my other story got 5 chapters and it got 19 reviews! What's up wit' dat! So my reviewers . . review muy other story PLEASE! You can review for both stories! Anonymous people can review too! **_LOOK AT WHAT I'M SAYING FOLKS!_**

Kiko:Well . . . you got their attention . . . To top this off, not much answered the question last chapter so you know . . . if you want to. . . you can answer them.

* * *

**Question of the chapter:**

**If you could meet any KH Character . . who would you want to meet?

* * *

**

Kiko: Ravey's in her moment so I'll say the dissy-

Rave13:NO! I WANT TO!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I knew a guy named Peter. He made up a story about some famous Guy bein' gay. He went to his daughter's school, burned her story and put his in her's place. Then the Famous dude figured it out and planted a sue on Peter. Why, you ask. Peter didn't put a Disclaimer in his story and now Peter's family is livin' on the streets. See people? I'm not like Peter. He's an idoit. I put disclaimers in my stories. I don't Own KH. And you all ought to be a shame of yurselves for even _thinkin_ that. Enjoy my story. Love yaw!

* * *

**

**CH. 3 Big Circumstances**

"**_PLEASE?_**"

Koria was holding on to her older brother's leg. She was pleading. Pleading untill Sora would say yes. She was doing everything in the book. Puppyeyes, Fake tears, you name it. Now she was tightning on her hold around Sora's legs.

"I **_won't_** let go untill you go with me!"

"**_NO_**!" Sora was trying to get free, "You'll never get me to do it! **_NEVER_**!"

"But Sooorraaaaaaaaaa! I _love_ Kairi Holms!"

"Too bad!" Sora got one leg and fell to the ground. He quickly got up and started to drag his sister into the hallway of their town house, "Why can't you go to the concert by yourself?"

Koria started to whine, "Mom won't let me! She says I _have_ to have **_supervision_. **Why! Kairi Holms is as harmless as Hilary Duff!"

Sora narrowed his eyes, "I never really liked her. Her innocentness _sickens_ me."

"Sora! _You're_ innocent!"

"That's what _you_ think! I'm just the go-lucky, nice guy."

"You're fruity! I hate you!" Koria let go of his legs and crossed her arms against her chest. She stuck her bottom lip out, making it tremble in anger.

Sora sighed in annoyance, "Fiiiiineee."

"Yay! I don't hate you anymore!" Koria jumped up on her feet and wrapped her arms around her bro's neck, "You're so easy to push."

"Tsk. Tsk. Koria. You're a naughty girl. I would have never thought you had a sick mind." Sora pushed her off and ran his fingers through his hair. He started for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Koria asked, absenting the remark he said to her.

"Out."

"Where?"

"To Toy R Us." Sora said sarcasticlly as he walked out the door,"I'm going to get a Ticket. What do you think?"

"You Ass! Sora--" Koria glared at the back of the door and shook her head, " You're so simpleminded. Hello, 21st century. You can order tickets off the the internet."

XXXXxxxXXX

After walking 30 mintues away from home, Sora smacked his head, "I'm so slow! I could've ordered a ticket off the Internet!"

He grummbled as he put his hands in his pockets. He then passed an allyway to see someone selling a tv to another dude.

"Naome!" Sora smiled his trademark smile, "She has a **_lot_** of tickets!"

Sora remembered this one time at school when he was late for class. He saw Naome's locker next to his, open. Showing the world it's possessions. Being the curious type. He looked inside to find skittles and Laffy Taffy's**( A/N:Laffy Taffy song may be nasty but I like it:D ) **Twix! Gotta love Twix and many more but- one thing caught his eye. He saw a gym bag. He took it out and looked inside with a shock expression. There was HUNDREDS of tickets. Tickets to the Scream Tour! Tickets to of 50 cent and Eminem! Even Ashlee Simpson! Whatever ticket you can think of she had it! The Sora recalled Naome finding out he was snooping in her locker and yelled at him. One thing Sora learned that day . . was never mess with a Hustler's merchandise because they use very unique words. Very, very colroful words that tainted Sora's virgin head.

"Naome?" Sora called into the allyway. The guy turned to Sora, "Yo, kid! You know her?"

Sora nodded.

"She's down in 21st Street. Pakinsveiw."

"Thanks."

The guy did a nod up and turned back to his customer.

Sora's going to find Naome.

XXXAXXX

"KAIRI! KAIRI!"

"Damnmit." Kairi quickly put on some casual everyday clothes and stared horiddly at the door.She hated groupies. Groupies will do **_anything_** for a Superstar. Jump off a Tower to their death. They'll do it. That freaked Kairi out. Her groupie was pounding on the door like a pound of elephants running away from the hunter.

"I LOVE YOU KAIRI! AHHHHHH!"

Kairi put on some sunglasses and went to her window. She opened it and jumped out. Thinking she jumped off from the 10th floor. But her room was on the first. Garry Tones' building is wierd. She dashed into an alleyway. Running like madd. She could hear her groupie yelling, "WHERE'D SHE GO! LOOK THE ALLEYWAY!"

"OH NO!" Kairi thanked God she wore some tennis shoes as she jumped over people selling things. She passed a corner to see the sidewalk of millions of people walking all over the place.

"YES!FREEDOM!" Kairi, circled eyed of happiness, went faster. She gasped when she saw a boy. A brunette. Witgh deep, sapphire eyes. He walked right in front of her path.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" Kairi screamed causing people to jump and look. The boy turned to her and gasped. Both bodies collided. Leaving both thoughts in mind.

_WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

_

Ravey13:I made it short to tortue you all! Cliff Hangers are so wonderful! I said they'll meet. I never said they would be like, Hey what's up? Or Hello! I like you! No. I said the would meet. And that's all they did. Meet. Ha! Now to answer those who reviewed. Gives you all a cookie and brownies. Mmmm . . Brownies. . . .

* * *

**Tyjet:Ha! Funny.**

**IceBlueWings:Thanks**

**Masigla: I have read one of your stories. It's good. And I reviewed.**

**heartsoblivion: See?Wafflles are good. And shall be forever!**

**therazrbladekisses: See. I love to tortuer you guys. **

**Kingdom219: Ustice Prime is isn't he! ; )**

**Princess Kairi: My Christmas tree looks like it was done by a professional.**

**Shadow" No. They're not.**

**Annie:Use it all you like. One of my best friends said it when she was trying to sell her chicken fingers to us.

* * *

**

Ravey13:Please R&R! Anonymous is allowed here. If you read my story, pleasereview it. I'll give you one of my Skittles. DAMN! I dropped one! My Skittles! NOOOOOO!


	4. StAr StRuCk

Author's note:_I had a nightmare about this boy who is so annoyin' and mean to me that I praticcly dislike him. But in my dream he "Made out wit' me"_

_Do you guys know how "disgusting" that is? I washed my mouth 122 times when I woke up. See? I dislike him soo!

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: Does "anybody" remember Aaron Carter? If you don't, I know why. He was just like Jesse McCartny(Is that how ya spell his name?)girls adored him from all over the world!_**

_**but**_

_**Aaron was introduced to KH and loved it so that he wrote stories without disclaimin' it. Then--**_

_**the world forgot him**_

_**See people? Don't Disclaim you lose the Fame

* * *

**_

**Ch.4 StAr StRuCk**

_>>>>>>>WHAT THE HELL! _

Both bodies fell to the ground and winced at their pain. Then they looked at each other.

"Kairi Holms?"

"That, Spikey Haired Boy who left Gary Tones' show today?"

They raised eyebrows. Both stood without looking away at each other. They looked over at each other, not sure what to expect.

"KAIRI!"

"Oh snap!" Kairi looked at the boy for help.He had on a baseball cap,"Can I see that thingy for a sec?" She pointed to his cap.

"Why?"

Kairi snatched the cap away anyway and tucked most of her hair into it. She let some loose and put an arm around the boy's. She dug her face in his arm, hidding the world her beautiful, soft face. The Boy, **(A/n: Let's just go on and say Sora.)**felt a tickle in his arm. He looked confused as he felt anxious about a girl holding his arm and hiding her face into it. Isn't that a little too bold? You don't get that every day, right?

"KAIR--Where'd she go?"

A group of teens and a few adults, walked up to the two. They looked around timidly and jumpy with fowns plastered on their faces. They looked around at the bystanders and walking people. Then they looked at Sora and Kairi. They all had Kairi Holms things. Shirts, buttons, fliers, posters, hats, shoes, everything. Groupies frightens everyone . . .

"Where's Kairi Holms? She passed by here . . . didn't she?" one girl asked. She looked a great resemblance to Selphie. But she had orange hair and red freckles. Her braces didn't appeal Sora one bit. He could feel Kairi tense up, by squeezing his arm. He tried to ignore it,"Yea." He pasted a smile across his face.

"Where'd she go?" This followed by a lot of "yea"s and "Where is she"s.

Immediately, Sora pointed to his left and the scared-outta-her-mind-super-star pointed right. The Groupie gave them a suspcious look. And the freaky thing is that they **_all_** looked the same doing it, "Who's **_she_**?"

"M-My girlfriend," Sora felt his stomach flutter. What will these people **_do_** if they found out he were lieing? "She's K-Katie."

"Why is she wearing a baseball cap?" the same girl from before asked.

"She's a tomboy."

"Really? Do **_you_** know where Kairi Holms is, **_Katie_**?"

Kairi frowned as she put an inch of distance from Sora's sleeve. She then turned to the with a distressed look,"Excuse me?"

"Do you know where Kairi Holms is?"

"Huh?"

"I **_said_**, Do you know where Kairi Holms is?"

"Hahn?"

"Are you **_deaf_** ?"

"Hm?"Kairi looked up at Sora. Sora smiled, knowing her drift. He sighed,"Yea. She's legally losing her hearing and seeing capabilities because of Cancer. That's why I'm with her. See? Look what drugs do to you."

"Oh. . . " The girl backed off, "That's probabally why you two pointed different ways. . ." The girl motioned the group to follow as they quickly left.

Kairi pulled Sora into an alleyway. She hugged him, "Oh Thank you SOOO MUCH! You're a Life Saver!"

Sora shrugged it off,"I guess Drama Class **_does_** have it's purpose in life."

Kairi smiled, "Yea. I guess. I owe you BIG time. I'll get you whatever you like. Like a PSP or . . you know."

"Really?" Sora looked thoughtful.

"Yes. Anything."

Sora grinned, "I want a ticket to your concert and . . . to be in a movie."

Sure he had said he wasn't into the "Famous Act" but he always wanted to be in movies. Not to be Famous. In movies, now and Days, CGI is at it's biggest and you can do **anything** in movies. Like, he always wanted to fly . . .

"I can get you a VIP Card for getting Backstage. And . . " She frowned, "I'm not all that sure about the Movie Thingy. . ."

Sora sighed and smiled meakly, "Hey. It's cool, I guess."

"Oh. I didn't catch your name."

"Sora.Sora Kinski. And you're Kairi Holms."

"I know that." Kairi giggled, "And just call me Kairi. Thanks again , Sora!" She gave him a card and took off. Sora sighed as he stared at the ticket and VIP pass. This was one very . . . different . . day . . .

"Hey . . .she took my cap . . . Kairi took MY CAP! NOO!"

**XXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

"You _what!"_

Koria gave her older brother an unbeleivable look. Forget the Internet! He went to Kairi Holms himself! He **_bumped_** into her to be exact . . or the other way around but STILL! He got a ticket AND VIP tickets! No fair!

"She . . . she took my cap . . ." Sora muttered somberly.

"I'm gonna brag about this to **_all_** my friends!" Koria exclaimed.

"All two hundred seventy-six of them?"

"**_EVERY_**!" She excitedly ran up the stairs to her room.

Sora glared and sighed once more, "I never **_wanted_** to go in the first place . . ."

"_But you got to admit- Kairi **is** cute,"_his conscience stated.

Kairi is, but he doesn't care. Right?

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXX**

Kairi walked out of the elevator doors into her home. Well, for-**now** house. She sighed tiredly.

"Kairi?"

Kairi moaned. But respect, Kairi. Remember to _always_ respect dear old, Mother. Even if she's a pain, "Yes?"

Her mother, Tameo Gates, came out of the Kitchen area with a smile. Her blonde, flowing hair was pined up in soem fashionable bun with chinese sticks inside. Her blue eyes, however,atched Kairi's. Something they at least shared on.

"Ustice said you took off. Why?"

"It was either die amongst my Groupies or live for another day,"Kairi put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You **_always_** have to exagerate," her mother beamed at Kairi. Kairi tried her best not to roll her eyes, "Suuurrree."

"I got a surprise, dear." Tameo started as she fixed her green dress, "Your Father and Sister is coming over to visit."

"Oh great! Let me go to my room and **_excitedly_** put on a frilly, pink, prostitute dress for dear old sister!" Kairi plopped herself on the couch with a stank attitude.

"Kairi! She's your **_twin_**."Tameo said forcefully and stern,"You should try to be more like her. Instead of wearing baseball caps and jeans."

"Mom! I'm not a Stepford Wife! I'm **_not_** your **_precious_** Namine!" Kairi grummbled. Her mother favors. Namine this. Namine that. Namine's soooo perfect! It's so obvious Tameo favors Namine and wants Namine to live with her not Kairi. Kairi sighed in agitation, "And what Baseball Cap?"

"The **_thing_** on your head."

Kairi frowned as she took it off, "I took Sora's cap . . ."

Tameo raised an eyebrow as she paced through the room, dusting areas off, "Who's Sora?"

"This boy--"

"Are you cheating on Riku?"

"Oh not you too! You're my _Mother_! You're supposed to know I don't like the guy! Why cheat on a dude I'm not in love with? It doesn't count!"

"You're going out with him." Tameo obviously didn't listen to what Kairi completely just said.

"According to Ustice I have no choice. What a fan wants they **_get_**," this immediately fled to the thought of Sora in her movie. Can she **_really_** do that? Can she get Ustice to agree? Why should she care? He's only some boy she bumped into.

_Ding-dong_

"They're here!" Tameo got to the elevator and in came a tall stern man of auburn hair and brown eyes. And a girl of blonde hair like Tameo's stood by his side. She wore a shoet skirt, sandals, and a pink tank top. A very _tight_ one. Their suitcases in hand, they pasted a smile.

"Mom!" Namine dropped her luggage and hugged Tameo. Kairi twitched as perfect daughter and mother hugged. Kairi rolled her eyes, _Just great. We got two blondes in the house._

Kairi then stood up and a warm smile crawled on her face, "Dad!"

She ran up to him like a puppy and he bear hugged her, "How's my Little Kai?"

Kairi giggled. You would never see her do that without her dad around. Kairi could've sworn she heard Namine snort. Kairi grinned,_If you can have Mom. I can have Dad!_

Then as she parted from her Father an awkward silence covered the room.

"Kairi" Namine said in a plain voice.

"Namine"Kairi snapped.

"Joe" Tameo said in Namine's manner.

"Tameo" Joe looked down on his _Ex-wife_.

"Kairi, why don't you show Namine to your room?" Tameo suggested.

Kairi forced a smile, a very sweet one and asked softly with a hint of attitude, "_Why . . .?"_

"Kairi." Joe looked at her with that "Father" face.

" . . .of course! C'mon Namine!" Kairi lead Namine into a hallway to her room. It was large that consists of 2 Kingsized Beds made for royalty.

Namine sat her luggage at the foot of her bed and sat her fluffy pink purse down, "Hasn't changed a bit."

"Yup. Same-o-same-o," Kairi said with a shrugg.

"And you," Namine looked over Kairi, "haven't changed either. Still playing in dirt?"

"Still stripping the pole?"

Namine glared.

Kairi glared too.

Then they looked away, "Ahahahahahahaha--NO."

"_Dear Mental Diary, guess what? My life sucks. I'm kinda happy with my dad visiting. But my skankish twin sister, Namine? Uh-No. I can't stand her! Mom wants me to ne **exactly** like precious Namine. But I'm not a prostitute. After the Divorce, life was hard. But living with that **creature** is something else."_

"Eww! Kairi! You're sweat is unbearable!"

"That's what they call it when you **_work_**."

"I can pay someone to do that for me."

"Too bad you don't pay someone to help you get _smarter_."

"Kairi. Just because Mom likes me better does **_not_** mean you have to start with me."

_I want to punch her all the way to China! _Kairi growled, "And just because you're **_Oh so Drop-Down-Gorgeus,_** doesn't mean you have to have your picture taken for Playboy! That's for hoes and skanks-wait- I forgot you **_are_** one!"

_And you thought being famous was perfect!_

Author's note:_You see folks? Being Famous isn't Perfect. Nothin' in this world is. 'Xept Barbie Dolls. I hate them to hell! R&R! That purple button is calling for you. It needs to be pushed! It needs the love! Give it to him! That's all it wants. A little Push . . . that sounds nasty-Just review!

* * *

_

**Reviews(13 for 3rd chapter. 28 in all! I'm good!):**

**Tyjet: Mm-hm.**

**Shadow:Cliffhangers! Didn't I say I will torture you guys?**

**Mayalen:Thanks:D**

**evilinupunk: Yes. Thanks for calling me evil. ;)**

**Princess Kairi: Hilary does doesn't she! I don't like her.**

**Lanetree80: I am scarey when I'm pissed.**

**IceBlueWings: Thanks for being on _my_ side!**

**Absh: I love Mass Collisions! Every corner I take I bump into them. But if it's a cute boy- hehehehe, you get my drift.**

**heartsoblivion: Or else what? Ha! Just messin' with ya! ;)**

**Kingdom219: Well. I did keep going . . . Hope you enjoyed!**

**Infrared Rayz: Don't forget to review!**

**Mr Blank: Thanks. Tortuer is my specialty.**

**Annie: I try to make my Disclaimers funny as possible. Have you noticed it's all on Famous Folk?**


	5. Spitting it Out

**Author's Note:**_Oh Lord! Christmas is comin'! Yay! What do you want for Christmas? I want Happiness!_

_Why? Because I want to!

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:Do you guys know Punk'd? Where superstars squirm in their**_

_**perfect little places?**_

_**Ashton, he my pal, I like him. He punks those who have**_

_**never disclaimed in their stories--**_

_**and for makin' lame movies and other stuff like that.

* * *

**_

_**Spoiler: We're gonna Punk Kairi in Future Chapters. ;)**_

_**WARNING: Santa Bashing in this story. If you're too soft to read what happens to Santa, don't read this chappie.**_

_**You gonna miss out.**_

_**But the bashing don't mean I dislike the dude.**_

_**It means to let him go.

* * *

**_

_**Ch.5 Spitting it Out**_

"**N**aome?"

Sora tapped his foot impatiently. The two were going to the mall to meet the others. Koria left with Selphie since Naome was taking her sweet time. And Sora was about to leave on his own soon. Because so far they were late. Naome lived in a small townhouse too with two other siblings which happens to be boys.

"Naome!" Sora looked at his watch. They were supposed to meet the others at 3pm but now it was 4:48pm.

Then, finally, Naome came through the door yelling, "Shut up, Tye! Noone wants to listen to your big ole' 4-by-4 head anyways!" She slamed the door shut and glared at Sora.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sora asked taking a step back. Naome was mad so he knew he had to take his distance.

She put a strand of her braids which were thin. She had extentions. She wore a black scarf and a snow cap that was brown. She had on a brown trenchcaot.

She looked suspicious.

"Are you gonna steal?" Sora asked.

"Heck no, Sora," Naome assured with a smirk that said otherwise. She may not steal but she was going to do something bad," We _are_ going to the mall, right?"

Sora nodded. He was going to tip down his cap--but he doesn't have one anymore . . .

"Oh yea . . . your cap was stolen from that Kairi Holms, huh?" Naome asked as they started walking.

Sora nodded sadly, "My cap . . "

"Stop being a sissy, Sora. You're gonna get your cap back from Kairi Holms at the concert this coming Christmas."

Sora narrowed his eyes at Naome, "I'm not being a sissy . . .that cap is my favorite cap!"

"It's your **_only_** cap,"Naome muttered loudly.

"Exactly!"

Naome rolled her eyes,"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Shaddup."

The two got on a bus and put a bus fee in the container. Naome sat beside Sora with crossed arms and legs as she looked down with closed eyes.Sora glared at her in imbarrasement," Nae, is the attitude necassary?"

"Sho' is," In addition of living with boys she has that tough, bad girl attitude.

After 5 minutes they got off and stared at the enormous mall.

"I hope we can find the others here,"Sora started.

"I hope that Santa's here."

Sora looked at her. **_She_** wants to see _Santa_? He shrugged it off and the two entered.

"Sora! Naome!" cried Selphie waving towards them.The mall entrance was packed with passing people making last minute shopping.Sora and Naome walked over to Selphie and the ohters. Naome, however was looking around with hands in her pockets. Doesn't that look **_very_** suspicious?

"What took ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yea. We've been waiting here forever, listening to Selphie's **_horrible_** jokes,"Tidus whined in annoyance.

"Hey! They're not bad!" Selphie argued.

"Yes they are!"

"Don't start!" Koria interrupted sternfully," We're here to shop for out Christmas gifts for our families--So SHUT UP!"

Bypassers stared at the odd party.

"C'mon. Let's go." Sora started calmly as her lead the group/

Naome looked around, her eyes in anger.

"Naome?" Koria went up next to the paranoid girl," Are you okay?"

Naome smiled and nodded,"Yup. You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna go . . .check up on something." At that she left off.

The group looked at her with raised eyebrows and shrugged it off. She always runs off like that.

----------

"**S**hould we get mom this?" Koria asked Sora as she showed him a purple sweater.

"Mom's 37, she's not **_that_** old. We can get that for Grandma," Sora said with a shrug.

"Okay. What about Dad?"

"We can go to the Sports Store."

"Yea. He likes Golf and stuff like that."

"Aunt Sam?"

"We could get her a sweater too."

"Yea."

"Nothing here has what Mom would like."

"I guess. Are you gonna pay for that? I mean _those?"_

"Yea. How much do you got on you?"

"$50. Why?"

"Can I borrow $10?"

"How much is the sweaters?"

"$5 each."

"Whatever."

"C'mon, Sora! Let's go to the counter!"

"Why are you excited?"

You know what's **_really_** pitiful? They were at Dollar General . . . well . . . I shouldn't say anything because I shop for stuff for my family at the Dollar store too...The two left the store to start their way to the Sports store. The others were all over the mall. But they'll meet in 30 minutes at the Food Court.

"Hey, look Sora," Koria pointed to a line, "That line leads to seat with Santa, huh?"

Sora shrugged.

"You ass, can't you at **_least_** care?"

"Nope," Sora smiled smuggishly,"Why? You want to sit on Santa's knee?"

"Shut up!"

"C'mon, I want to see who's sitting on Santa's knee or see **_who's_** Santa **_this_** year," Sora has seen his older teachers play as Santa a lot as he grew in his life. That pretty much ruined his belief.

Koria , however, was lied to. Their mom told her the Reall Santa had STD and died from Cancer. Sad,huh?

They stood on the sidelines. Of course it was a big, jolly, guy, red suit on, fake,super glued on beard, sat in the chair of goodness and happiness. What a foolery. The fat guy is the foolery is what I meant.

Sora didn't know the fat guy was so him and Koria started to leave when Santa suddenly stood on his feet and waved to the kids who were screaming like it was some rock concert. As the Santa waved and did his deep,"Ho,ho,ho"s a red chair came out of nowhere and hit Santa dead in his face. Santa flew backwards from the hit and wailed. Poor Santa!

Everyone started screaming.

Sora smiled, excited to finally see some action! Then, he saw somebody come out toward Santa with a golf club. And let me tell you it was a BIG golf club. The person had a scarf to cover her face and a snow cap to cover her hair . . . and a brown trenchcoat . . .

Naome . . .?

"No--way--" Sora breathed out astonished by Naome's act of . . . is she trying to KILL Santa!

Naome striked Santa, hitting him with the club a numerous of times,"You gonna Pay what you Owe, Santa! Your Fat Ass!"

Sora started to laugh.

"Sora!" Koria gasped to her brother.

Sora held his stomach,"It's--It's Naome!"

"Oh." Koria stared at Naome hit Santa on his buttocks then Koria suddenly burst out laughing.

Naome sure was crazy.

Then a Security Gaurd came over to Naome. Naome stopped hitting the bruised Santa and glared at the Security Gaurd.

"Ma'am, would you please put the golf club down and step away from Santa." The guy said a hand out toward Naome. Naome narrowed her eyes at him and threw the club at the gaurd. He dodged it as he started to chase her. Naome took of running. The gaurd went after her.

Silence fell over the area. Then Santa stood, hurt and angered, His beard was hanging off his neck,"What the fuck!"

Sora, Koria and the crowd gasped at his sudden outburst. This is reality folks.

"Why were you all standing there watching me get my ass kicked! No one's gonna help Santa! Ain't that a Bitch.!" The guy walked through the crowd then he glared at the children as he rubbed his bruised bottom.

"Santa said the "F" word, mommy!"

"He just gets ticked off sometimes,honey."

Koria and Sora exchanged looks. Sora smiled as he went to get the golf club Naome threw and walked back to Koria,"There goes Dad's gift. It''s free!" He grinned at his younger sister as she rolled her eyes at him.

**-----------20 minutes later . . . .**

"**N**aome! I can't believe you attacked Santa!" Sora exclaimed as he swung the golf club. Naome wrote on a peice of paper.

"That Fat Guy's gonna get it. I ain't done with his ass yet until he Pays what he owes!" Naome lectured as she erased everything off her paper.

"Whatcha writing?" Wakka asked.

"A letter to Santa," Naome started writing again:

_Dear Santa,_

_You are a Bitch Ass Hoe. I heard that the Mall is hiring extra Security Gaurds to protect you. That's a Bitch move Santa! I'm coming for that ass again, untill you Pay What You Owe!_

_Sincerely yours, _

_The Santa Stalker_

Naome smiled at the letter. Tidus snatched it out of her hand and read it. He looked at her, "You still believe in Santa?"

"No. But when I was young, I did. That Fat Guy didn't show no love to a sistah in the hood. I didn't ask for much. Just a Cell Phone. Not even a Flip Phone. But what do I get? Nothing! That Bitch gonna Pay what he Owe!"

"But if you know Santa's not real, why did you attack the one here?" Selphie asked with a frown.

"Well, he's dressed like Santa, he's fat like Santa, and he **_acts_** like Santa. So he **_is_** Santa, real or not. I **_will_** get my revenge!" Naome crossed her arms against her chest.

Everyone looked at her with a "Hopeless" face.

"Oh!" Naome unfolded her arms and sat up," I didn't shop for my family."

"I'll help you out." Koria suggested.

"Thanks, girl!" Naome and Koria stood.

"I gotta get home, here Naome." Tidus gave her the letter and left.

Selphie and Wakka stood too," Gotta go too." they followed Tidus out.

"See you when I get home!" Koria called following the Santa Stalker.

Sora sighed as he stood. What to do now?

Music Store?

Sora shrugged to himself and started walking. He went into Media Play and walked into the Music aisle. Green Day, HIM, and some other rock groups grabbed his attention. He got some earphones and listened to Green Day.

"Oh! You like tham too?"

Sora blinked. He turned to the voice to see a beautiful blonde. She wore a pink tank top with the Playboy logo on it. She wore one of those short, short skirts. And some tall boots that stopped above her knees. Sora's hormones got the best of him for a moment but he shook it out," I guess. I like their music."

"Oh, really? I **_loove_** them!" the blonde smiled seductively. Sora gulped," Yea . . I guess. . ."

"I'm Namine. You?"

"S-Sora."

Namine giggled,"Oh. Doesn't that mean Sky in Japanese?"

Sora nodded as he looked around, _Don't look at her hips . . . don't look at her chest . . . no Sora! Bad boy!_

"Oh, I see! I get it! It's those eyes!" Namine stood on her toes and looked at his blue eye,"Very sexy."

_Woah! This girl was coming on **too** fast--and blunt._

"AhHm!" Sora looked around the blonde to see Naome and Koria. Naome had her arms crossed and Koria had her hands on her hips. Sora was kinda glad to see them.

"Sora. We need to talk." Naome said with a raised eyebrow. Namine looked at her,"He's your boyfriend?"

"Heeeelll no!" Naome said as she grabbed Sora's chain necklace with the crown at the end, "I'm his very **_good_** friend." She pulled him in a seperate are from customers and Namine.

Naome put a strand of her hair and looked at Sora in a stern motherly way, "You **_do_ **know she's a hoe, right?" Naome glared at Namine. Namine paid no mind. She was listening to music.

"Naome, just because she's a blonde, does **_not_** mean she's a hoe."

"That's not it! She's wearing Stripper clothes! And that little Mini Skirt she's wearing is too cold in this time Sora!"

"Naome."

"Fine. Go on and get to know your Pale Hoe Friend then! See if I care," Naome left.

Koria shook her head," I agree with Naome on ths one, Sora. She **_does_** look like a Hoe." Then she followed Naome out.

"Pale?" Sora turned to look at Namine one more time," Oh . . . she **_is_** pale. . ."

"Sora!" Namine waved for him to come over to her,"Listen to this!"

Sora unwillingly did. What another wierd day. . .

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"**W**hat do you **_mean_** I can't!" Kairi clenched harder on her phone," It's my movie!"

Kairi plopped on her sofa. She was talking to Ustice about putting Sora in her movie and so far she was losing," I don't care what the director says! If I want to add someone on there I want to add someone on there, no questions point blank!" Kairi paused, then she groaned,"Whatever, Ustice!" She hung up and snatched the living room remote off the coffee table. She turn on the flat Screen Tv in her living room with a grunt. Spongebob Sqaurepants popped up on her screen with his annoying but funny laugh. She smiled.

Who **_doesn't _**love Spongebob?

At first, Kairi was confused about the Yellow Sqaure Dude. Was he gay? No bashing Spongebob, folks. I love the guy. But I'vee always wondered if he was gay. Back to the story, Kairi grew bored about Squidwards complaints on his horrible, miserable life and turned to Maury:

_"So he cheated on you?" Maury asked as he put a hand on the red heads's hand. _

_She shook her head," No . . . I did . . ." The crowd boos and throws tomatoes at her._

Kairi groaned in boredom and changed the chanelle. She chanelle surfed boredly. What to do?

"I'm home! Don't come into the room okay!" cried Namine happily and airheadedly.

Kairi didn't turn to her since she was lounging on her comfy couch," You better **_not_** use my bed before I'll kick your--"

"As I was saying! Don't come into the room, okay?"Namine said as she and her boy toy walked to the hallway to the bedroom.

Kairi rolled her eyes. Mom and Dad wasn't home. She wondered, If Namine got pregnant or got AIDS or some sexual disease-- would Mom hate her or support her?

The door slamed shut.

Kairi turned up the volume," I wonder who she got **_this_** time."

**XXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX**

Sora frowned. He was in Namine's, rich house like hotel room, and he was in her and her sister's room. Who was that girl watching tv? She sounded familiar . . but back to the topic--

_Oh No! I'm gonna loose my virginity!_

Most people now and days would celebrate. But Sora was having second thoughts. Naome and Koria could be right! Namine could be a hoe! Hoes have sex. Lots of sex.

"Damn . . ." Sora swore. He sure got himself in some trouble.

"What? Me?" Namine asked as she smiled innocently at him. She grabbed his hand softly and lead him to the far back bed, which he assumed was hers. Sora's heart thumped hard against his chest. A part of him, which surprised him, wanted this--and the other part didn't. What to do! He never thought he could be _horny_ . . .

"Is this your first?"

Sora blinked,"What?"

Namine sat him down on one of the beds. She grabbed his shoulders,"Is this your first?"

Sora frowned,"Uhm . . ."

"Have you ever done **_It_** before?"

Sora shook his head nervously.

Namine smiled,"Don't worry. I'll teach you."

---------

**K**airi heard the phone rung. She got up and answered it,"Hello?"

"Namine, dear, is that you?" Tameo asked on the line.

"No. It's Kairi."

"Oh. Hey Kairi."

Kairi flinched. Her mother's mood changed when she learned she wasn't Namine. Kairi's mood grew sour,"What? You want to speak to her?"

"Why yes, Kai. Can you get her?"

_Don't call me by, Kai, like you **know** me._

Kairi then remembered. Namine's busy. Why should she care?

Kairi walked down the hallway and into the room. She saw Namine on top of the boy. **She wasn't naked, nor was he. (A/n:Wanted to make sure you all read that part instead of skipping.)**Namine glared,"Kairi!"

"Mom wants to--" Kairi blinked,"Wait . . . Sora?"

The boy's head looked to see her,"Kairi?

"You two **_know_** each other?"

* * *

**Author's note:**_I didn't bash Jesse. But I **did** bash Namine, and Santa. I thought I did good. _

_Especially the Cliffhangers! _

_Oh! How Delightful! I just **loove** to torture you all!_

**Spoiler: Yes, Aston's gonna Punk Kairi! But of course I need Ideas. Feel free to give me ideas**

**I will acknowledge you!**

**Watch out for this story! Until then Review!**

_If you're reading this and not a member of FanFiction, you can still review._

_Just press that purple "go" button for submitting a review._

_See?_

_Ain't that easy? _

_Oh yea! I will review my other stories! Enjoy, And remeber._

_Every Review counts in my heart--_

_Even if it's stupid.

* * *

_

_**Special Thanks to those who reviewed: Mishirure; Annie; Shadow; Mayalen; Miko102;Haro-Haro; RuinsofTikal; heartsoblivion; thesrazrbladekissers; Tyjet; Absh; Princess Kairi; Lancetree80; Kingdom219;IceBlueWings; and Evilinpunk**_

_**Love yaw. And remember to R&R!**_


	6. Bad Pictures and a Secret

**Author's Note:**_I wanna ask you all an important question, it has something to do for what other story I'm cookin' up. Do any of yaw have or know this game called,"**Trace Memory**"? It's on the Nintendo DS. Why doesn't anybody else have a Nintendo DS? I mean I can't chat with **anyone**! I mean the thing is cool. It may not be a PSP but STILL! Anyways . . .do you know the game? I got both on X-mas day and I'm pretty mad that it was like a puzzle game and yellin to the air,"**WHERE'S THE VIOLENCE!**" So I praticlly beat the game 6 or 7 times, Yeah, I AM smart. The only violence was when some guy was pointing a gun at the girls dad. I'll continue this information at the end of my story. Still need ideas on the Punk'd chapter. Yup. **Still** waiting.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:_ Did you all hear about Brittany and Kevin's fight? Yup-yup, they had a fight. Brittany took her baby and went home and Kevin went to Chicago with some buds. And this all happen because her "hubby" found out she didn't disclaim her stories of KH and claimed that she owned Riku and Sora._**

_**Sad, ain't it?

* * *

**_

**_Ch.6 Bad Pictures and a Secret_**

_))))"You two **know** each other?"_

**K**airi glared into her twin's eyes,"Well,well. I guess when you said you've been with _a lot_ of men, you've been with _a lot_."

Namine glared back,"Unlike some people who go out with men she doesn't like. All because the _fans_ think you two are _perfect_ for each other."

"At least I've been with **_one_** man instead of men I have **_no_** idea who their names are!"

Sora frowned as he got free from Namine. She didn't notice,"I know who his name is! It's Aros!" **(A/N:OK. I know now I made her kinda more like a blonde but c'mon! I need a sister villian and most ppl hate OCs.)**

Sora's mouth fell. She got his name _backwards_! Well . . .this is pathetic. His name is so easy too . . .,"Uh . . ."Sora backed away from Namine.

"Bob? Where are you going?"Namine finally took notice of him.

"His name is not Bob. It's Sora."Kairi then turned herattention to the confused boy,"I didn't know you were a dog."

"Hold up!Hold up!No, it wasn't like that!" Sora shook his head anxiously while waving his hands in assurance.

Kairi,however,crossed her arms against her chest,"Then what was it?"

"Kairi,leave Adam alone!"Namine demanded hotly.

The two other teens turned to look at her. How did this girl get from Aros to Bob then to Adam?

Then a little voice came from Kairi's hand. Tameo was still on the phone . . .

"Hello?What's going on?"

Namine gave Kairi a horror stricken face. Did their mother hear them argueing? Namine frowned, then she glared at her auburn haired twin,"Aww man!Kairi! Mom heard everything!"

"Hey!It's not my fault you choose today to "Woohoo"!"Kairi barked with a hush hiss.

Sora frowned,"Uhmm . . ."

"I need to have a _life _Kairi! Opposite to you who's runned by the media, the press, your **_fans_**, and your agent. Last time I heared of agents, is that they work for _you_!"Namine hushed.

"I don't have any other choice!"

"Oh,Kairi!Of course you do!"

"You sound **_just_** like mom!"

"Uhh . . ."Sora blinked. What Namine said before . . .Kairi's relationship with Riku is fake? A scam? A foolery?

"HA! I KNEW IT!"Sora jumped to his feet with a "_I-Won"_ face.

Now, the two girls gave him a clueless look to the brunette.

"So, Kairi Holms, you're not the only one who's guilty here,"Sora said with a smirk.

"What are you **_talking_** about."

:"Remember that you said in a lot of interviews and other crap like that that you loved Riku without a doubt? That's exactly what you said, so confess! Your perfect life is a fraud! You don't love Riku, you're not happy! Your life isn't perfect but bleak! I got you Kairi! And **_I'm_** telling the world!" Sora beamed as Kairi looked at him with unbelievable eyes. She dropped the phone,"You . . .wouldn't . . ."

"I **_really_** don't care. My dad's a journalist, that _really_ does come in handy--"Sora suddenly had a hand cover his mouth, Kairi's face hidden in her hair, dark and gloomy.

_"You . . . **won't** tell **anyone** . . ."_

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**"N**aome?" Koria picked up a purse to show her friend. Naome was on the cell,talking about something unimportant to Koria.

"Naome-"

Naome took the phone from her ear and looked at Koria,"Hm?"

"What about this for your mom?"

Naome took the purse out of her hands and examined it,"Nah . . . I think one of my brothers would be fond of this."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

" . . .-aren't you." Naome mimicked with a high voice of kinda perkiness.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!" Naome mocked in a schreeching, high pitched vioce.

"Nae! I do _not_ sound like that!"

"I can't help it Female Sora. You talk so . . ." Naome looked thoughtful as she fiddled with the straps on the purse,"Mature or secretary like."

"You talk slang."

"Everyone talks slang. Some boys or island boys talk all dudes and Barbie doll princesses talk gay. And me . . .I talk hood or street. Same difference, child. And I am proud of that." Namine put the purse down.

"Are you mad at my bro?"

"He's triflein',"Namine picked up a toy bat and swung it abruptly.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Slow, dumb, stupid, or in some cases, unfair." Naome leaned on the bat as she picked up another purse,"Which fits your brother _accurately._"

"There you go again. Mocking me."

Naome smiled nad shrugged innocently. Then she picked up a Santa Mug,"You gonna Pay what you Owe Claus. I **_gaurantee_** that."

Koria sweatdropped,"Give it a rest."

"Not untill that Fat Guy dies! And on it's tombstone **_it_** says _Rest in Peace_, Female Sora."

"Stop calling me that." Koria grummbled and picked up a ring,"I wonder what Sora's doing right now . . ."

Naome shrugged again as she purposelly dropped the mug. It didn't break unfortunately for Naome who groaned.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**"M**om? Sorry for the delay,"Namine said professionally and went in the room with the phone.

Sora frowned under Kairi's hold. Who would have thought a superstar **_could_** be **_violent_**? Excluding all the Gangster Rappers. **_They_** are violent. Don't mess with G-Unit or T.I's crew. Ohh, they gonna getcha real bad. I think Runk Rockers do violence too . . .

_But Pop Stars . .. ahh . . .no . . ._

"Promise me Sora . .. I don't want my career to end because of you."Kairi whispered deathly into his ear. Sora could feel her breath tickle his neck. He got his mouth free and quickly stated,"Why should it concern you? You're miserable with your stardom. It's clear to see that now in your own home."

Kairi's hold loosened.

"And if you don't love Riku, why go out with him and lie to your fans?"

"Why should you care?"Kairi backed away, letting him go,"I **_don't_** have a choice."

"But--"

"No buts. Just promise not to tell _anyone_ about what happened today."

"But--"

"Promise," her vioce told him to hush and demanded to agree with her. It was no suggestion.

"Fine . . . but I want my cap back."

Kairi raised an eyebrow then snapped her fingers,"Oh. Yea." She walked over to the bed closest to the door, which Sora assumed was hers, and went under the bed. She took out a cap and placed it on his head.

Sora tipped down his cap,"Thanks."

"Promise though, even if you're a dog--"

"Not my fault. It was all on your sister. But I promise." Half of this was true. He could still remember himself actng horny . . .he felt so ashamed. . .

Kairi smiled,"It'll be our little secret."

"_Our?"_Sora was now poking his cap with a heartly smile,"What's ours?"

"You almost having sex with my sis--"

"No. Her almost having sex with me--" he looked at her with a frown.

"Is there a difference?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Yea. She wanted in, I wanted to go home."

Kairi raised the other eyebrow and let the other fall,"You're a virgin?"

Sora slowly nodded.

"Oh . . ."Kairi sat on her bed and sighed. There was an awkward silence in the room. What to say now?

"Kairi?" Sora sat down beside her, slouching and elbows on kness, holding his head in his hands, now in boredom. His eyes turned to look at her lazily. "Yea" She slouched to in the same position as her eyes turned to look at him lazily.

"Is Namine your younger sister?" So it was a dumb question. What would YOU ask when you're in an awkward position after being half threatened and almost having **_it_** with a pop stars sister?

"By 10 minutes."

"She's your twin?"

"Yea but we're so . . . different . . ."Kairi straightened up and looked at Sora,"What, you didn't know?"

"Nope."

"I guess you're not into Celebrity Gossip?"

"Nope,"He shook his head,"I'm not into the Famous Act. . . I made up the word and phrase."

"Ex. . . .plain . . .?"

"Well, I'm not into celebrities or their lives. I'm noones' fan or groupie or any of that dumb stuff."

"That pretty much explains the whole leaving Gary Tones' show _and_ talking to me like I'm everyone else . . ." A slight smile crossed her lips.

""Well because . .. you _are_ like everyone else. Except you're richer and well-known . .. and people like you and pay $500 dollars for a balcony ticket."Sora said as his eyes rolled to the side. Cool . . . you can see the city from this window . . .he wondered why he _just_ noticed that . . .

"Kairi found that she was smiling at him This is what she's been waiting for _all_ thses years. Someone like him. Who treats her **_human_** instead of a cash rgister and a "god".

Sora soon felt her eyes on him and looked at her,"What?"

Kairi blinked and looked away, her face feeling rather, and strangely warm. She never felt that before,"Oh . . . well. . . nothing . . ."

Sora frowned with a raised eyebrow then he shrugged it off, putting more weight in his hands,"So . . .tell me . .. hows it like to be famous?"

"It's not all perfect like people would say!" Kairi immediately answered,"You have no privacy! Paparazzi is on your ass 24/7. Let's see . . . groupies are crazy and you have to lie--and the media makes up lies a lot as well! I'm telling you Sora, if I could trade places with someone normal I would do it."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because . . . I don't know. I feel like I will let my fans down and I think mom would be happier or would like me better if I am more famous and glamorous," that slipped out but she continued,"Then Ustice is a hard ass, My Agent,-- not to mention I'm under contract."

Sora sighed and sat up,"Kairi, all I have to say to you is do what makes you happy or is right to you."

Kairi frowned as her eyelids closed halfway and she glared at him,"Is that the _best_ you got?"

"Hey, be grateful that I even _gave_ you any advice," Sora retorted.

"Oh so now you're a wise guy."

Sora shrugged at her. Then he went back to "_slouch-position-of Bordom_","Say Kairi, do you love Riku?"

n't you know the answer, Sora?"

"Yea, but I'm bored."

"Nope. I don't."

"So, you're forced to go out with him."

"Yup."

"Those interviews says otherwise from what my sister tells me."

"I'm a singer slash actor. What do **_you_** think?"

Sora glared at her and huffed.

"Wait, Sora," Kairi looked at him,"You have a sister?"

"Yea.She's 14, but my friends says she's like me and looks like me, but her hair is not spikey in the least. She has long, kinda wavy , brown hair."Sora answered, not sounding proud at the least.

"Oh. She sounds sweet."

"She calls me an ass."

"O . . .k . . .well . .erm . .nevermind . . .hehehe,"Kairi slouched,"You're lucky though. You can have privacy and a **_normal_** family."

"Your family's not normal?"Sora looked at her with his deepest blue eyes. Kairi was kinda in its spell then she shook it away with a small laugh, then she fiddled with a lock of her hair,"My parents divorced when I was 7 and I live with mom. Namine lives with dad."

"Then why is she here?"

"They're visiting."

"So . . . I'm waiting for the unnormal stuff about this."

"Namine's a hoe." Yes,that's really mean to say to a sister . . ._very_ mean. . .

Sora sweatdropped,"I figured that out."

"Well . . . I . .. I . .. can't stand her!"

"Why?"

Kairi looked at him, her deep, purple mixed blue eyes turned gloomy. Then she took in a lot of brath,"Mom favors. She likes Namine more than me and the sucky thing about it is she makes it so obvious! I tell her what Namine is and she thinks I'm lieing! If Namine says that in Hawaii it's snowing and the Lochness Monster swam over there she'll believe her! I try so hard to get Namine on the right track but . .. nothing's working! So having Dad around really makes me super happy and I still love him and all. I can tell he likes me more than Namine . .. so why do I have to live with a mother who hardly knows I'm human or knows me period and likes Namine more when Namine's horrible! Does that make me lower than Namine in her eyes? I don't get it! I can't stay with Dad! Dad's the best since he understands a little of what's going on with me but I still want a mother! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Kairi was panting since she said all of this so fast. Sora looked at her with a blank expression," Woah . . . Looong Story . . .You do know I hardly know you right? I mean you poured all of your life . . .well most of your life on me."

Kairi looked away sheepishly,"Ohh . .. right . . .It's just . .. sometimes I wish I was born in another family. A family with no isshues and a family with love to share around . . . because this family scarces that . . ."

Sora frowned. He never thought a girl like _her_ with the money, the Sardom, the convincing smiles, can have a sad, lonely life.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you lonely?"

Kairi looked at him and hid her face in her hands,"Mus."

"What?"

"Yes . .. " Kairi pulled her hands away from her face as a tear rolled down her face,"I'm so lonely . . . I realized that when my career started that I was alone in this world . . ." Kairi wiped the tear away,"You know . . . you're the first to ever ask that."

"I am?"

"Yea. You're the first I ever told my feelings to. I guess your nature is very calm and trustworthy, huh?"

"Yea . . I guess." Sora smalled meakly as another tear rolled down the superstar's face.

She smiled,"I guess . . . being in a room with a crying superstar was not in your scheldule."

_Nope. I was thinking I'll be home by now, wrapping presents_,Sora shook his head, and said however which was the truth,"Don't feel as though you don't need to cry because I'm sitting right beside you. It's ok to cry."

So. She cried.

---------10 minutes later----------

"Dont'cha wanna go down the elevator?" Kairi followed Sora to the exit. He shook his head,"No, I don't want people knowing I came from your room." Sora smiled to her as he touched the door knob.

Kairi giggled,"I think it would be even **_more_** obvious if you did come from my door."

"Shh," Sora hushed her playfully as he opened the door and walked out it,"See ya at your concert, Kairi!" He waved a good bye and she did the same. Then, what she didn't need . . .

_She heard a flash . . ._

---------Photographer's point of view------

As he took another picture of Kairi and the spikey haired boy, he grinned, _This is a so good. _He took another picture as he shifted in another position behind the plant he hid behind. _"Kairi Holms snaeks behind Riku's back," that's a great cover or "Kairi craves for Spikey Hairedness," this is big--_

Excuse me."

The photograhper turned to see a hard, tall, ster, auburn haired man. His eyes glared down at him with intensity,"What are you doing?"

The photographer stood on his two feet and let his camera drop around his neck, "Just taking some pictures of this beautiful scenery of a hotel."

"By taking pictures of my daughter?"

"Kairi Holms is **_your_** daughter?"

The man's eyes burned into the photographer's skull,"I'm not comfortable with you taking pictures of my daughter, sir. I want you to stop."

The photographer grinned. He surely wasn't going to let a threat lose his job,"_Sir_? I don't think so. You see, your _daughter_ is a star. A beautiful star, you have to understand that this is reality, everyone **wants** your daughter. Boys, girls, even adults. It's **my** job to take photographs and--"

The guy stopped as he was pushed against the wall roughly, spraining his wrist,"You bastard! You broke my wrist!"

"Good. Maybe you won't take pictures of her for awhile." Then the guy started to where Kairi was when the photographer called out,"Hey! I won't be able to take pictures but others can. You can't stop them all!"

" . . .I can try."

The photgrapher held his wrist and laughed,"Go ahead! Try! But you'll have to do that **_after_** court."

The guy pushed Kairi in the room and glared to the photographer,"You do that, but I _won't_ go easy on you. I _am_ a Lawyer myself." Then he closed the door behind him.

The photographer grummbled and walked away with a grudge in his mind.

* * *

**Author's note:**_ OWWW! THAT HURTS! My arms hurt! Anyways, I put dangerous evil paparazzi in it! Yay! Not only that my update was long! Yaaaaay! And give me love and admiration for this! Oh, right. **"Trace Memory"**_ _was ok . . I give it a 3 outta 5. What this game reminded me of ironiclly was that it talked about memories and the main character looked like Kairi with Riku's hair color and kinda acted like her. Then the ghost . . . reminded me alittle of Sora with flat hair and talked about puppies . . .Hey . .. I love puppies, dammit. Don't hate on the puppies. Anyways, nice long reviews, please! And I'll give you a nice long reply! And the anonymous, I'll start replying in my stories.**Still waitin' for ideas on the Punk'd chapter! give me ideas! I got one but I'm waitin' to see if others have an idea I can use, not sayin' I don't like yours it's just I want to pick the BEST! So rview and give me wonderful ideas! NOW DAMMIT . . .I'm on my thing, so sue me. . .**_

**Special thanks to those who reviewed(13 reviews):**

_Infrared Rayz_

_Mayalen_

_Absh_

_Sora's GaurdianAngel_

_RuinsofTikal_

_Lancetree80_

_Kirby_

_IceBlueWings_

_sum1udontknow(thanks for the idea. I need more though . . .)_

_thesrazrbladekisses_

_heartsoblivion_

_evilinupunk_

_kingdom219_

_**Love yaw ;) remember to type a long, nice , review! If short is ok . . .)**_


	7. Concerts and a Reputation

**Author's Note: **_I'm gonna bust those who won't freakin' review! I know I have 21 alerts on this story and 19 favs! What the heck? I make long updates and the **least** yaw **I-Read-stories-but-don't-review-cuzz-I'm-lazy **can do is review! I mean c'mon, what's a couple of words do to ya? Are you allergic to the keys? Or ya jus lazy! I'm psst man, 13 outt 21 people review,what the hell? At the end of this chapter I will list those who won't review. I'm so serious about this. Bein' lazy is no excuse. I don't care--_

**Kiko:**_You're as dumb as ever -.- Don't worry those who are lazy to review, just don't mind her. I'll keep her from imbarrassing you. Anyways, I got over the whole thing of you deleting my story Ravey._

**Author:**_Yay! You're back!(hugs her)_

**Naome:**_Uh . . .what the hell . . .?_

**Author:**_Woah, what the hell? My Lord, how'd you get here, Nae? You're jus a character from my story . _

**Naome:**_Anyways,(glares at me) I'm out . . ._

**Author: **_Eh . . .? Well, see ya when I see's ya, Nae. But I'm serious 'bout yaw reviewin'. It ain't gonna kill ya. I work my ass out for **5** stories, and the least yaw can do is review. I don't give a damn 'bout yaw lazy. Shoot, I'm lazy and I still review and update. Thanx to those who reviews, I 'ppreciate that._

**Kiko:**_Uh . . .Dissy time.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**

**Riley:**_Yo, I'm Riley son! And Ravey gave me 100 bucks to do this (**beep)**! Oh (**beep)**! Is Grandad gonna hear me say, (**beep)**?_

**Huey:**_Riley, shut up. Ravey is a good friend of mine, she helps me out on the organization of Black Funds--_

**Riley:**_ Man, Huey! That's so borin'! Nobody wanna hear that! Ravey's my bit--_

**Author: **_Ok. That's enough.(Pushes Riley away) You 8 years old, man! Cussin' on my story! All I toldja to do is say, "Ravey don't own KH" not this! And, I ain't a bitch._

**Riley:**_ Lemme go! Lemme go, Ravey! I mean (**beep)** as a general word for woman--what the hell! Whyja beep that? You say that word too!_

**Author:**_ I'm older than you! **I don't own KH**! Riley stand still before I bring the belt on you! Your Grandad told me to watch over you! Damn!

* * *

_

**Ch.7 Concerts and a Reputation**

_Christmas Eve . .Eve_

"Concert! Concert! Yay!"

Selphie and Koria linked arms as they skipped in a circle. Naome looked at them with an annoyed face. Sora walked up to his friend,"Nae, you sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah, I'm not into Popstar Concerts,"Naome smiled as she put on the brown trenchcoat from before. Sora looked at her and frowned,"Naome . . ."

"What I do, now?" She whined as she threw her hands in the air in frustration. She then stuck her tongue at him and pulled her extensions into a ponytail.

"You're not attacking Santa again are you?" Tidus asked. He sighed in annoyance,"What did the fat Dude do to you?"

"He hasn't Paid what he owes. But--" Naome grinned to the sky,"I'll let him off the hook."

Wakka patted her back, proud of her,"Good. Ya needed to let 'em go, mon."

Naome nodded,"Yea. I'm just going to the mall to buy my cousin a Basketball. He's been always complaining about that."

Koria and Selphie then cried in unison," . . ._And he lies to meeeeeee--"_

Naome cringed,"I'm out. I'll see yaw when I see's ya!" She walked off.

"_Nanananana-naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ The two girls sang. They were singing one of Kairi Holms' hits. And let me tell you, their version, sucks.

"Would you two shut up?" Tidus asked as he covered his ears,"You're making me **_dislike_** Kairi Holms' songs when _you_ two sing it." Selphie stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey-hey now. Let's just go to the concert, ok?" Wakka pushed Selphie and Tidus ahead as Soar and Koria followed. "Hey Sora . . .,"Koria started, she looked at the graffiti that they passed. Naome calls it a work of art. Koria says it's vandalism. But no matter how she tries to explain to Naome, Naome always disagrees and points out it's still good looking. Koria hates to sometimes admit--it _does_ show some more creativity to the city.(**A/n: _uh . .I agree with Naome, it does look cool. But on the other hand, it it vandalism . .but I still like the way graffiti looks. They look REAL good.)_**

"Koria! Stop spacing out!" Sora was waving into his strange, younger sister's face to get her attention after she got his and completely went into her own world.

"You ass." Koria pushed the hand out of her way and sighed,"What I was going to ask you is that the VIP Pass you personally got from Kairi Holms is valid for _all_ of us?" She fiddled with her hair, looking at her brother as he frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed,"I dunno."

"You **_don't_**?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"You really are a dumb--"

"--ass? Well, you're _very_ predictable, Koria,"Sora smirked at his fuming younger sister. The group stopped and waited for the light to let them walk across the street. Selphie then jumped excitedly to Sora's side,"Guess what Sora!"

"Chicken butt?" Sora replied with a small smile. Selphie, in response, started to laugh hysterically, resulting in a lot of stares.

"No! I saw this morning in one of the magazines that you were at Kairi Holms' Hotel room with a sneakish smile. I wonder what Riku would--"

"What did you just say?" Sora turned to Selphie with a horror stricken face. She blinked,"You came from Kairi Holms' Hotel room with a smirk--"

"How'd **_you_** know?"

"I told you. I saw it on a magazine cover."

"What magazine?"

"Uh . . . a magazine."

"Selphie!"

"It's a new Zine called _Stardom Goss_. You and her was on the front cover."

Sora backed away with a horrid face. Maybe he _should've_ went down the elevator . . .

"Sora?" Tidus looked at him with a frown,"Did you--"

"No! I'm still a virgin! I would never do that!" This also resulted in stares.

"The light turned green. C'mon now." Wakka hussled the group to the other side of the street. " Don't worry about it, Sora,"Tidus assured,"Most Celebrity gossip is fake. I should know."

Sora tried to smile as he jabbed his hands in his pockets. Then he spotted a magazine shelf that stood outside a store. Then . . . .he saw it . . . :

_"Kairi Holms cheats for a Spikey Haired Kid."_

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

"What is **_this_**?"

Ustice threw the "_Stardom Goss_" in Kairi's lap with disgust. Kairi picked it up and raised an eyebrow,"Uh . . . a magazine?"

"No! Who's that on the cover?"

"Brittany Spears."

"No! The **_BIG_** picture!"

"Oh . . . me?"

"And?" snarled Ustice as he tapped his foot. Kairi rolled her eyes as she glossed her lips,"A boy."

"Who's the boy?"

"Why should he concern you?" Kairi threw the magazine on her couch in her room, that was backstage. She could careless about the person who made up a lie on a front cover of a magazine. Sometimes, it hurts, but other times, why should she care?

"Because that **_boy_** is not Riku!"

"So?" Kairi moaned in agitation,"That _boy_ is a friend and I happened to give him a VIP pass."

"You **what**? Without **my** permission?"

"Yes." Kairi smiled ,"What harm can it do?"

"What did this boy do to you?"

"Nothing. He was with Namine but nothing happened, we just talked."

"Just _talked_? Kairi! Do you _hear_ yourself? You're saying this as if it's ok! This magazine has proof that you cheated on Riku!"

Kairi turned to him hotly,"One:They only got pictures, they **_never_** talked to me or got it on audio, and two: I _already_ told you! It's not _cheating_ if I'm not in _love_ with Riku!"

"It doesn't _have_ to be, you're with him!"

"You forced me to!"

"Excuse me,"a knock on the door silenced the two. Ustice gave Kairi a glare as she stuck her tongue at him. A blonde with short hair and an earpeice poked her head in with a clipboard,"Excuse me, Kairi, you're on in 5, ok?"

"Yea,"Kairi nodded to her and went for the door,"Look Ustice,all it is is _Gossip_. Gossip is _never_ true, so back off,"Kairi closed the door behind her and Ustice glared at it,"You just don't get it."

**---------5 minutes later . . . .**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora had his arms crossed with a,"why-am-**_I_**-here?" face. Koria grabbed his arm excitedly,"C'mon Sora!"She had to yell over others who happened to be yelling too. "Why is it that whenever you go to a concert EVERYONE screams?" Sora yelled.

"STOP being a stick in a mud, Sora! Be loose! Have fun!"

"Can you even _hear_ Kairi singing?"

"YES!" Koria turned to the front. Sora narrowed his eyes at her,"I'm surrounded by idoits . . ."

**-----------30 minutes later . . . . .**

"THANK YOU FOR COMING! I LOOVE YOU ALL!" Kairi cried out happily. She then disappeared in a pink dust or smokey like substance. At this, everyone screamed.

"C'mon Sora! Let's go see Kairi Holms!" Koria grabbed her older brother's arm,"_C'mon_! _C'mon_! **_C'MON_**!"

"Hold up!" Sora found himself being dragged by his insane sister. They then stopped in front of two, buff, black men in black suits and black sunglasses. They were behind the whole stage set.

"I thought that was only in cartoons . . ." Sora pointed out as he gawked at the men. The others caught up to them and gasped at the two baffed men. Sora walked up to them,"Um . . . I got a VIP pass . . ."

"Let me see it." the guy on the left glared down at him. He could feel their eyes burn in him.

"Hey there!" Selphie walked up to the men,"Can we _all_ go in with that VIP pass."

Sora was too busy rummaging in his pockets. He gasped.

"What Sora?" Koria asked.

"I left the VIP pass at home!" Sora frowned,"I'm so stupid!"

"Yes. You are." Koria crossed her arms against her chest,"Nice going you--" she stopped when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Um, what's going on?" An auburn haired walked from behind the humongous men and spotted Sora,"Sora? Hey! You came!"

Koria, Selphie, and Tidus' jaws dropped. This was so sudden. Wakka, however, smiled maturely at the Popstar,"'Ello."

"Hey to you too,"Kairi smiled back. The two buff guys looked down at Kairi,"You know them Mizz Kairi?"

Kairi nodded,"Yea. They're ok."

"Alright." the men moved aside with humongous steps. Sora walked up in front of Kairi,"Um . . .they're nice."

"Yup. They make sure nobody comes through here. And I mean nobody unless you're on the list,"Kairi beamed at him. For some reason, Sora knew it was fake. Kairi looked around him,"Friends?"

Sora turned around,"Yea. Except one. She's not here."

"Well . . .I didn't need to know the extra info. How about you guys come to my room and we can chat."

**--------**

Kairi sat in a lounge chair with a sigh and looked at the teens who sat around her. She has never been around other teens like this before,"So . . .how about introducing your friends Sora?" Kairi suggested.

Sora, yet again, was slouching lazily in his seat,"Ok. The brunnette next to me is Koria, my strange, know-it-all, sister."

"HEY!" Koria blushed. How dare her brother inbarrass her in front of Kairi Holms!

"Oh. Your brother told me about you. You **_do_** look a great deal like him."

"Really?" Koria crossed her arms against her chest, still a little shy,"I don't get why people say that--"

"I **_don't_** see the resemblance." the siblings said together.

"Stereo, cool." Kairi grinned,"How about the other girl?"

"She's--"

"I'm Selphie! Yor BIGGEST FAN! I have **_all_** your albums and I know **_everything_** about you!" Selphie interrupted as her hyperness took control. Sora and Kairi looked at her with a frown. Does she really? Does she know Kairi's going out with a guy she doesn't love? Does she know her family is wrecked?

"Oh, how . . .interesting,"Kairi replied as she tried to smile,"How about the gentlemen?"

"He's Tidus. And the Island-Talking-Red-Head is Wakka,"Sora yawned.

"How about the one who couldn't come?" Kairi asked.

"She didn't want to come."

"Why?"

"She's not a fan."

"Her name is Naome,"Koria joined in,"She's shopping at the mall."

"Uh . . ." Kairi tilted her head to the side in wonder,"why?"

"She's not into Popstars. They make her cringe" Selphie explained,"Well . . .at least most of them. Some she actually likes. She's more of a hip-hop soul and a R&B girl, you know."

"Oh . . ."Kairi sweatdropped,"How is she like?"

"Thug."

Everyone turned to Sora who was scratching his head with an innocent look and a shrugg,"She's more of a gangster . . .I think she was in a gang."

Kairi blinked,"And you guys hang around with her?"

"She needs us. We keep her out of most trouble . . .well . . .we try to at least . . . ."Koria answered,"Besides--she's our friend. She helps us out."

"Like what?"

"She keeps us into what's going on around the world and the latest fashion. She warns us about things too. She's funny . .in her abusive kinda way,"Selphie replied.

"Oh . . ."Kairi held up the remote control and turned to her guests,"TV?" They all nodded with a shrug of their shoulders. Sora spotted _Stardom Goss_. on the coffee table. A frown appeared on his face.

"What?"

Sora looked up at the superstar who was looking at him while changing chanelle's at the same time."You read it," he pointed to the magazine. Kairi shrugged as her head turned to her tv,"It doesn't bother me. The paparazzi _always_ has some picture on there about somebody. No biggie."

Tidus found this boring as he gazed towards the tv. Then, something caught his eye,"Wait! Wait! Turn back!" Kairi looked at him with confusion, then she turned back a chanelle,"The news?"

"No! Listen!"

_))))"In other news, authorities caught the Santa Stalker at the mall. She attemped on trying to shoot Santa with a B-B gun. Authorities say she tried to do it in a sneakish way, however, she was on the 2nd story and was going to shoot above Santa when a bystander caught hold of her and called the police,"the news lady explained looking professional,"This is how the Stalker looks--" a picture of Naome showed up on the screen._

_"--Her name's Naome Nides, age 17, African American, and has been stalking Santa for awhile. First attempt, she hit him with a golf club, numerous times, getting away with the act. But now, she's under custody. Back to you Adam."((((((_

Everyone's mouth fell, except for Kairi who was still kind of confused,"Santa Stalker? She hit Santa with a Golf Club? Is she your Naome?"

"Unfortunately yes,"Wakka stood up,"C'mon, we gotta bail, Nae . . ."

"How much you got?" Sora asked.

Wakka sighed,"Not a lot . . ."

Kairi blinked then she smiled,"I'll pay the bail fee."

"You will?" the others exclaimed.

Kairi giggled,"I'm rich and get paid whenever a look-a-like doll that looks like me is bought at a store. And . .whenever my album sells."

Everyone beamed.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

"Why did you do it?" the detective asked.

Naome leaned against her chair lazily,"Uh . . .is beatin' the hell out of Santa so big as to bein' questioned for?"

"Obviously since now he's sueing,"the guy rubbed his forehead in agitation.

"The Fat Guy goes 'round the world gettin' good lil' kids gifts. How many kids is that detective?"

"Over a billion . . ."the blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow,"So?"

"**_So_**, why does the Fat Guy need to sue when he buys over a trillion gifts for goody-goody's? That's a idoitic thing to do."

"But you attacked him with a golf club."

"He had it comin'. Don't the guy have insurance?"

"Yes but--"

"Exactly." Naome yawned.

"Ms. Nides . . . ."the detective was really losing his patience,"do you still believe in Santa?"

"Pfft! No!" Naome answered,"My childhood was a bruised one, sir. I thought Santa was gonna get me a cell phone, but that guy didn't show no love to a sistah in the hood when she needed some! So when I didn't get my cell phone I swore to stalk him untill he **_paid_** what he **_owes_**!"

"The guy sweatdropped,"So basically you needed to pour all your anger on somebody and that person happens to be a guy dressed up as Santa?" Naome looked at him and leaned back in her chair,"Yea basiclly."

"So why did you tell me about the Whole kids and buying gifts thing?"

"Hmm . . ."Naome became thoughtful,"I needed an excuse."

The detective sighed and looked at her,"You'll be placed in holding over the weekend. We'll think about what to do with you afterwards."

"Detective Huions?" a lay came from behind the door into the dark room,"Naome Nides' friends are here to bail her out."

Huions sighed,"You got _friends_?"

Naome blinked as she sat up straight,"Is it a bunch of kids that look wierd?"

"Yes,"the lady nodded.

"Yup. That's my friends out there. At least they show me some love,"Naome smiled as she stood on to her fet,"See ya, when I see ya,cop!"

"Naome,"

Naome was at the exit as she turned to look back at Huions,"Hm?"

Stay out of trouble."

She shrugged and left.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Uh . . ."

Naome sunk stubbornly into the soft black cushion in the limo she rode. She was being lectured about responsiblity or some crap like that.

"I thought you said you let Santa go." Sora added. Naome rolled her eyes.

"Yea. Why'd you lie?" Koria asked. Naome grummbled.

"It makes it REAL hard to trust whatever you say,"Tidus added, Naome moaned,"Whatever."

"C'mon now, Nae. You said specifically taht you let 'im off the hook." Wakka said as he frowned at her.

"I did! I let him off the hook from me killin' him! I never said I was gonna let him off the hook of stalkin' the fool."

"You're hopeless. Twisting the truth. We should've made you got to the concert,"Selphie stated with closed satisfied eyes.

"And stand around with a bunch of idoits yellin' their heads off. Ah---I don't think so,"Naome crossed her arms against her chest,"What's that big word when they take away somethin' . . .like with school takin' away your pocketknife?"

"Confiscate?" Koria looked at her in question. Naome nodded,"Yea, what she said! They took my B-B gun!"

"What did you expect? You were about to shoot Santa! If not that, shoot an innocent bystander! Did you think they would just give you back your gun while they had you at holding!" Sora asked glaring at her hard.

"Uh . . . yes . . .?"Naome raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Nae, what are we gonna do with you?" Tidus rubbed his head.

"I dunno. _What_ **_are_** you gonna do?" Naome asked as her eyelids closed halfway.

Sora then glared at her harder,"How do you expect for us to keep you outta trouble when you're _always_ in it?

"You guys did get me outta trouble. I used to be in a bad street gang and hanged around some bad people--"

"You still do,"Tidus interrupted.

"Hey! They ain't the kind who shoot people down!" Naome kicked him,"I used to do that! And do you see me shootin' people down?"

"Uh . . .you tried to shoot Santa,"Selphie came in.

Naome glared at her,"Santa's a Fat Dude who go down some thin ass chimeney's. He ain't no _people_."

"Yea. You were horrible back then. You murdered some people,you jacked people's cars, and you've been in jail a lot,"Sora said a loud. He then frowned when Naome sat there, looking at him with a fallen face. She sat there, quietly which was shocking to the group. Then, ahe sighed,"True. Bein' the leader of the gang and hooked on some _things_ **_was_** pretty horrible . . . ."

"Untill you met us,"Koria reminded,"When you met us, we challenged you. We stuck up for you and finally got you on the right track. All we really gotta do is stop you from directingyour anger on other people and hustling them--"

Naome smiled sheepishly,"You made the hustling part sound bad."

Koria looked at her.

"Fine! I'll stop sellin' bootleg things . . . a lot . . .I'll still sell things but not as much . . ."

"Naome,"Sora drawled.

"What? A sistah gotta get some money when she needs some."

Sora sighed,"Whatever, look, no more harrassing Santa."

"Oh yea . . .did I tell yaw the guy dressed up as the Fat Man quit? What a scaredy bi-" Naome stopped when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to the Auburn haired,"Can I help you?"

"Naome!" Sora hushed her.

"What! My Lord! What's the matter with you!"

"What's the matter with you!"

Kairi looked out the window with lowered eyes,_So . . .this is what having friends is like . .. having their backs, being by their sides no matter what they are, what they do, or what they use to do . . .that's so unfair . . .most of my so-called friends used me. They used me for cash . . .they used me for the publicity . . .they **used** me . .. but they . . .,_She looked at the teens who rode with her. Selphie, preppy girl. Koria, Soa's clone. Tidus, smart ass. Wakka, big brother. Naome, outcast., And Sora . . .a lot . . .

Kairi smiled softly,"_He . . .He told me it was ok to cry . . ."

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**_Ok . .so I won't bust the one's who need to be busted. I'll let yaw off the hook. But I better see more reviews for all those alerts and favs. Naw, I'm just kiddin'. It's ok you jus love my fic. But I still need to know your opinion since reveiws help me continue updatin' I REALLY need to update The Whole Truth . .but I'm havin' concerns. Anyways, read and review. I can't do a special thanks because I'm in a hurry! So I'll jus say . . ._

_**Thanks to the ones who ain't lazy to review! You're wonderful! OH! AND ONES WHO DO READ THE STORY, IT'S OK IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH IT'LL HELP ME TO UPDATE, YAW CAN CONTINUE TO READ MEH STORY! THAT'S MY SPECIAL THANKS FOR TODAY!**_

_**I love yaw! R&R!**_


	8. ExTrAs

**Author's Note:**_Ok...sue me. I KNOW I got 6 stories to do--(and it might turn into 7 later on once I fix up my plot) But hey! I'm still entertaining annnd I updated this story! (Finally..)_

_**Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I was a transsexual and had seven babies at the age of ten?**_

_**I didn't think so.**_

_**If you're super gullible and slow I will explain. One I'm a girl, never changed my sex 'cause I beleive it's very wrong and no...I'm not gay.**_

_**Two) I can't even take care of myself! Why in the HELL would I have seven babies! I'm no hoe. So no, I don't have any babies(and will never have none untill I'm around 25.)**_

_**Three)And no. I'm not ten. I'm no age at all...I'm kiddin' you! I won't tell my age unless you can convince me.**_

_**Back to the point. If you know you won't believe me about crap like that than that means I own Kh.**_

_**See?You know I don't own jack.

* * *

**_

**Ch.8 ExTrAs**

It's Christmas Day, and our young amazing and dashing heroes are having a BLAST! Man I sound so gay. Anyways, It's Christmas, It's happy, everyones having a swell time! Ok--I'll leave no comment. Sora got a stereo and an electric guitar(Oh Gosh! RUN!) And Koria got "_101 Ways to Take Over the Brain of Your Dumb Big Brother for Dummies_", which happens to scare the hell outta her family-not to mention it was pretty thick mind you.

"Where did you find that Mom?" Sora stared at his younger sibling as she had her eyes glued to the pages.

His Mother frowned,"You won't believe what things you could find on the Internet."

After getting their presents at home, the two gathered the rest of their friends. Tidus showed off his PSP and Wakka did some _narly_ tricks with his new glistening ball. Selphie got a Nintendo DS and when they got to Naome's house she got-- a _gun!_

"This ain't no gun!" Naome covered after she desperately hid the weapon under her purple bed. She laughed sheepishly,"It's a gun to _fool_ folk I got a gun...and that it's real..." She then scratched her head and her gray eyes scanned the room,"Oh! Here! I got a Ipod and--" she held out her Psp,"a PsP. Aaannnnnnddddd-" She dramaticlly swung open her dresser that hid her tv. And underneath it was a--

"XBOX 360! NOWAY!" the boys crowded around it. Naome put a hand on her hip and laughed.

"Can we touch it?" the boys asked with sparkled, envious eyes.

"Sure, touch it. Touch It!" She laughed harder,"Not to mention a Ps3 shall sit beside the glorious XBOX 360! WOOT!"

"They ran out in every other store! How'd you get it?" Tidus asked rubbing his cheek against the smooth surface.

Naome shrugged as she dropped on her bed,"Ask my mama. She _paid_ for it."

"Good point."

Now let's turn our attention to OUR other star of this wonderful story! KAIRI HOLMS!(Why am I soundin' so gay?)

-----------

Christams day was like every other day to Kairi. Nothing much happened except some cookies and a few gifts exchanging. Tameo wasn't there. Kairi didn't care, right?Right. On Holidays like this you would expect for everyone to be home, dancing, family reunion, high fives, eating cakes, and glomping everyone who gives you the best gift. Can you say oh hell naw? That's the complete opposite in the house of Kairi Holms. It's quiet, Namine was home, so was Joe. Tameo was out, no surprise. The Tree was just a big, beautiful house plant. With nothing under it.

"Merry Christmas, Kai," her father smiled warmly at her and handed her a small black box. She smiled at him as she opened it. There laid a golden necklace that read,"_Kairi Holms"_ She beamed up at him as her spirit hieghtened. She embraced him,"It's great Dad! I love it!" She put it on and admired her self in the mirror. Just then Namine made herself come in and smile,"Oh My Gosh Kairi! It's beautiful!" She stared at it hard and long as if Kairi would actually give it to her. Even if she did it would be weird for Namine to walk down the streets of the city with her name around her neck. Some would say fan, others would think wrong.

"Anyways,"Namine looked up to Kairi with a big grin seeing as Kairi wouldn't take it off,"I did get you something!" Namine lifted up a small worn bear,"Remember? Mr. Tuffles?"

Kairi literally snatched the bear and squezzed it with a hidden strength, jumping up and down in the air,"NOWAY! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! WHERE'D YOU FIND IT?"

"In the Dumpster a while back--but-but- I cleaned him up and now he smells like Fabreeze!"Namine smiled hugely like she did a good deed. Which she did--

"Who would put poor Mr. Tuffles in the dumpster?"Kairi asked with huge hurt eyes.

"Uh...well...mom..?"Namine whispered fiddling with her fingers,"But! I found him! I cleaned him up and waited 'till today to give him to you!"Kairi sighed, suddenly her mood dropped. Then she tried to smile at her twin,"I didn't get you anything though..."

"That's ok!" Namine's eyes turned shiny,"All I want for Christmas is Sora!"

Kairi coughed and blinked her eyes, almost dropping her bear. Did she hear correctly? _SORA?0! _She was surprised that Namine remembered his name! Hearing his name made her throat feel stuffy and dry, her stomach fluttered and tightened. She felt so awkward. What was she feeling? Why was her heart beating so fast? And loud? Can Namine hear it as well?

"He's hott! His eyes I can never forget! And his innocence is so cute!"Namine giggled. Kairi frowned at her twin as she held on to Mr. Tuffles tightly.Squezzing the poor thing to death...well...it's not really _alive_...

"He seems different from the other guys. I like him!" Namine went on,"I think I might ask him out--"

"NOOOOOO!" Kairi blurted out, tightening her grip on Mr. Tuffles. Namine blinked and turned to her auburn haired twin,"Why not?"

"Um..well...be-be-because...,"_I like him--wait--! what! I do not like Sora..I just...care for him--as a normal teenage friend. Right..?Right! Of course!_ Kairi continued to convince herself of the situation when Namine waved in her face,"Hello...?"

"Oh! Uhm...well...you're not good in relationships Namine. He's the type who would want a long and strong relationships...yeah...!"Kairi sweatdropped.

"Oh...yeah..."Namine shivered,"I _am_ bad at long relationships." She nodded toward Kairi,"I absolutely agree. No asking Sora out. For a minute there I thought the only reason why you said no was because you liked Sora too."

Kairi's face turned red.

Namine blinked,"Oh. My. God. You...do..."

Kairi shook her head fiercly,"No! I-I don't!"

Namine smirked,"You so totally do, Kai. And you know what? It's on."

Kairi raised an eyebrow at her,"What do you mean?"

"Whoever can get him to like them keeps him. Deal?"

Kairi's face burned,"_WHAT!_ I won't do that! Not over Sora!"

"Well, either you like it or not. You will do it. Force of Nature Kairi. And for future reference, he's already mine."She grinned and walked off with a satisfied walk. Kairi watched with a death glare,"Oh..."

"...I'm _so_ gonna kill her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Opposites attract."_

_By:(Uh...who again?)_

"We won't be back in school untill a couple of weeks." Koria stated out of the blue. The group sat boredly in a small cafe' they love to chill at.

"So?Why state the obvious Koria?"Sora asked her with annoyance. She pointed evilly at him,"I'm reading my book, _BIG Brother,_soon, I'll be controlling that very empty shell of yours!" The group gave random stares at the brunette. Then Naome perked up and replied,"_Grrl Stoip_!"(**A/N:_I say dat allll the time. And all my friends and family.)_**

She continued with a whipered voice,"But seriously someones been sneakin' some crack..."She stirred her ice water with her straw as her head rested in her hand,"I _was_ gonna tell yaw somethin' else but I forgot what I was gonna say..."

"Keep thinking. This'll take a while." Tidus mummbled. She kicked him from across the table.

"HEY! Nae!"

"Tye!"She mocked in a sissy, prissy voice. He mummbled under his breath. Everyone was there except Selphie which was odd. That was good to Naome,though. Selphie could get on a sistah's nerves--I-I mean someone's nerves.

In unison, the group suddenly moaned. That's when they heard big bangs from the window with frantic screams,"TIDUS! WAKKA!KORIA!NAOME!"**_Bang,bang,_**"SORA!"

The party turned to the window to see Selphie banging excitedly at the window. They all gave her wierd looks. Selphie rolled her eyes and trotted in. She ran to her friends, sweat rollingndown her forehead,"Guess! What!" Everyone looked at her with bored expressions. This, they said,"Just tell us."

She beamed,"They are making Kairi Holms movie here!" She shrieked as she clapped her hands, and bounced up and down. Usually, Koria would join in but she was too lazy to at the moment. Everyone moaned,"Duioh!"

"No! When I say _here_ I mean, here and **_now_** . Just down the street! Everyone's down there! Come on!" She grabbed Koria by her arm and strated to drag her,"C'mon guys!" Sora straightened,"Okay...I'm in! I've always wanted to be able to fly!"this time everyone gave him random looks. Selphie, however, grinned,"Well, come with us Sora!"

Naome sat up too,"Annd...I know how we can get _in_ the movie."

"REALLY?"Selphie, Koria and Sora exclaimed cheerfully.

Naome nodded cooly,"For sho'! I know the sneaky way in and I _promise_ you we won't get in no trouble!"

"Cool!"

"Count me out."Wakka stood,"I'm takin' no chances."

"I'm in." Tidus said with a big toothy grin.

"Aight! So it's settle!"Naome chimed,"Let's go get in a movie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Move! I said move bitch!"Naome yelled knocking down a plump 14 year old. Sora shooshed her,"Are you out of your mind?"

"YES!"She yelled in his face as she pushed more people out of her way recieving glares and swearing. She swore back as Sora hid his face. She got through and saw that the security was tight. Her friends fell on top of her,"GET. OFF!"Naom grummbled angrily.They obeyed.

Naome stood with thoughtful eyes,"Hmm..."She looked to the side to see some people going into where the movie scene was taking place. A big security gaurd was checking his list.

"Let's follow them."She pointed afar while leading her friends to the guy, trying to walk in through casually when he put a hand out and stopped them,"Who are you?" Naome looked behind him and saw a whole lot of random people in uniforms, high school uniforms to be exact.

_Extras, huh? Hmmm..._,She smiled casually,"First scene, huh?"

"Yea...?So?"

"We're extras in Kairi Holms' movie."

"You don't have their costumes on..."

"We're gonna change into it."

"Well..." He glared down at them. Naome sighed,"Would you deny Kairi Holms' _word?_Do you know you are riskin' gettin' fired 'cause you _think_ we lyin'?"

He frowned before he sighed heavily and moved a side,"Ok...go on in."SAelphie and Korie couldn't help but shriek. Naome gave them a stern glare as the group walked in.

"We need more extras! More extras!" a lady shouted with a clipboard in hand. Big,huge, cameras stood in place. A big thingy with a chair and camera was moving back and forth. People were chatting while a jet haired who yelled before yelled more orders desperately,"We-**_need_**-extras! There's not e--"she stopped mid-sentence when her eyes fell on the group,"Nevermind! You guys over there! C'mere!"

Koria squeeled but was cut off when Sora jabbed his elboe to her side making her yelp and whisper,"I'm telling mom..."

"Are you extras?" the lady asked as she came to them.

"Yes,"Naome answered for everyone.

"Good. Here's the costumes. Hurry up and stand on set," the jet haired threw clothes into Naome's hands. She raised an eyebrow. Then she turned to her group,"Aight! We're in the movie you all!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You put RIKU in my movie?0!"Kairi schreeched, She was looking over the skit as tension flared,"AND Namine!0? What the hell!0?"

"Kairi, baby! Don't use such profnity. I AM your agent. Plus the author wanted romance." Ustice said.

"Oh! I hate you! You, of ALL people with a brain, know I don't love Riku, I can't STAND my sister and **_I HATE last minutes notices!_**"

He didn't listen to what she said, he was on his cell phone.

"ARRGH!"Kairi picked up a pillow to throw at him when the jet haired lady peered in,"We're ready for you on set Kairi. Extras are getting in place, cameras are rolling the sceneries. 2 minutes."She left. Kairi grummbled as she followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Can you _believe_ we're in a movie?0!"Koria asked with brightened eyes.

"Nope,"Naome looked disgusted at her uniform,"I look like a punk."

"Punk Rock?"Selphie asked as she frowned to Naome,"Stopping bashing Ro--"

"No...!" Naome glared at her with half closed eyes,"A _punk_ as in sissy."

"I think you look kawaii in that skirt,"Koria objected matter of factly.

"What?"

They were in a line to get told what to do as an extra.

"You will be drinking water from a fountain,"the jet haired lady told from her clipboard. Some guy ran up to her with a horror stricken face,"We lost Eva! Who's gonna play Kairi's friend now?0!"

"Uhm..."the lady overlooked the extras then pointed to Naome,"She looks like the diva, bad girl, attitude like character to play Raye."

Naome looked around her dumbfounded then pointed to herself,"Who? Wha--me?"

"Yes you. Can you remember lines?"the lady asked.

"Uh...yeah...?"

"You're in. MAKE UP!" Next thing Naome knew was that she had 15 different ladies doing her make up.

"She has a part!h my gosh!" Selphie exclaimed squealing. When she was up next to be told what to do, the lady looked at her then to her clipboard,"You...You're janitor."

Selphie's mouth dropped,"What! But that's nasty! Can't you give me something more cleaner...?"

The lady looked up from her clipboard,"Either you do it or you're off my set."

The people looked at her. Selphie caved in,"Fine..."

"Here's your clothes."the lady gave her a pale,gray, dirty, one peice jumpsuit. Selphie took it with disgust.

"You're a jock,"the lady told Tidus. Tidus turned to Sora with a smirk,"Heh! What did you get?"

"Don't know yet."Sora answered with a smirk back.

"You, spikey haired kid. You're the captian of the basketball team. Here's a jacket."the lady tossed him a blue jacket. Sora's smirk turned into a smug grin.

"You...popular clique. Basically just stand around, point to people and snicker. But don't make it so obvious."

"I've always wanted to do that!"Koria beamed.

"I'm **_so happy for you_**,"the lady replied sarcasticcly. Feeling dumb, Koria walked away with a scowl.

"Is that all? Ok. Places everyone!"

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Sinamo, we need you."said a tall black man. Naome was standing next to Kairi with a bored expression.

"HEY YOU! ACT! CUT!"the director yelled to Naome. She sighed,"Ya can't expect for a sistah to remember a whole skit in 10 seconds."

Director sighed heavily,"Take ten..."

The guy,who was tall and black in an agent suit sighed too. Then refrained himself,"Sinamo, we need you."

Naome looked up and down at him,"Bruh...why do you _need_ her? You look 30."

Sora who was pretending to talk to Tidus and the other jocks in the background, tried his best not to laugh. Naome was putting this whole thing in her own style.

"Look,**_Mizz_**,I was talking to Sinamo,"

"Is that so? Are you gay?"

"Raye...let me handle this,"Kairi acted with a calm and blant face, looking at the tall guy.

"If you wann get your ass raped,go on ahead,"Naome pouted. She then paused. Everyone looked at her,then, Nae laughed.

"CUT!"

It took about 20 takes to get that scene wrapped up. The next scene, Riku was supposed to be in but he hadn't showed up yet.

"CUT! Where is Riku?" the director yelled in frustration. A skinny dude ran to him with a shaking hand,"He-he's not here,sir. He sprained his ankle and he can't be in the movie since he's already booked."

"WHAT?0!Who's gonna play Ron? We need Ron!" the director turned to the jet haired lady for help. She looked at the extras,"Uhm...spikey haired kid!" She ran on set towards him and grabbed him by the collar,"You're Ron. Have you ever acted before kid?"

Sora grew flustered. Lights blarred, the set was dreadfully quiet. Everyone's eyes were on him. Out of them all he felt Kairi's eyes. He blushed slightly,"Uhm...I-I'm in Drama Class...?"

"Good enough! We got a Ron!" the jet haired lady grabbed Sora's wrist,"You're wierd hair and beautiful, amazing eyes will make you a star kid!"

Sora gulped,"But--" He doesn't want to become the thing he heard. He didn't want to be apart of the Famous Act! Little does he, his friends, Kairi, and **_you_** know...this is the beginning of some pretty jacked up stuff.(**_Only took me 8 chapters to do that.)_** Untill the next chappie of Stardom! See ya next time!

* * *

**A/n:**_YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! THIS IS IT! The beginning of the biggest things to come. I got my Punk'd chappie! And I found my book to those who I told through private messaging. Thanks to Some1udon'tknow! Couldn't really do it without your idea and me making it more of my own I wouldn't have gotten my Punk'd chappie.R&R_

_Jus so yaw know...It's gonna make you fall out cryin' better than that Santa thing. It's really Random._

_**Talking to mehself:**I got up to 87 reviews! YAY!_

_**sPECIAL tHANKS TO:**_

evilinupunk  
Infrared Rayz

Sanuka

kingdom219

IceBlueWings

Tyjet

RuinsofTikal

SiegLord

Mishirure

.Oh.Your.Hott.

Mayalen

Mayalen EragonShadeslayer


	9. Troubles a Brew

**Author's Note:**_ So I updated The Whole Truth and let me tell you—I'm so happy!criesI had a lot of issues with tryin' to fix da plot and it ain't funny. Now I'm updatin' in order (except probably Unwanted Love) I think I grew blank on dat story 4 a while. So, yep, yep. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:_ If I own KH, you guys would be my zombie minions and together we would rule all the sharks of the sea—oh—and rule the world…while rulin' da sharks—just kiddin'! I don't own KH series.

* * *

_**

**Ch.9 Troubles a Brew**

"**I**t's **so** not fair that _you_ get a part in the movie, Sora when you didn't even audition." Koria stated as she lay on her back on the carpeted floor of their living room. She kicked her legs out far enough to kick him hard. Sora glared down at her, kicking her back. Then, it turned into a kicking war.

"Guys, stop. This is a chance of visiting family in the city so don't ruin it. Ruin it when I leave." said an annoyed spiky haired blonde who sat beside Sora.

"Shut up Roxas!" the siblings shouted to their cousin with the same annoyance as he.

Roxas, the skater boy, rolled his blue orbs as he changed the chanelle, "Seriously, I _can't_ get enough of you two."

Sora stuck his tongue out at his _slightly_ order cousin before he pulled his legs up to his chest, thinking for a bit, "Oh…yeah…"he jumped to his feet, "I have to meet Kairi today for something."

"_Oh…_a _date_!" Koria taunted as she pulled n her toes.

"NO!" Sora kicked her while his face burned slightly, "It's a meeting. Something about the movie."

"And how come I can't come?" Koria asked, her amazing blue eyes glaring at him.

"Be_cause_. You're an _extra_. You don't really have a part Koria." Sora grinned as she tried to punch him hard when it just tickled him, "I'll be back by…" he looked to the father clock, "—7pm. Tell mom, Roxas."

Roxas shrugged as he turned to another chanelle, "Whatever."

"You're not gonna tell her are you?" Sora asked with agitation.

Roxas did a sly laugh, "You know me too well."

"Whatever, bye, "Sora left as both his relatives shouted out, "Have fun on your _date_!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

**OOOxOOO**

**K**airi was psst.

She looked down at her watch for the umm-tenth time now. _Nobody_ showed up. Was she at the right time? Right place? Right _mall? Because **this**_ was ridiculous. She stood and twisted her cap backwards, popping some gum in her mouth. She blew a big bubble as she put on her shades with rhinestones on the sides. She put her handbag over her shoulder and started on her way until someone shouted out her name.

"Hey Kairi!"

She jumped, looking around timidly to see if anyone reacted too. She turned around to find Sora running up to her. She was half-relieved and half-upset.

"Sora!"

Sora frowned, "I came didn't I?"

"Uh, yea, but the meeting was an _hour_ ago! Where were you and don't call my name out like that in _public_. It's surprising to see no one's reacted to th—"

Sora furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey! I forgot about the meeting and I was at home doing some business---like watching TV and such…"

"You Lazy Bum."

"I'm not lazy!"

"Well, you got me sitting here for an hour alone! _Waiting!_ You're **_not_** supposed to be late."

"I'm _sorry_—wait…if the meeting was an hour ago—weren't there other cast members here too?"

Kairi frowned and grew even more psst, "Supposed to be! Am I the only one who cares about the damn movie?0! It needs to be finished **ASAP**! **And! **I HAVE TO START ON MY NEW ALBUM SOON! How am I supposed to do **_that_** when there's **_NOONE_** coming for the damn meetings! What! THE! **HELL!**"

"Kairi." Sora started with a frown as random people passing by the two gave them strange looks.

"—I mean don't you find it upsetting that **no one** showed up to a meeting that was an **hour** ago—!"

"Kairi!"

"—isn't that some bull! If there's one thing I hate more than being told last minute stuff is **late people**—!"

"KAIRI! CALM DOWN! _I'M _HERE!"

Kairi stopped and took a deep breath as she looked to Sora, "I think I'm gonna have a migraine, Sora…everything is unorganized. I'm upset. I'm stressed…I need Kool-Aid."

"Don't we all, but we can get that from Naomé—wait—wasn't Naomé the one who told us there **_was_** a meeting today?"

Kairi became thoughtful before slowly nodding, "Uh…yeah….that's right."

"Why would there be a meeting at the _mall_…?"

Both teens looked at each other before sighing dramatically, "Oh Naomé…she set us up."

Sora looked up to the sky where the glass top roof separated them from outside to inside. He could imagine her right now,

"_Heh, heh, I got you two alone! Sex it up!" Naomé said, smiling happily and teasingly at him from the sky._

"So…what now?" Sora asked turning to the singer/actress. She looked thoughtful before grabbing his arm excitedly, "I wanna shop! I want to be a teenager today!"

"Wha—_what?_ Aren't you a teenager already?" Sora asked with his cheeks turning crimson.

"Not really, no." Kairi let go as she twirled around on her toes, "A teenager is a person who's 13-19 years of age, who hangs out with friends, have free time, & go to school. I don't have any of that except that I'm 16."

"So…you want the experience?"

"YEA!" Kairi grinned to him, "And I wanna shop! Shop 'till I drop! Wait—." Kairi grabbed his arm again, "—till _we_ drop!"

"Man…I should've never come…" Sora muttered as he hung his head. He already knew this was gonna be a _long_ 3 hours.

**XXXoXXX**

"**K**airi…"

"Hmm…?"

"Does it take 30 minutes to decide to get a Gucci bag or a Prada bag? I mean—you don't like purses."

"But I like bags."

"Same difference."

Kairi frowned toward Sora as he miserably held all her purchases for the pass hour. She pushed up her sunglasses as she turned back to the selections of purses and bags, "Sora, have you ever heard that the bigger the bag a person compares the bag than you. Your bag gets more attention than your body."

"Your body is fine, "mumbled a blushing Sora.

"What?"

"I'm just saying—," Sora sat the bags of things she bought down and stood beside her, looking at the prices, "—you're blowing off your money. I say keep it and forget the bags—5 more numbers this could be a phone number, not a price."

Kairi stared at the price with an emotionless face, "What's wrong with it?"

Sora gaped at her, "Kairi, this purse could be someone's lease or rent, or even mortgage for their home! Don't buy this."

She pouted, "But—it's _so_ pretty Sora."

"Kairi, you already have a nice, new bag hanging on your shoulder. Why do you need another one?"

"So_ooooraaaa!"_ She crossed her arms, sticking out her bottom lip, "Don't make a point! I want to be—"

"—act—."

"—no, _be _a teenager today. Just for today. I'm always working! I need a break! Please, just let me buy it."

Sora raised an eyebrow at her before saying, "Real teenage girls, _dream_ , of buying Prada bags, but they don't spend thousands of dollars _just_ for bags. They hang out than just shop. Believe me—spending a one day with Naomé, Selphie, and Koria was the most tiring day of my life."

"But—Paris Hilton and Lindsey Lohan get to party! Why can't I!0?" Kairi continued to whine.

"You're not either of them, Kai."

Kairi looked back at the bag before dropping her shoulders, "Fine…you win."

Sora danced in victory, "HA! I beat a celeb—!"

Kairi broke him off by punching him, "—don't yell that out loud!"

"Doesn't matter. They will know _I_, Sora Alms, beat you! Talked sense into ya too!" Sora punched the air. Kairi sweat dropped, "It's not a big deal, Sora…"

"That's what YOU think!"

"Sure. Whatever."

**OOOxOOO**

"**T**o home, Kairi?" Her driver asked. Kairi heard a distant flash as she put away her bags in the limo. She knew there was a camera man not too far away, "Yeah."

Sora didn't seem to hear it, "Work tomorrow, right?"

Kairi looked at him and seemed to smile, "Yep. Remember your lines, ok? That way we can get more scenes done quickly."

"Where is it again?" Sora asked with embarrassed, dotted eyes.

"The deserted lot in the park. You know the unfinished park." Kairi frowned at him, "Anything else?"

"Why?"

"No one will be there."

"Oh."

"Tell everyone else."

"Kay."

"Sora, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

She gave him a quick hug, "Thanks for the time today! It was fun!" She backed away and heard another flash. Sora frowned at her.

"What? Isn't that what everyone else does when they say goodbye after they had fun…I saw it on tv…"

"It's new to me."

"Oh…well…" Kairi blushed, embarrassed, "Thanks for the time anyways."

She quickly entered into her limo when Sora added, "You be safe."

She grinned, "You too."

"See you." Sora stuck his hands in his pockets as she waved and the limo drove off. He grinned before walking to the bus stop, hoping he had bus fare.

----

In Kairi's limo, she stared out the window in boredom. Across from her was her twin Naminé. She smirked to Kairi as she fiddled with her nails, "So…you were on a date with Sora…you sneaky devil, you said you had to go to a meeting."

"I didn't lie. I thought you were going too but I was wrong. Plus, it wasn't a date. It was…a chance hang out." Kairi replied calmly as she drew things on the window.

"Sure, yea. Anyways I need a favor."

"For what?"

"I got to meet someone."

Kairi looked at her with disgust, "Naminé! You _promised_!"

"I know…I need to stop making promises I can't keep." She whispered, touching her chin.

"What for **this** time?"

Naminé looked at her with a fallen face, "It's not like that! It's…" She looked out the window with a blush, "It's someone from the past. He came back for a visit. I need to see him again."

"Who? Allen? Dave? I've heard you say this so many times Naminé, I'm not covering for you again." Kairi glared at her with a stern eye.

"Nothing will happen! I swear!" Naminé turned back to Kairi with a stern glare too.

"That makes—the 109th time you said that."

Naminé dropped her shoulders, throwing up her hands, "Kairi! You know him! He wouldn't do anything to me! He's _very, very_ different. **_He's_** the reason why I was attracted to Sora! Sora looked like him!"

Kairi blinked before turning back to Naminé, "You mean _him?_ _OhmyGosh_, "Kairi looked down, touching her lips, "are you _sure_ this is the same person we know? _Him?"_

Naminé nodded as she looked down at her fists on her lap with a red face, "What will he think of me now..?"

"Do you want sister honest or—mean, bitch honest?" Kairi asked, using that line from what Naomé said at times.

"Uh…sister honest…"

"A hoe. But—he _is_ very different…so…he's back in town? I think he would worry for you but—he wouldn't see you as the girl he _used_ to know…before you turned to this. You were innocent Naminé…"

Naminé frowned as the Limo slowed, she climbed out, "I—I wish I had that innocence back…"

"What happened—to make you loose it? To make you do this? Was it him?"

"NO! He never did anything…someone else…you wouldn't understand."

"—I can try. I'm your sister—."

"—just tell mom and dad I'm at Borders."

"—but—!"

"See you, Kai." She closed the door and disappeared into the crowd. Kairi frowned. Whatever happened to Naminé wasn't a good thing…what _really_ happened to make that shy, innocent, soft spoken girl turned—into this girl. Kairi still has yet to learn.

**XXXoXXX**

"**Y**ou're back?"

Sora stared at Koria with aggravation, "Oh, I didn't know I had a curfew."

"Well? What happened to make a meeting be _5_ hours long? You're two hours late from what time you **_said_** you would be home! I was worried."

"My demonic sister has a heart!0?0!" How _adorable_." Sora playfully pinched her cheeks as she snatched away; snarling at him, "Don't be an ass. What happened?"

"Nothing. So, what're we having for dinner?"

"Can't have dinner 'till Roxas gets back."

Sora frowned and turned back to her with a questioned look, "Where's he?"

She shrugged with a glare, "I don't know. I'm not his assistant. All he said was that he was gonna meet someone important."

"…someone…_important_…?"

Koria shrugged again before running back upstairs.

**OOOxOOO**

**(5 hours later)**

**T**he door opened silently as Sora sat in the dark on the stairs, he frowned, knowing something was bound to happen.

"Roxas, where have you been?" Sora's mom asked.

There was a pause before he responded, "Out."

" '_Out'_? Did you tell me where you were going? Or when you would be back? Do you know it's 1:39 **am** now? If something had happened to you, how would I know where you were at or been at?0!"

"Geez, Auntie. I'm sorry."

" '_I'm sorry'_?0! Roxas—" She stopped and sighed, "—just don't do it again. Go to bed." She walked off as Roxas stared after her. He rolled his eyes and went to the stairs. He stepped and saw Sora look down at him.

"Sora…?" Roxas slowly asked, looking at him closely.

"…where were you…?" Sora asked this unemotional.

"Is everybody on my ass today or what?"

Sora felt a playful smirk play on his face, "Yep. So tell me. What's up? Who's this someone _important_?"

"A girl, if you wanna know." Said Roxas with a calm face, climbing over Sora, he stopped and looked down, "_She sure did change a lot…_"

Sora looked up at him with his amazing blue eyes in a curious state. What had Roxas mean by that…? Did he mean that this '_someone important'_ was a "_she_"? And who's the girl? And why was he asking himself all these questions? And why did he even care, and why did—

"Ravey! Stop!" Sora glares at me, the author. I grin at the brunette, "Heh, tryna keep up da show, my main man. I'm just havin' me da time of da life!"

"Sure, whatever. Just don't do that again."

"Sora…? Are you talking to yourself?" Roxas looked a Sora from the top of the steps. He raised an eyebrow before walking off, muttering a "_Weird._"

**XXXoXXX**

"**O**k. Everyone in their places?" The director, Adam Wes asked. Tidus stood beside him with a grin, "Haha. Your name sounds like Adam West."

"Shad up."

Sora was frowning like there was no tomorrow. Roxas came up to him, "What's up, cuz?"

"You. Why did mom say I had to bring _you_ along?"

"Because. I'm your big cousin."

"By two weeks."

"So? I'm still older than you."

"Why did you want to come anyways? Aren't you more the city type? You would walk around the whole city with your skateboard than come here."

"Because. Free food." Roxas answered simply. Naomé came up from behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck, "See? That's what I'm talking about! All about the food, right?"

Roxas grinned to her and nodded, stuffing a doughnut in his mouth.

"HEY! WHO'S BEEN EATING UP OUR DOGHNUTS!"

Roxas' eyes grew wide before stuffing the whole doughnut in his mouth, making Sora and Naomé laugh.

"Guys!0? Stop laughing! We need to rehearse before they shoot I need to make got to an interview today about the movie!" Kairi came up to them with a worried looking face.

"Girl, chillax. It's gonna be aight. I practiced _all_ night long! You'll see!" Naomé said with a prideful grin.

"In your case, it better." Kairi said with a glare. Sora frowned to Kairi before she turned to Roxas and gasped, "Roxas? Is that you!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me—wait…Kairi? Oh Yeah! The tomboy…who kicked my ass when I teased your sister! Which reminds me…where is she?"

"Over there." Kairi pointed to the far right, with a calm face.

"Kay, thanks." He walked over to her.

Sora frowned at her and then looked to Roxas with disbelief, "You know him? My cousin…?"

Kairi looked at him, "Yeah. When we were little. I didn't know he was your cousin…no wonder you two kinda, sorta, look alike."

"Duh, but they act different. See? Roxas is a bad ass." Naomé said with no regret in saying that in her voice.

"Thanks for clearing that up…" Both Kairi and Sora said at the same time.

"Stereo…oh! Right! What you two do at the mall yesterday…?" Naomé asked with a sly look in her face, grinning from ear to ear.

"N-N-Nothing! Asolutely nothing!" Kairi and Sora cried out, blushing at the same time.

"You two look like cherries." Selphie chirped in, skipping pass them.

They blushed harder.

"Well, well…" Naomé started but stopped when she looked across the lot and found a guy in black. It motioned to her. She frowned.

"Uh…I'll be right back." Naomé left them in a daze as she ran to the guy. Sora blinked and watched them. She was looking away as the guy looked down at her, talking. She turned sharply to him with a worried face, saying more things. The guy put a finger to her face, poking her hard in the nose. He walked away, leaving Naomé there with a scared look on her face. She walked back to them, her face still looking very worried and afraid.

"Hey, what's wrong…? What happened? Who was that?" Sora questioned her. She gave him a fake smile, "It was nothing important. Just someone my ma knows."

"Your mom knows that shady guy?" Kairi asked. Sora turned to look at the auburn haired teen. She must've been watching too.

"Yeah. Someone she works with. No biggie…" Naomé laughed with uncertainty in her voice. She's never acted that way before.

"Places everyone!" came the voice of the director once again.

"Coming!" All three teens said together. They ran on set.

Sora looked back to see the same guy from before, staring at them…or maybe just Naomé…what was going on? Sora could've _sworn_ he saw a smirk on the guys face before the dude left. A terrible shill went down Sora's spine.

"Oww!"

Sora turned to see Naminé was holding her foot. Sora stopped and frowned, "Sorry, Naminé. I wasn't paying attention."

She looked at him with a red face; she did a small grin, "No. That's ok. I was in a daze and not watching where I was going." She sounded oddly shy and soft spoken. Today sure was filled of surprises already.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I' gonna delete Unwanted Lone because I don't wanna worry about that story…I never really didn't like it. R&r and thanks to those who reviewed! Over100+ reviews! Keep it up yaw! Next chappie is The Punk'd chappie! WOOT!_


	10. You Just Got Punk'd!

**A/N: **_Ah…It feels good to be bac

* * *

k. Back to storytelling. Ah, yeah…I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. Really I am. I have a teenage life ya know? I have crushes, school, clubs, after school activities…etc. I mean, it's hard making up a chappie…OH RIGHT! THE MOMENT YOU AL BEEN WAITING FOR! PUNK'D CHAPPIE! CHEYA!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KH series, Punk'd, or Ashton Kutcher. I don't own MTV either. Please enjoy.

* * *

**_

**_WARNING: No animals have been harmed in this chapter._**

_**Ch.10 You Just Got Punk'd!**_

"**O**h man! That was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!"

Naomé was still laughing as the whole group gathered at the stairs of Wakka's house. Kairi's face was red with tear stains on her cheeks. Sora continued patting her on the back, trying to keep a straight face and coax her at the same time. Kairi buried her face in her hands, "OHMYGAWD! I can't believe I did that! Ustice is gonna kill me!"

"Stop worrying Kai," Naminé said with a small grin, "It wasn't…_that_ bad."

"NO! IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Kairi screeched. "I don't even want to see it on television. I mean, Ashton…I can't believe he's going to use that footage for an entire episode! I'm going to be in newspapers, US magazine, television…and even worst! MADTV! WAAAAH! I don't want people to mock me!"

"Girl, don't get it twisted. If you walk around with a proud look on your face, people is gonna think, 'Man…Kairi don't give a damn about her humiliation.' You gotta watch it. It's the only way to fight against the humiliation." Naomé chided.

Kairi glared at Sora and Naome, "You're the ones who planned this! Now you wanna be Oprah Winfrey or Dr. Phil on me? Go away! I'm not watching it!"

Sora grinned, "Oh yes you are. You're gonna watch it and laugh your ass off in Wakka's house."

"And if you don't laugh at that you could laugh at Wakka's laugh. It's hilarious, believe me," Koria stated.

Kairi hissed at them all.

Roxas took the initiative to knock on the door. Wakka came a few moments later with a yawn, "Ah…what's happening, mon?"

"Move out the way! It's about to come on!" Naomé pushed through and sat on his couch, turning the television on with excitement. Sora pulled Kairi in as she dug her heels into the ground. Naminé grinned slyly and pushed her making Kairi fall over Sora in a suggestive way. When everyone else came in they looked at the blushing teens with a smirk, "OOOOHWEEE!"

Kairi gathered herself up with a glare, "Shut up! I didn't even want to be here!"

Naminé laughed, "Yeah, you did. Right Roxas?"

Roxas only nodded.

Kairi groaned in the inside as Selphie and Tidus sat her down on the couch. Naomé was turning to MTV when the Punk'd main screen came up. Kairi closed her eyes.

"What's goin' on, mon? Why ya all in my house with a pop singer crying and forcing herself to not watch this?" Wakka asked completely confused.

"Sora, since you like feeling on Kairi, open her eyes," Naomé said breezily.

Sora gaped at her as Kairi's eyes flew open with shock, "WH-WHAT?0!"

Naomé only smirked as she answered Wakka's question, "You're in for a treat my dear, Island talker friend."

**(Punk'd Show format )**

_Ashton: HAHAHA! MAN DO I HAVE THE DIRT ON ONE FAVORITE POPSTAR TONIGHT! (Laughs maniacally) Today we're punking Kairi Holms, our loved popstar. _

_(Scene changes to face him from behind)_

_Ashton: You know. The one who starts her concerts with her back facing the audience._

_(Scene changes to look at him face on)_

_Ashton: For some reason, people love that. And if you've never been to her concerts than you know her as Riku's wifey. By the way, he's apart of this chapter. We're punking her with something she hates more than anything in the world!_

_(Scene blinks out to reveal Ashton in an unrealistic Gorilla suit)_

_Ashton: GORILLAS! OH-OH-AH-AH! _

_(Scene changes with Ashton in normal clothes again)_

_Ashton: What we're gonna do is have a Zoo Keeper tape her Gorilla on Kairi's work spot for her new movie. People start arguing and Zoo Keeper's assistant runs up to her and tells her the Gorilla got out. Everyone's freaking out as one of Kairi's friends, Sora, leads her outside away from the madness. He leaves as Kairi's boyfriend comes and says he'll look for the Gorilla. Gorilla comes and scares the hell out of Kairi. Riku comes to her rescue. He gets beat up and Kairi watches. Then another friend of Kairi will come out, Naomé and…I'll let you all see for yourself. _

_(Scene changes to a woman in a zoo keeper outfit.)_

_Ashton: Sara is going to be our clueless zoo keeper._

_(Scene changes to a guy with a gorilla outfit on, but it's more realistic)_

_Ashton: Dave is going to be our runaway gorilla._

_(Scene changes to a small guy in a suit)_

_Ashton: Matt is our assistant._

_(Scene changes to Sora, Naomé, and Riku)_

_Ashton: And Kairi's friends Sora, Naomé, and her boyfriend Riku is apart of this._

_(Scenes changes back to Ashton)_

_Ashton: (Back is turn to camera. He turns with a red haired wig on and a microphone, using a prissy voice) OK! Actioooooooooooon-ah!_

…………………………………………………_**..(Scene changes to Movie set)**_

_(Everyone is getting ready outside when Sara, the Zoo Keeper comes up with a frown)_

_Sara: I'm sorry but…we had permission to shoot here._

_Adam Wes: (Looks at her as though she was stupid) Ah…no…we had permission to shoot here._

_Sara: But, we asked in 5 months advance. See, we've been waiting to shoot Chad, our gorilla, and, well, I don't want to be rude but you have to go._

_(Kairi overhears and turns while someone was putting on her make up and another was doing her hair.)_

_Adam Wes: (Furrows eyebrows) we can't do that. See what YOU don't understand is the deadline for this movie is two weeks later. And we'll be done with this are by tomorrow so you can come and get this land by that time, ma'am._

_Sara: (shakes her head) Our deadline **is** tomorrow. We need this site today._

_Adam Wes: We have plans tomorrow so we can't move. Do it somewhere else._

_(Kairi gets up and walks over with crossed arms)_

_Kairi: What's going on._

_Sara: (Gives her a side glance) Sorry, but the adults are talking._

_Kairi: (Glares) I'm sorry but if you have any issues, you should be talking to me. This is my movie after all._

_Sara: (Turns to her)Ok, ma'am, I paid to use this land today. You guys have to move._

_Kairi: We can't just move all of this equipment so that you can tape for an ape who scratches his ass most of the day._

_Sara: (Looks insulted) That's Chad! Chad has feelings too, and you better treat him with respect! Just because you have a movie and you're some star doesn't mean you run the damn world little girl. Because of your movies and these music videos and crap, people don't give a second thought about the animals and their habitats. _

_Kairi: (Starts to get psst and about to go off when a short man in a suit comes running up to Sara with a worried look on his face.)_

_Matt: CHAD IS GONE SARA! CHAD ESCAPED!_

_(Kairi's face goes white.)_

_(Sora runs up to the group)_

_Sora: (Confused look) OK. I just saw this huge black monkey with a stick in his mouth pass by. And the shock got Selphie screaming. _

_Sara: OMG! OH no! Chad! He could get hurt! (Turns to Adam Wes and Kairi with a glare) Get everyone off the premises. He could be mad. (Runs off, calling for the gorilla)_

_Sora: (stares at her blankly) Ok…did she just call that big ass monkey "Chad"? Who calls big ass monkeys "Chad"? _

_Kairi: (Still white faced)_

_Adam Wes: It's a gorilla, smart one._

_Sora: (pouts) I knew that! (Turns to Kairi) Whoah…Kairi…I better take you away from this madness._

_(Leads her to the Parking Lot)_

_Sora: (Frowns at her) You look like you're about to pass out. You wanna hear something funny? (Grins) It's a poem I made up. (Clears throat) Beans, Beans, the musical fruit. The more you eat, the more you toot. Beans, beans, it's good for your heart. The more you eat the more you fart—_

_(Kairi, stares at him)_

_Sora: (continues) The more you fart, the better you feel. So let's eat beans for every meal! Beans, Beans it gives you gas. Goes in your mouth and out your—_

_Kairi: SORA! That's enough! I'm ok. That was…very…creative…_

_(**A/n: I didn't make that up. I found that on Fanart central and it cracked me up. And guess what. Sora was the one who said it too.)**_

_Sora: (smiles proudly) Yeah, ain't it? I'm quite fond of it. Tell it to your rich friends Kairi. It's the best._

_Kairi: (sweat drops) Yeah, it certainly is._

_(Sora seats Kairi down on a bench as he grins down at her.)_

_Sora: I'm gonna help them find that big ass monkey—_

_Kairi: Gorilla_

_Sora: (Waves it away) Whatever. Same thing. It's hairy and it scratches its ass. _

_Kairi: (Giggles) Yeah. You're right._

_Sora: (Nods and runs off) Stay there, ok?!_

_Kairi: (Nods. And sits quietly for a bit. Then she starts to doze off.)_

_(Gorilla comes and sniffs her.)_

_(Kairi slowly wakes and looks around dazedly. She stops when she sees the Gorilla.)_

_Kairi: AH-AH-GORILLA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_(Riku comes out with shock)_

_Riku: WTF? Kairi! Don't worry1 I got this!_

_(Kairi stands on the bench, still screaming bloody murder)_

_Riku: (Jumps on Gorilla and the two wrestle.)_

_Kairi: (Stares) Oh no! Riku!_

_Riku: (getting ass beat by gorilla) Run Kairi! Run!_

_Kairi: (Starts to run when Naomé comes out with a rifle)_

_Naomé: Don't worry you guys! I found a rifle! Bueat ain't it? I found it fully loaded too!_

_Kairi: (still screaming) SHOOT IT NAOME! SHOOT IT!_

_Naomé: (raises an eyebrow) Why? You and everyone else said I couldn't do no more violence._

_Kairi: WHO GIVES A FUCK!0? SHOOT THE DAMN THING!_

_Naomé: (laughs crazily) this is gonna be great. This is for you Tupac! Pretend this is the heifer that shot you! (Aims gun at Riku and Gorilla who is still getting ass beat by Gorilla) Say hello to my wittle friend._

_Riku: (stares at Naomé) NO! DON'T SHOOT!_

_Kairi: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!_

_Riku: (Stares at Kairi in awe) SHE COULD KILL ME!_

_Kairi: I DON'T CARE! SHOOT! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU SHOOT AS LONG AT THE GORILLA IS DEAD! SHOOT IT!_

_Riku: ARE YOU MADD?0!_

_Kairi: YEEEEESSS! SHOOT THE GORILLA NAOME!_

_(Sara comes out with a gasp as she stood before Naome and Naome tried to get a clear shot)_

_Sara: DON'T SHOOT CHAD! I'LL SUE!_

_Kairi: DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHOOT!_

_Sara: You'll go to jail!_

_Kairi: I'LL BAIL YOU! SHOOT IT NAOME! I'M GIVING YOU MY FULL PERMISSION!_

_Sara: I'LL CALL MY LAWYER AND SUE YOU TWO TIMES THE MONEY!_

_Kairi: I'LL PAY FOR IT! SHOOT THE GORILLA!_

_Riku: NOO! LISTEN TO THE LADY! DON'T SHOOT!_

_Sara: DON'T SHOOT CHAD! PLEASE!_

_Kairi: FUCK THIS! SHOOT HER AND THE GORILLA!_

_(Sora runs out to the conflict and stares)_

_Sora: HEY RIKU! YOU KNOW THERE'S A GORILLA KICKING YOUR ASS?!_

_Kairi: SORA! SHOOT THE GORILLA! KILL IT!_

_Sora: Woah…Naomé…is that a rifle—holy shit! Don't shoot! You could shoot Riku by mistake!_

_Kairi: SHOOT! KILL THE GORILLA! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SHOOT RIKU IN THE PROCESS!_

_Riku: YOU KNOW WHAT KAIRI!0? IT'S OVER! (Tries to get free of madd Gorilla)_

_(In the camera film where Ashton is watching, everyone is on the floor laughing away their lives)_

_Kairi: I DON'T CARE! YAY! HOO-RAY1 YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD! NOW NAOME, KILL ALL THREE OF THEM! I'LL BAIL YOU!_

_Naomé: (Smiles) OK! WE HAVING GORILLA STEW TONIGHT!_

_Sara & Riku & Sora: DON'T SHOOT!_

_Kairi: SHOOT IT!_

_(Ashton runs out of the room and out o where everyone was yelling. He taps on Kairi's shoulder and she turns with raging eyes)_

_Ashton: The only one who's getting shot is you Kairi! (Stifling a laugh)_

_(Kairi frowns)_

_Ashton and everyone else: YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!_

_(Kairi looks at them blankly as she saw the gorilla take off its realistic head to reveal Dave. She then jumps down and walks calmly to Naomé. Naomé raises an eyebrow as Kairi took the rifle out of her hand. Kairi aims at everyone)_

_Kairi: I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!_

_(Everyone swears and runs for dear life. But then they didn't know I, Ravey, took the bullets out of there. Bwahahaha! I'm so hilarious!)_

_**(end of Punk'd show)

* * *

**_

Kairi was in the middle of laughter. Wakka literally wet himself as he wiped his tears from his eyes, "I can't believe that happened. Kairi…you were never innocent! Oh mon! This was hilarious!"

Kairi buried her head in her hands, "I hate you all. I hate you the most Ravey!"

(I grin to the scene.)

**A/n:**_ I hope you thought it was as funny as I thought it was…maybe better. I was laughing while I typed it. Hope yaws like. R&R! Oh, and to explain this whole, me in the story. Only Soar and Kairi knows I'm torturing them. Funny right? Hehe. Review!_


	11. Hawaii

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I can't own KH, even if I wanted to. Damn lawyers. GO AWAY! **

**Lawyers: Awwww. . .**

* * *

"Kairi…?"

"Good morning Naomé."

"What's up?"

"Hawaii."

"What the Hell?"

"To celebrate the finishing of the movie project!"

"I don' have that kind of money."

"That's ok, it's my treat!"

"Hmm. . .will my family be able to come?"

". . . Well. . . . . .Um . . . not really. Sora and the others are coming and if I allow their families to come that will be . . . well . . . out of my budget . . . heheh, even stars have limits."

"Ok. Sure. When are we going?"

"See, that's why I came. Um . . . now. . ."

Naomé blinked before she laughed, "Wow, for real?"

"Y—yes . . ."

"Ok, let me tell my folks a sec ok. Stay right there, key chica?" Naomé disappeared behind her door.

"Kai! Is Nae getting ready?" called out Sora in a Hawaiian shirt. His sister had on a Hawaiian dress as she fiddled with her ipod, bored. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Naminé and Roxas were all bickering about God knows what. Kairi smiled towards the bus that was taking them to the airport. Her smile soon vanished when the house behind her started jumping and shouts came from inside. Kairi turned to it with circled eyes, "Uh . . ."

Naomé came out with her bags, dusting herself off, "My ma says she's kinda psst she and my brothers can't come but she wishes me well."

"Oh . . . uh . . . ok." Kairi sweats dropped, "Alright, let's go then."

The two girls went in the bus with smiles. Naomé sat beside Koria and waved to her house, "We do need this vacation . . . even if it's in the winter time . . ."

Everyone sighed, "Right . . ."

**XoX**

"So why take us to Hawaii, Kai?"

Sora looked at her as they boarded into her private jet. Kairi shook before laughing half-heartedly, "To get away from mom and Ustice."

Sora blinked, "Why . . .?"

Kairi angrily shook him by the collar, "BECAUSE YOU PUNK'D ME!"

Sora laughed, "Aww Kairi, I thought you would forgive us by now . . ."

Kairi rolled her eyes and sat down on the leather seat. Sora sat beside her, "Your own private jet, wow."

Naomé jumped into a seat with Koria, "Mmhm, we're living the fine life!"

Kairi frowned annoyed, "Yeah, through my money."

Tidus sat next to a window, "It's amazing you're only inviting us—"

"Well, you guys are true friends so it's only natural to bring you guys along." Kairi replied with a grin.

Selphie sat down beside Tidus who flinched, "Aww man Selp—ple—"

Selphie hugged him, "Aww, I love you!"

"Speak for yourself . . ."

Wakka sat in the back with one seat as he played on his handheld game, earplugs stuck in his ears. Roxas and Naminé sat together with chitchat faces and grins. Kairi grinned to the picture, "You know . . . I'm happy your cousin came to visit . . ."

Sora blinked, "Uh . . . how so?"

Kairi lay her head on her hand which was propped on her leg, "Well . . . if it wasn't for Roxas . . . then . . . Naminé wouldn't be so . . . her old self right now. She's acting like her old, regular self. I'm being able to tolerate her better . . ."

Sora looked at Roxas and Naminé before smiling, "Yeah . . . she used to be very flirty but now she's very shy and quiet—"

"That's who she was. It fits her," Kairi pointed out.

Sora nodded in agreement. He grinned again as the jet took off.

**oXo**

"HAWAII! HOLY FRIGGIN GOD OF THE MOTHER OF HEAVENS WE'RE IN HAWAII!" Naomé shouted as they climbed into a private bus that will drive them to their hotel.

"I wonder where we're going to stay at! A five star hotel perhaps?" Selphie exclaimed, clinging unto Tidus' arm. He was blue in the face.

Kairi shrugged, "Not really. Just a decent hotel—"

"CHEAP ASS RICH SUPERSTAR!" Naomé angrily shouted. Kairi hushed her, "Nae, quiet down!"

Sora leaned out of the window, "YAY! HAWAII! WOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Naomé did the same, "YAY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Oh my, we're going to have so much fun."

The two danced inside the bus. Kairi slid lower into her seat of embarrassment, "I'm going to have fun, I'm going to have fun, I'm going to—"

"HULA DANCERS!" Koria gasped as she excitedly waved to the ladies. They waved back as they continued to dance. Sora gawked at them, "Wow . . . look at their hips!"

Kairi bonked him on the head, "Pervert."

"AWWWWWWWW, Kairi! I was only kidding!"

"HEY COMMONERS! LOOK! I'M ON A SUPERSTARS BUS! THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE GONNA HAVE MORE FUN THAN YOU! NA-NA-NA-NA-BOO-BOO!" Naomé shouted outside the window.

"Nae! Stop doing that!" Kairi fussed.

"OMG, is that Kairi Holms?"

"That is! Wow! Hey! Can I take a picture of you?!"

Kairi glared daggers of death at her friends. Everyone silently sat in their seats, muttering a quiet, "Sorry."

The bus ride to the hotel was quiet as everyone took in to the surroundings. When the bus stopped in front of the hotel, everyone climbed out and entered inside. Kairi got their rooms and handed them the keys, "Same sex will sleep in each room so Wakka, and Tidus, Selphie, Naomé, and Koria, Me and Naminé, and Roxas with Sora. Any questions?"

No one disagreed as they took the keys and went their separate ways. Kairi called out to them, "Meet down here at 4 to go to the beach ok!?"

"Sure!"

Naminé stood beside her auburn haired sister, "Clever Kai." She giggled, "No one will be able to do any dirty things—"

"Oh like you?" Kairi retorted with a slight blush.

Naminé blinked with a clueless face, "What are you talking about? I don't do that anymore, that will betray Roxas . . ."

"Ok, I get it." Kairi cut in with a flat tone, "Let's just get to our room, ok? I need a break."

"Of course!"

**XoX**

"Can I hula with you?"

"Sure, just move your hips like so and move your arms opposite of the way your hips move."

Naomé nodded as she joined the dancers. She was smiling hugely as she sung out in as a joke, "OH BABY WHEN YOU TALK LIKE THAT, YOU MAKE A WOMAN GO MAD, SO BE WISE AND KEEP ON, READING THE SIGNS OF MY BODY!"

The dancers sweat dropped as a crowd formed around them. Sora watched with dotted eyes, "My God . . . don't tell me she's singing—"

"AND I'M ON TONIGHT, YOU KNOW MY HIPS DON'T LIE, AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL YOU BOY, COME ON LET'S GO, REAL SLOW, DON'T YOU SEE BABY ASI ES PERFECTO!"

People started to clap as Naomé had her own show to perform. Soon, the hula dancers followed her move.

"BAILO EN LA CALLE DE NOCHE, BAILO EN LA CALLE DE DIA—"

"Nae, ok, that's enough, let's go," Sora pulled her away as the people clapped her away with smiles.

"Who knew you knew the song so well . . .?" Sora muttered as Naomé laughed, "Well of course! Hips don't lie!"

"Oh, go swim, will ya?!"

"I will, see ya, when I see ya!" Naomé laughed again as she dipped into the ocean.

Sora sighed with a lopsided grin as he sat beside Kairi who was staring out at sea, "Amazing, this is how a real vacation is supposed to feel like. . ."

Sora blinked and looked at her, "Huh? I thought you were—"

Kairi shook her head, "My vacations were alone with Ustice and Mom . . . but it still felt like I was working, but now . . . seeing friends have fun and not worrying much is a vacation, where you just sit and lay back." Kairi sighed heavenly as she plopped unto the towel, "I'm so glad I just left without telling anybody . . ." She sat up with a grin and excited eyes, "Like a real teenager who runs away to her friends house right!?"

"Uh, well, in your case a teenager running away to Hawaii to have fun then yea. . ." Sora added with a small embarrassed grin.

Kairi chuckled, "Yeah. . ."

_Click, flash!_

The two teens abruptly turned to find a guy snapping pictures with a huge camera, "I'm getting big money for this—"

Kairi grumbled, "If you don't mind can you go somewhere else and leave me alone?"

"Kairi, who is this guy?! Huh? Your rebound guy since you broke up with Riku on national TV, or . . . isn't he the same guy you were sneaking with from before?" The photographer asked snapping another picture.

"Uh—" Sora started.

"Don't answer him, Sora," Kairi demanded standing, "I'm not answering any questions from a photographer unless we had a planned interview—"

"Are you avoiding my question? Have you slept with this guy, huh? Not the innocent Kairi we used to know now are we, what's his name? Why are you so secretive? How was it in bed—"

Sora stood and snatched the camera from the guy's hands. The photographer looked at him shocked before angrily trying to get the device back, "You ass! Give me back my camera!"

"If she doesn't want to answer your questions then stop asking, if she doesn't want you around taking photos then stop taking them, if she wants you to leave—" Sora glared with intensity in his aqua eyes, "—then leave, her, alone."

"You don't have any right to take away my camera! This is my job and this comes with the territory of having stardom and if she didn't want it then she should've never became a star—" the guy argued.

Sora raised an eyebrow before calmly walking to the edge of the ocean's waters. The guy ran up to him, "Hey-hey—HEY! You better not--!"

Sora threw the camera into sea. The photographer gaped before he jumped at Sora, throwing blows. Kairi gasped as she ran to the scene, "Stop it! Get off of him!"

Naomé and the others saw and heard as they came running, breaking through the forming crowd. Naomé blinked as she held back her friends from getting close, "Stop, don't worry about Sora, he got hand. He can take care of himself."

Sora punched the guy at the nose making the guy fall back. Sora got on top of him and started throwing more blows on the guys face, back to back, not giving the guy a chance. People started chanting and gasping as a couple of people started betting on who was going to be the victor. Kairi looked at the black girl who was examining Sora's moves, "Ok, go ahead, he lost his temper."

Kairi ran in and grabbed one of Sora's wrists who stopped in midair. He looked at her with a bruise and cut on his cheek. Other than that he had no other injuries. Sora's tense face softened as he frowned and climbed off the guy. He looked at his knuckles and saw smeared, spots of blood. He frowned even harder, "Damn, did I--?"

"I'm—I'm going to sue! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" The guy was bloody all over his mouth. Naomé went to the guy and helped him up, "It's amazing you can talk . . . after all of those hits," she turned to Sora with an emotionless face, "Pretty rough on this guy a bit much Sora?"

Sora sighed, "Sorry . . ."

The photographer kept on throwing threats despite his injuries and muttered one thing that worried Kairi a little, "I'm making sure the boss hears about this, look for us at your movie premiere Kairi Holms." At that he went out sea to retrieve his camera.

Kairi frowned towards Sora, "You didn't have to do that . . ."

Sora grumbled as he went towards where the bus awaited them. Everyone knew their trip to the beach was kind of ruined and decided to follow the spiky haired. Kairi was the last to follow.

**OxO**

"Wow, look at that guy! He looks good," Naomé commented, sitting beside Wakka. The group was eating dinner at an outside restaurant where people dance with fire and did amazing tricks with them. Wakka was sipping through his straw as he watched the performers, "You don't seem too shocked about Sora's action at the beach, yea?"

Naomé frowned before sucking on a piece of pineapple, "Well, I don't know much but Sora was brought up to protect himself, like me. He would hit back if anybody put their hands on him, I don't blame him, I do the same. So he only retaliated when that guy punched him. I only seen Sora fight a few times but when he fought that guy . . . I was . . . a little surprised. To think such a lean guy like him, an easy-going guy, can have such strength . . . Kudos to him for beating that obnoxious photographer's ass!"

"I had a feeling somewhere in that paragraph you were going to say that . . ." Wakka replied with a sweat drop. Naomé looked at him before smiling, "Well, you must know me quite well, islander dude."

Wakka shrugged.

Sora's head was face down on the table where he sat alone. Koria went to him, "Sora?"

Silence was her reply.

"Sora, are you perhaps . . . depressed?"

Silence.

"Well, hitting your head on the table will help you feel much better."

Silence.

Koria frowned before she smiled and grab her brother by the hair, beating it against the table. Satisfied, she crossed her arms against her chest with a proud smile that resembled her brother's. Her smile vanished as soon as she saw red spread from under his head. She panicked, running away to join Wakka and Naomé.

Kairi sat across from Sora and sighed, "Sora . . .?"

Silence.

"I know you feel bad for hurting the guy but you can't just become depressed like this. Emo doesn't suit you . . ." Kairi continued as she slowly took in the red spreading from under his head. Her eyes grew huge, "S—S—SORA! OMG! SORA!" She ran around the small table and pulled him up, "S-Sora . . . why is there a busted ketchup packet stuck to your head?"

Sora stirred and yawned, "Huh . . .? Kairi . . . do you smell ketchup?"

"Yeah, all over your head." Kairi answered, stifling laughter.

Koria looked on afar and ran to Sora, hugging him, "Ah! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!"

Sora blinked, "What the hell?"

Sora then touches his forehead and sighed, "How amusing . . ."

Koria and Kairi laughed.

After cleaning himself up he sighs in his seat and frowns at Kairi, "So, what were you talking about the photographer at the beach?"

"Oh, uhm . . . I thought you were feeling bad or something . . ." Kairi answered. Sora nodded; "I can't believe I let myself get worked up like that . . ." he then nervously looked to the auburn head, "I hope you don't think differently of me—I mean . . ."

"No, you were mad for my sake, thanks." Kairi smiled softly towards him, "I was worried but, you're a very strong guy Sora."

Sora's cheeks warmed as he scratched his head, "Aw, I wouldn't say that . . ."

Kairi smiled hugely as she turned to the performers, "Oh . . . my . . . gawd . . ."

The drums played a very familiar beat as Naomé stood on stage in between Koria and Selphie, "MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, I CAN TEACH YOU BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!"

The others were all sitting down hiding their faces.

Selphie stood out, "I know you want it,"

Koria pointed out, "The things that makes me,"

Naomé spun out, dancing with one of the fire performers, "What the guys go crazy for,"

Koria and Selphie echoed, "For . . . for . . . for . . ."

Selphie pointed to Tidus, "They lose their minds,"

"The way I wind," Koria pointed out to another guy.

"I think it's time," Naomé flirted with the male performer who looked awkward.

The three girls struck poses, "La la-la la la, warm it up. La la-la la la, the boys are waiting. La la-la la la, warm it up. La la-la la la, the boys are waiting—"

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, I CAN TEACH YOU BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE! MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, I CAN TEACH YOU BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!"

Sora smiled to them none-the-less, "Well, I guess, if they hadn't come along, we wouldn't have so much fun, huh?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah . . ."

**XoX**

"Hawaii sure was fun, we should do it again some time," Koria pointed out as she, Sora, and Roxas climbed out of the bus. Kairi nodded, "Yes, very soon."

"Kay! Bye!" Koria waved happily.

Kairi and Naomé were left in the bus as Naomé had a stern look on her face. Kairi climbed to her, "What's wrong?"

Naomé shook her head, "Nothing . . . it's just . . . drop me off there ok? I'll go home this way; I got something I have to check up on."

"Are you sure?"

She only nodded. The bus came to a stop as Naomé gave a smile and jumped out with her luggage, "Thanks again, Kai. It was fun."

"Ok! I had fun, especially with you along!" Kairi waved out the window.

Naomé nodded and waved until she couldn't see the bus again. Her eyes fell as a familiar voice crept up her skin, "Where have you been? I missed you."

* * *

**A/N: **_I felt like this chapter was a filler of the story like a, "I need something to take this spot, it doesn't matter, it's not important" but I really liked it. D So, R&R! Please and thank you. Who is this guy Nae knows?_

* * *

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed:**

kingdomfantasyanime453

Giga Sonic

Tyjet Ansatsu

Oathkeepera

Sora's GuardianAngel

IceBlueWings

imp4ever

stupidandcontagious44

Evil Genius of the COCA

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

kingdomfantasyanime453: Yay, thanks much! I was laughing too.

Giga Sonic: Naminé is better now . . . but thanks for reviewing!

Tyjet Ansatsu: I know it was, I loved that chappie!

Oathkeepera: I updated, thnx 4 reviewing!

Sora's GuardianAngel: Thnx!

IceBlueWings: Don't we all wish they were real . . .? Oh well, thanks for the invention of Fanfiction where we let our imaginations take the best of us. Thanks again, even though I always say this, for always being there for my stories (cries) You're the best! Wah!

imp4ever: Ah, don't put yourself down from what I said. I may have a life but I'm not living it at this point since I'm a lazy chick who wants to spend 80percent of her time on Myspace.-.-;

stupidandcontagious44: Corny makes it funny and I try to fix my grammar but my Microsoft Word is an idiot sometimes. I rely on it against my better judgement.

Evil Genius of the COCA: 0.o Wow, u read my fic in ONE night?! Wow, kudos to you! Sorry for the waffles, my bad, and thanx again.

_**LOVE YOU GUYS NOW REVIEW FOR MEH!!!!**_


	12. Naome Nates

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all…_

**Attention:**_** This chapter is a very emotional chapter. To those who might think this is stereotypical, please understand that I'm not trying to enforce stereotypes. I **__**HATE**__** them and I'm black and understand but still, my goal is to have you all **__**feel**__** something so enjoy if you wish. **_

**Ch. 12 Naomé Nates**

**Naomé** stared oddly at the gang as they blinked at her appearance. Kairi was the first to pipe, "Hi there girlie! Nice turtle neck!"

Naomé gave the auburn haired a small grin, "Thanks girl…um…so what's up?"

Tidus twisted his lips before asking, "I thought you hated turtle necks…"

Naomé's hand jumped a little before she took her seat, ignoring him, "Anyways, Kairi, what's the sudden emergency?"

Kairi gave an unsure smile. The gravity of their atmosphere was almost suffocating her. She then cleared her throat, "Well, we're finished with the movie! Aren't you guys excited about the Premiere next week?"

"Why have you been skipping school?" Sora asked Naomé. Naomé cut her gray eyes at him, "You're being rude. Shut up and listen to what Kai has to say."

Sora sighed, "Yeah, we're happy."

Kairi frowned realizing the gang's moods were not what she was expecting. What was going on and why were they on Naomé all of a sudden? Naomé looked very sleepy and down the past few weeks. She was wearing more long sleeved things and Kairi has heard from Sora that she hasn't been going to school since it started. Everyone was starting to worry because the black girl who was usually in high spirits and sisterly, crazy love was distancing herself as the minutes passed.

What was going on?

"…Anyhow, I can't wait to go to the premiere. It's gonna kick ass," Koria exclaimed with a punch to the air. Sora looked to Kairi, his eyes sending her a message, "_We need to talk to Nae…_"

Kairi frowned. She didn't want to. Naomé was a bit touchy since the day she dropped her off after the Hawaii trip. She didn't want her head to be bitten off from bugging Nae. She never liked it when Naomé gave her a scowl when she did ask questions.

Naomé yawned, "Yeah…fun."

She looked down at her cell phone.

She stood.

She gave an apologetic look.

Then, she walked out the door.

"Something's up with her you guys." Wakka spoke as he sipped the coffee contents from the cup he ordered. Koria frowned, "I'm worried."

"She hates turtle necks," Tidus repeated, scrunching up his face, "She can't stand them."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Kairi asked.

Selphie frowned, "She smelled like cologne."

Everyone turned to her. Selphie's frown deepened, "She smells like men's cologne."

"Maybe she's dating?" Wakka suggested.

"Yeah and she's trying to impress them with dressing differently." Selphie assured with a relieved grin. Koria agreed. Sora frowned, "I don't know…"

Kairi took him into consideration, "Yeah, she would've called me about men. She adores them. But…maybe it's from being with her brothers more often."

Everyone then agreed to that.

"That doesn't explain her school absence though," Koria pointed out. Wakka nodded, "Yeah, man, but maybe her mom's been needing help around the house."

"True…"

Sora stood with Kairi by his side. He looked to the gang with a straight face, "Kairi and I is gonna talk to her."

Koria frowned, "She's not going to like it."

"I don't care."

"You never do Sora." Kairi pointed out with a bland voice. He gave her a handsome grin to shut her up. He was always amused whenever she caught her breath from that.

"Shall we go Lady Kai?"

Kairi grumbled before following the brunette.

**XoX**

**S**ora found Naomé on a corner, her hand holding on tight to her shoulder purse. She then turned to look him dead in the eyes. He expected to see her roll her gray orbs and run off. She didn't budge. Sora and Kairi gulped as they made their way over to her. When they stood in front of her waiting for a snide remark, none came.

That worried them even further.

Naomé turned from them, "What?"

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked in a soothing voice that made Sora's stomach churn.

Naomé didn't respond right away, "A lot."

"Care to tell us about it?" Sora asked with concern over his face. Naomé looked at him with a straight face,

"No."

Sora was shocked, his heart pounding with confusion, "Wh—what?"

The black girl's eyes slowly looked someplace else. It held no emotion, "I don't wanna talk about it Sora. Not right now…not ever."

"Why? We're your friends…" Sora mumbled.

Naomé nodded, "Yeah…I know. But you guys already had to deal with my past shit and right now I'm being a big girl. I don't want you guys involved…"

"Still! It doesn't matter. Friends are friends…we tell each other stuff…please, whatever you're going through…you don't have to deal with it by yourself," Kairi pressed. Sora nodded.

Naomé snorted, "I know that. Friends also help others out. You two would be helping me big time if you left me alone."

"Why are you acting so cold?"

Naomé's eyes twitched, "I'm tired of masking things. Past weeks…months…I've been masking everything…now…I'm just kinda losing control of things…well…we are…but…it's none of you guys business."

Sora felt like he had been punched. Naomé turned to the two. Sora held his breath. There was fear drawn out on her face, "I'm beggin' you guys…leave me be…"

Kairi didn't know why but she nodded. Sora's eyes shot big when he saw her agree with Naomé.

"Thank you…I'ma be fine ok? I will be absolutely fine…" Naomé bit her glossed lip before disappearing into the crowd, walking across the street.

Sora turned to Kairi hotly, "Why'd you do that?!"

Kairi blinked, her hand patting his cheek, knowing he would calm down just a bit, "I understand that as a friend you'll always worry till death hits your front door for them but it's not our place to bother her if she doesn't want to be bothered."

Sora bit his lip stepping away from her soft touch, "Yeah, yeah…I just…what could be going on for her to act this way?"

Kairi looked at him, "When I saw fear on her face…I knew that she was more worried for us than for herself…"

"What?"

"She said that you've been in her past problems right? Then…she sounded like she didn't want us to interfere for _our_ safety."

Sora blinked, "What…what could she be doing that would make her worry for _our safety_ in the first place?"

"That's probably why she hasn't told us anything. Our safety…might be in trouble if she were to tell us or for us to be involved."

OxO

"**M**a!!!?? MA!!!???"

Naomé entered her house. It was dark and quiet. Naomé frowned; worry deepening on her face, "Work huh?"

She dragged herself upstairs and entered her room. She took off her red turtle neck and looked at herself in the mirror. There were bruises and cuts on her arms, stomach, shoulders, and the strangling bruise around her neck from the beads she wore. She stared at the very necklace on her dresser counter, fear reviving on her face.

"Damn…it's still sore…I hate that Xemnas," Naomé muttered, flinching as she ran her index finger along the bruise on her neck. She then fell to her knees, tears streaming her face, "I don't want to do this anymore…I paid it all, I _know_ I did…" She took out the $200 from her purse, thoughts circulating in her mind. She then stood, wiping her face furiously, putting on a stony face, "It's not about you Nae…this is for the Fam…For Ma, Pops…those knuckleheaded brothers…"

She shuddered, "Where the hell are they at…why they would up and take off like that…?"

She continued mumbling things to herself, pacing her floor. She stopped when her cell played. The ring tone screeched with danger as her eyes grew huge. She opened her cell, "Yes?"

"Nae, I need you to come over to the place…I have some important jobs you need to take care of."

"I just came back from—"

"I didn't ask for your response…unless you don't _want_ the money these jobs will get you."

Naomé hushed.

"I thought as much. You have 10 minutes, no later."

"…"

"Do I make myself clear?"

_I want to fucking kill him…_

"Yes…Xemnas…"

**OxO**

**Naomé** entered _The_ Alley Way. It was called that as a meeting place for The Organization gang. Naomé took a deep breath, knowing that something horrible was going to happen. She walked to the very end of the alley before stopping. Her eyes went huge. All she heard was a blood curdling scream, the world spinning everywhere as her eyes found itself back at the all too familiar corpse lying in a puddle of blood and dirty water.

"D—DEBRION!?" She screamed in fear, shaking far too much from her brother's body. Her heart was pounding so fast she was afraid that it'll jump right out of her chest. She stepped back refusing to believe the inevitable. This _couldn't _be her brother. It just _couldn't._

"Yes. It is," said a sultry but deadly voice that seemed like it read her thoughts. She wisped around her eyes huge with terror and a boiling anger, "WHO DID THIS!?"

She was staring into the eyes of Xemnas. His deep, yellow, orange eyes that were unbelievably real, stared right through her and at the body behind her. He then put his hands on her shoulders, "I'll tell you who did it. The Triple H gang leader, Sin, murdered your beloved brother Debrion. If I were you I'd take revenge. I know you want to. It's only fair. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth am I correct my dear Naomé?"

Naomé's rage was growing. Breaking from his grasp and over to her brother. He was dead. Shot at the head. It shook her to the very core of her being to see this. This wasn't her first time seeing a dead body. Sure every one of those bodies shook her but when it's a loved one you can't help but shake like an earthquake, shake till everything inside you falls into a hole of darkness and void.

"Let the anger seep into you, let it sing its harmonious melody of sweet, sweet revenge. Let the hatred for his murderer go beyond any hatred you've ever encountered." He continued, eating at her turmoil.

Naomé's hands trembled, "Ok."

Xemnas grinned as he hand her a gun. She took it, feeling the exterior, her eyes glinting. The albino male sat at a recliner nearby that was torn and raggedy. Other chairs were around and usually Naomé would see the other members around but had not. That struck her odd before her reasoning started to kick in. Her reasoning soon made her anger boil out of control.

He pats his pure white Labrador who had a blind red eye and a piercing yellow eye, "I know you wouldn't let your brother down. He was a rather good specimen, brave soul."

Naomé stood turning to him with the gun aiming at his head, "The Triple H gang doesn't know _shit_ about me or my family."

The male raised an eyebrow, not at all fazed, "How do _you_ know that?"

"Debrion _hated_ gang related things. He would _never_ associate with the dark streets. Would he hustle bootlegs, yes, but he wouldn't dare be in a gang. Which reminds me…why would he be killed here of all places? Wouldn't he have been killed near their grounds? Don't feed me bullshit knowing full well I'm not ignorant."

Xemnas smirked, "Go ahead. I dare you to pull the trigger."

Naomé had tears falling but anger and hatred filled her voice, "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Because. Sin is my biggest rival. Wouldn't it be interesting to have a female kill him yes?"

"I _hate_ you so much! YOU KNEW I WOULD'VE ACTUALLY KILL HIM DIDN'T YOU!?"

Xemnas grinned.

"DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Why not? It only makes sense."

Naomé sobbed, her hands trembling with contempt, "WHY!"

"Shoot me Naomé. I want you to! Let the darkness eat at your soul! Bring back that apathetic killer who feared none in the pass! Do it! Pull the trigger! Pull it for your brother!"

_**--KSHBOOOM—**_

"HYNGH!" _Thump…_

Xemnas eyes had been huge for a moment before he finally realized he was not the one who was shot. He turned abruptly to his dog, "Dusk?"

The dog lay still, his fur having spots of red on it. Xemnas was quiet, not fully taking in to what happened. He then turned to Naomé who was shaking still but her serious look was confirmed. The female didn't drop her aim, "Why kill a man when he's too heartless to even care about his own life?"

Xemnas was shaking.

"But I knew that dog was your heart. Now you have a little taste of what I feel right now. Are you enjoying the darkness Xemnas?"

The male stood, applauding her, "You little sneak, killing my beloved dog. I do believe you don't deserve to get away with this. After you're over with, your other brother who managed to get away and that mother will be annihilated as well, do believe that."

Naomé saw in his eyes a deeper danger and hatred than hers. She started to feel that what she had done was probably a mistake. Her pride wouldn't let her beg for mercy though.

Xemnas' stood taller, "Kill her."

The gang members appeared with their weapons ready and out. Naomé pulled out her purse another gun abandoning the bag as she aimed with precision, leaving them with distraction of their wounds. She wouldn't admit this to herself but she wasn't running for the sake of her brother but for life. She was in so much fear that she tripped and stumbled quite a lot as she ran. She didn't know where she was running to but she was running, running, and running. She only hoped it will get her so far.

It hadn't.

_**BOOM BOOM**_

She fell to her knees, clutching on to her arm. She turned with huge eyes at Xemnas who looked very angry but amused at the same time, "Now…this is interesting. This reminds me of what your brother looked like before I shot him. Now what was it again…? Yes, fear. I remember when you were younger. You told me your deepest darkest fear. It was also your deepest darkest secret." He bent down, his breath tickling her ear, "Death."

Naomé felt a metal touch the side of her cheek. She was hyperventilating as her eyes grew bigger, her body trembled. She grabbed the gun and shot his arm like he did her. She then kicked both guns into a nearby sewer, running farther and faster than ever in her entire life. Death was her fear, death on her brother, past, the dog, even that moment. She felt right then that she was going to die and nothing scared her more than death.

**XoX**

**S**ora, Roxas, and Koria all sat alone in the house watching cartoons. It was dumb and a waste of their lives, they knew but what wasn't now in the 21st century?

"I'm tired of watching Bloo being an ass whole to everybody can we watch Full House?" Koria begged. Both boys answered with a disgusted no.

Koria pouted as she stomped to her room. Sora huffed, turning to MTV. Roxas snatched the remote to turn to a music video chanelle. Sora didn't bother retorting.

"We should skateboard tomorrow."

Sora nodded, "Yeah. We should."

"Ok, I can't take this, what's wrong with you?"

"Uh?"

"You've been not stupid all day."

"That's a bad thing?"

"In your case, yes."

"F you Rock-ass."

"Whatever SO-WAT."

"…"

Sora grinned and punched his cousin. Roxas punched him back, only harder.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go download some tunes to my Pod." Sora stood and stretched as he went up to his bedroom.

Roxas then falls bored again when he heard the doorbell. He reluctantly gets up as he walks over to the door. He asks through the wood boredly, "Who is it?"

"I—Is S—S—Sora home?"

Roxas frowns, "Naomé?"

"Is—Is he here?"

"Yeah…" Roxas opens the door and blinks to find Naomé's head hung low, blood seeping through her trembling fingertips.

Roxas' head slightly turns to the stairs as his eyes went wide, staring at the girl, "Sooooorraaaaaa!"

The spiky brunette came down the steps with annoyance, "Wha—What the—Naomé! What happened to your arm?"

She allowed herself in, closing the door and checking through the windows with terror written all over her face. She licked her lips and turned went to the bathroom quickly. Sora and Roxas exchanged looks before running after her.

"Naomé! What happened?"

She didn't reply. Naomé exited the bathroom, fixing her arm up a bit. She bit her lip as Sora snatched her arm and examined it, "Where did all these bruises come from?"

She broke free falling to her knees, sobbing. For the first time, ever, this was the first time Naomé had ever showed fear or tears in front of anybody. Sora was at a lost of words.

"Nae…what…"

"He killed him. He—He killed him...now he's after me, and ma, and Corey…what do I do…what do I do?"

"What are you---who got killed?"

"Debrion, he killed Debrion!" Naomé rocked herself, tears giving no mercy. She wiped at them, her eyes, and her hands, like they were to stop at her attempts.

Sora's mouth fell, "Debrion!? Who would—"

"Xemnas. And he after me. I shot his dog dead, now he gonna kill me… he gonna kill me…he's gonna kill me…" She couldn't breathe as she wheezed and sobbed and hiccupped all the more. Sora knelt down to her, "Naomé…will you tell me what's going on?"

She swallowed, looking at her hands, "About a 2 months ago—hiccup—we got a punch in the stomach…we was bankrupt. We ain't had no money in _any_ of our accounts…"

Sora blinked.

"It was right before we got the bills for our townhouse…you know…the one Pops got for us and we living in? Yeah, good neighborhood, no troubles, safe…but…_sniffle_…we gonna loose that house. It gonna b taken away like everything else did in our lives…" he voice faded into more sobs. Sora bit his lip, feeling helpless. What was he supposed to do to help her? She _never_ broke down so hard before his very eyes.

"I—I—I don't wanna be poor Sora! I don't wanna be homeless again! Not again! I've been out in them streets! I don't wanna go back! I just don't…" her sobs made her choke before she swallowed and continued, "Then—then the rehab where my Pops is at was waiting on our payments. They gave us a deal that we could pay off the room and Pops treatment one part at a time. We didn't have to pay right then and there. But we got…_hiccup…sniffle…_ we got these payment dues. We have to turn in a certain amount at a certain time. But we aint got the money for that either because of our bankruptcy…so they been calling bout the money…" Naomé wiped her face but the tears kept on pouring.

"So, when I found out bout the shit we was in I sold my Xbox 360, and other junk. That wasn't enough…_sniffle…_so I just…I just met up with an old bastard of a friend of Pops…" She took a deep breath, eyes looking at the door nervously, "Xemnas…see…he gots himself a lot of money. And I know it was bad to be associating myself with a ruthless man like him…but…but we _needed _that money…so I asked if e could help us out…and pay off the bills and money at the rehab. He did. But I got pulled into some deeper mess…" She bit her lip, touching the bruise around her neck before looking to the ground, "I had to pay him back. Every cent…I mean I didn't have a problem 'cause I was worried for Ma's sake. She started doing 3 low wage jobs. She's in school too so just imagine that stress on her…" More tears stained her hot face, "She wouldn't come home all day…the only break was a Sunday and she'd look a mess. She was so tired. No human should allow herself to do so much. She sacrificed her _life_ for me and my brothers. She got us all we needed for school…food on the tables…she didn't want to be on no welfare…she said she hated being another statistic…"

Naomé wiped her running nose and face with the tail of her shirt, "I always hated Xemnas 'cause he was the one who got Pops on drugs…got Pops feeling guilty and started selling them and then he bought us that townhouse. Pops meant no harm…he was just troubled…he wasn't the type to give up…Xemnas got him hooked…got me hooked on that money hungry…controlling me with fear of being homeless again and Pops not getting better…"

Sora stood up looking down at Naomé with the most hopeless look on his face, "But…why would you come to a man who—"

"He had the money and the hook up." Naomé held her face, "I hate myself for doing what I did. Selling drugs…even though I promised not to…then…I had to do something that…I mean…the money was unbelievable…amazing…I had to do it…I had to swallow my pride and put myself out there for risk—"

"Nae…you _didn't_…" Roxas breathed out. Sora blinked before realization kicked in, "Naomé, you didn't sell your body! Not your body! You know how dangerous that is!?"

Naomé jumped to her feet, glaring at him with intensity, "_YES!_ Yes I _did KNOW!_ I know it was wrong! I know that! But I had to do it. The sooner I paid Xemnas off the better! I got the bruises, the pain, the disgust to _prove_ to you that I _knew_ that it was wrong! But if I have to degrade myself for my _family's_ sake then dammit I _will! _I was sexually assaulted, I was harassed, I was _degraded to a whore's level! _Of _course_ I knew! I swallowed my _fucking_ pride and my morals and allowed myself--," Naomé's tears flowed freely again, "—I allowed myself to be ridiculed and judged and I let men have their way with me for my _family_. I put _them_ through my _bullshit_ so I had to pay them pay!"

She shook her head, her face twisting in a pain Sora never saw her in, "I _owed_ them that much…I know it was wrong…I know I might've lost my life…but—but I _had_ to do it…for them…for Ma…Pops…Debrion…Corey…Debrion is _dead_…he's _gone! _I'll never see my brother again…_never_. Xemnas took him away from me and now, because of me…_everyone's_ gonna suffer…I'm a _monster! _All I bring is bad luck! And I can't do anything right! I tried but now my family might die for what I was doing! What have I given them now!? Huh, Sora?! I don't even know where the fuck Corey is because him and Debrion disappeared 2 weeks ago! I don't even know if Corey is even alive any more! Ma has been stressing, the police don't give a care!" Naomé's legs went weak as she fell to her bottom and sobbed harder.

"Do you know how it feels to take turns going to sleep at night when you're homeless and you lived out in the streets?! Do you know how it feels to live in _fear_ if you did go to sleep out there!? Do you know how it feels to be teased that your father was a crackhead?! Do you know how it feels to _beg_ for money on the street when people won't look two shits your way?! Do _not_ tell me do I know how dangerous something is because I _do _KNOW…I always knew…now…I might die…and Ma might die…Corey maybe is gone…Daddy is never going to be well…And it's all my fault…all my fault…"

Naomé continued to sob into her knees as Koria stood on the staircase with tears in her sapphire eyes. She ran down the steps and threw her arms around her, trying to coax her friend, trying to quiet her down from the blame.

And Sora stood there feeling hurt, and so guilty. Why hadn't he known this? Why did Naomé still, despite the troubles, have a cheerful look on her face? He wanted to cry too but he couldn't. They wouldn't come out. He looked away before he choked out, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Naomé looked up at him, "Because…you guys is like family too…I don't want you to worry bout me…I'ma big girl…" She wiped her face but she couldn't stop her sniffles and her hiccups. She got free and stood, her eyes red and puffy, "I gotta go."

"But—but you _can't!_ It's dangerous out there! You just said this guy is after you!" Koria argued with a lot of worry in her voice.

Sora looked at Naomé and saw how fragile she really was. She was petrified. She looked weak and yet she never told anybody of her actions. Nobody knew and he felt so dumb. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. She was an important friend.

"No, you're not going anywhere."

Naomé, Roxas and Koria looked at Sora with blank looks.

"You're staying here and we're calling the police—"

"Oh no-no-no-no-no-NO!" Naomé grabbed Sora's arm. Sora noticed she was shaking.

"Don't call the police! My record isn't all the way clean. They wouldn't be on my side at all in this matter—." Naomé paused, "They wouldn't help me none anyway."

"What about that guy who was questioning you about Santa--?" Sora asked, almost pleading.

Naomé gave him a serious glare, "That guy ain't got no respect for me. He sees me as another troublemaker in need of attention. I can't trust any of them."

"But…Nae…"

"I'ma be fine. I'll just go hide someplace else and figure out something tomorrow aight?" Naomé was begging him to do anything but involve the police.

"We—I—You—" Sora couldn't formulate a sentence.

"I'll be fine…I—I promise. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me too. If anything were to happen…I know I could never live it down." Naomé went to the door, opening it and stepping out. She turned to the three with an apologetic grin, "I'm so sorry for causing you guys any trouble."

"Nae…we…" Roxas started before a terrifying sound cut the air.

A gun shot, then a look that was never to be forgotten in their young, naïve minds.

Naomé's eyes went huge as she looked down at the blood seeping from her chest. She looked at the terrified looks on their faces as she felt terror too. Then she fell in a heap.

Koria screamed, falling and running to the telephone.

All Sora remembered was running to her and looking quickly, at the end of their steps was an albino male who laughed cruelly before putting the gun to his head and smiling. He pulled the trigger, immediately falling to the ground.

Sora's heart raced with fear as he looked down at Naomé's face. It still looked afraid, her eyes wide and empty, looking on.

Sora shook his head, shaking, seeing her chest trying to breathe, trying not to give up. He was trembling, unsure on what to do.

"_**N—N—NAOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"**_

**To be continued.

* * *

**

_Author's note:__ I'm crying over here. :[ This was so sad… R&R_


	13. Changes and Secrets

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own KH.

* * *

**_

_**Ch.13Changes and Secrets**_

_::Flashback::_

"_I'll be fine…I—I promise. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me too. If anything were to happen…I know I could never live it down." Naomé went to the door, opening it and stepping out. She turned to the three with an apologetic grin, "I'm so sorry for causing you guys any trouble."_

"_Nae…we…" Roxas started before a terrifying sound cut the air._

_A gun shot, then a look that was never to be forgotten in their young, naïve minds._

_Naomé's eyes went huge as she looked down at the blood seeping from her chest. She looked at the terrified looks on their faces as she felt terror too. Then she fell in a heap._

_Koria screamed, falling and running to the telephone._

_All Sora remembered was running to her and looking quickly, at the end of their steps was an albino male who laughed cruelly before putting the gun to his head and smiling. He pulled the trigger, immediately falling to the ground._

_Sora's heart raced with fear as he looked down at Naomé's face. It still looked afraid, her eyes wide and empty, looking on._

_Sora shook his head, shaking, seeing her chest trying to breathe, and trying not to give up. He was trembling, unsure on what to do._

"_**N—N—NAOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"**_

_::Flashback Ends::_

"**G**_UYS?!_"

Kairi came running in along with Naminé with a look of fear and worry on their faces. The gang was all in the waiting room quiet and lost in thought. Naomé's mother sat by herself, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kairi frowned as she walked quietly over to Koria who was rocking in her chair, her hands cupped to her lips, her eyes huge with worry. The police was talking to Sora whose eyes were red and frightened. The police were writing things in a tablet with a shake of their heads. Kairi couldn't help but be angry. How could they have that attitude? Someone dear could possibly be dead!

Sora noticed her and broke away from them and towards her. He was silent his eyes strained and tired. He then ran an irritated hand through his hair, "I told her Kairi…I _told_ her to stay…that we needed to call the police…but…but…but she didn't listen…she _never_ listens…" his voice broke but he swallowed and bit his lip, "Now…she could be dead…and it's my fault…I should've held on to her, forced her to stay inside…Kairi…she could really be dead…she told me…she was afraid…why…?"

Kairi wrapped her arms around him, rocking on her heels, "Don't blame yourself…please don't…she wouldn't want that…"

Sora pulled away, wiping his eyes and walking away to be by himself. Kairi hesitated before following. He sat down huffily without a word and looked to the ceiling. Kairi carefully sat down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He squeezed back, his hand shaking.

They didn't exchange words. Kairi watched their intertwined hands and saw that he was squeezing harder as each minute passed, shaking. She looked at his face and saw a mixture of emotions showing on it. There was anger, fear, worry, desperation and much more she couldn't comprehend. She put her free hand to his face as he tensed. She whispered softly, "Calm down…please?"

Sora let out a long breath, bringing his head down, putting his free hand to hers on his face, looking towards her softly, "…I can't…I've tried…"

Kairi bit her lip, "She's like a sister to you…huh?"

"Of course…I can't help but feel responsible…"

"But you didn't do anything…"

"…"

"Promise you won't do anything reckless..."

"…the guy who shot her killed himself…"

"Oh…"

"If I see his corpse…I'd shoot it again."

"_Sora_…"

"You should've seen her Kai…she was…she looked so helpless…and afraid…I've never seen her so fragile and vulnerable…_ever…_just imagine what her and her family's been through! One of her brothers been murdered! And now she might be dead too!" Sora nearly shouted in anguish his intertwined hand squeezing her a little harder. Kairi's head turned to Naomé's mother who tensed. She turned back to the brunette, "Sora…her mother…"

"I could only imagine what Ms. Nates is going through…" Sora whispered tiredly his eyes sad.

Kairi's lips frowned before laying her head on his shoulder, "Please…just stop thinking…it's depressing."

Sora was quiet before he faced the front.

Minutes, turned into hours as the silent gang waited dreadfully. The doors to the emergency room opened to reveal a doctor and a clipboard. Ms. Nates stood, hope in her eyes. The doctor frowned her way and a wash of depression filled the room. He felt it and then reassured, "She's in critical condition but she'll survive. It's a miracle."

The gravity in the room seemed to have vanished as Kairi felt Sora's hand lose tension and he sighed in relief. The whole gang did as they were brought to their feet. Ms. Nates cried in joy, whispering to the sky her many thanks. She turned to the doctor, "How long will she stay?"

"Not too long. She's breathing and taking a nap as we speak…you wish to see her?"

"Yes, they're all with me." She mentioned the others. The doctor nodded, "Right…you can't stay for long. The mother can but the rest…"

"That's fine." Ms. Nates and the group followed the doctor through many hallways before facing a room. He opened the door and allowed them all in. He left them to talk to a nurse, closing the door.

To the groups' surprise, Naomé was angrily switching the channels, muttering under her breath, "Damn hospital Cable…no good TV shows…"

She turned to everyone, her gray eyes falling over her mother's figure. She dropped the remote as tears started to fall in rivers, her sobbing surprising everyone again. Her apologies flowed after as Ms. Nates came to her daughter's side, hugging her carefully, reassuring her about her condition, telling her everything would be alright. The emotions circulating in the room had the whole group in tears of joy and relief.

"Ma! Ma I saw Debrion…" she whispered hoarsely. She smiled softly, "He told me to tell you to not worry…that he's okay…"

Ms. Nates started to shake as she sobbed into her daughter's hair, "I know baby…I know…" She rocked her daughter before looking into her eyes, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me ever again do you hear me?! Don't! I don't care about the money or that house! It's all materialistic, but you're not, ya hear me girl? Don't _ever_ risk your_ life_ like that again…I didn't want to lose you to another statistic…Debrion unfortunately have…but it would've _killed_ me if you and Corey were gone as well…it's eating at me that Debrion's gone…it's making me…I'm just _happy_ that you're okay."

Naomé slowly nodded, "I'm sorry ma…I'm so, so, _so_ sorry…I'll never do it again…I promise…I'll change…I promise…I promise…" her voice cracked again. Her eyes went distant as Ms. Nates rocked her daughter's head in her arms, crying silently into her hair. Sora's hand squeezed Kairi's, a small smile on his face. Kairi looked at it, smiling lightly as well.

Naomé's eyes looked at the two and narrowed, "The _hell_…? I've killed my butt trying to hook you two up and all it took was to have me almost _die_ on the streets. Man…that's messed up."

Their hands fell instantly, blushes creeping their faces as Ms. Nates hit her daughter upside her head for "the language" and "her teasing" of all things. Naomé huffed playfully as she laid back into the pillows. She closed her eyes and murmured another apology before reopening her eyes again and staring at the group, "So…I heard you guys were mighty upset about my near death experience?"

"Of _course_! You had us worried!" Selphie cried out, her hand grasping where her heart lay.

"Yeah man…hearing Sora's story got me here in under minutes," Wakka commented with crossed arms. Naomé frowned as she turned to her mother who was staring at the television, thinking. Sora cleared his throat, "Well, all that matters is that you're okay. And you do matter to us."

"Well _durr_, I'm the mother 'effin' comic relief of this damned story," She muttered under her breath before sighing and fiddling with her fingers, "Xemnas dead huh?"

Ms. Nates tensed as her fingers curled into tight fists.

"Yeah…he shot himself right after he shot you…" Sora answered, twitching at the not too long ago made memory. That look on his face and the lost, "going on" face of Naomé's was never going away.

"Hm…strange…he never shoots his victims in the back. If he ever shot from behind he would've shot at my head." Naomé replied breathlessly as the room grew uncomfortable at that thought.

"Don't say that…" Kairi muttered with a frown.

"Oh…my bad." Naomé looked towards her mother again, searching her impassive face as Ms. Nates crossed her arms against her chest, staring at the TV.

"Ma?"

"Hm?"

"What'chu thinking 'bout?"

"…We're moving to Georgia with Auntie Pearla and 'em."

For the uncounted time, the room, again, grew silent. Naomé blinked, looking to her hands silently in thought before looking at the shocked faces of the gang. She then looked to her mother who was still watching the screen. Naomé finally nodded, "Okay."

"_What?"_ Sora breathed out, his eyes wide. "You're not going to argue and convince her to stay here? I mean has the bullet turned you madd?"

Daughter and Mother looked at him crazy.

Ms. Nates opened her mouth but decided against it, looking to the TV again. Naomé frowned, realizing she would be the one to explain to a stubborn spiky haired teen, "Sora…you gotta understand that…I almost _died…_and just because Xemnas is dead don't mean I still aint got people after me…I mean…c'mon, the dude was a _savior_ to a lot of ignorant teens and young adults who had nowhere else to go and had nothing going for them. He might have been crazy and preached some dark, idiotic things but he still had supporters…and a lot of them. Word on the streets is fast. And I wouldn't be surprised that all his followers, allies, and supporters know that he dead and I'm connected to it. That and I did injure some of his team members…but the point is…

She took a breath and continued, "…I have no other choice but to run for my _life_ and my moms, my brother…Daddy…" She bit her lip, "I've put you ALL at stake for just having Xemnas at your footstep…now…I don't know how long I'ma be down there in Georgia…I can adjust and handle it. It's like a second home…but it's understandable. The distance, the fact I won't have as much freedom as I do here in the city and other stuff…"

"You'll be safe here too. All your mom has to do is keep you locked up in the house and home school you—" Sora started as Naomé scrunched up her face, "—and we'll visit to relieve your social needs. I promise you won't—"

Naomé shook her head and held up her hand with her finger up in obvious protest, "Oh, _hell_, no. Not gonna work dude. Put yourself in my Ma's shoes and be her for a bit. What would YOU do if your daughter was almost killed in gang related activity and your son was murdered and your other son was out missing while your husband is in rehab? Would you move to start over again and get everyone's life back together or stay where all the danger is still corrupted?"

Sora glared at Naomé's sudden maturity and muttered with a hesitant grunt, "Move…"

Naomé nodded with a soft grin, "Yeah…it's not like I want to move…I just know it's the right thing to do…'sides…there's still Myspace and we'll still be able to talk."

Ms. Nates finally spoke up, "Sora…baby, I appreciate all you and your friends have done for my daughter, having patience for her, being there for her…caring for her…everything…but we won't move to Georgia _permanently_, just 'till it's safe to come back…probably after the summer of this year…when she's doing what she needs to do in school and such…" Ms. Nates took a deep breath and smiled warmly towards the saddened brunette, "She won't be lost and you won't forget her. We're not leaving now…we'll probably leave right after that movie premiere is over with…" She turned to a frowning Kairi, "When is it?"

"…um…next week, on Wednesday ma'am," Kairi answered softly, a little intimidated by Ms. Nates authority. It was amazing how Naomé could ever butt heads with a powerful female. Maybe Naomé never butted heads with her, maybe Naomé always had everything she did on the down low but didn't succeed…her mother was just too observant…and Naomé was no different. They even looked alike…

"Then…that Friday…we're in Georgia."

Naomé looked at her mother, "We leaving on Thursday? So soon?"

"Mmhm…got a problem with that?" Her mom raised an arched eyebrow at her, frowning at her as she remembered the events that led her to this decision. "And we gon' have a _long_ talk when we get back to the house."

Naomé sighed with worry, "Aww mama…can it wait till the hospital releases me?"

Her mom looked at the group with an impassive face, "Better yet…we'll talk now. You all can leave now."

With hurried squeaks on the tiled floor, the group left without any hesitation.

**XoX**

"**W**ow…Naomé's mom doesn't take any disrespect huh Kai?"

Naminé seemed relieved as the teen girls sat comfortably in the lush seats of their limo. Kairi nodded in deep thought, "Yeah…she has a lot of discipline over Naomé…and she cares for her a lot…and even though Naomé acted to do right by doing wrong…you could tell Naomé cares deeply for her mother too. She hadn't argued with any of her decisions tonight…"

"You would've thought otherwise, yes?" Naminé asked the thought that passed Kairi's head.

Kairi agreed, "Yeah…the way Naomé acts, how rough and headstrong she is…you would think the two would have a lot of conflict…but instead…they think a lot alike…maybe that's why Naomé's mom wasn't too upset with what Naomé did to help…maybe her mom went through what Naomé did when she was young."

"Good insight Kai." Naminé grinned.

"And yet…I can't help but to be _jealous_…"

Naminé fell quiet and turned to Kairi with a straight face, "Kairi…you always were the jealous twin…"

Kairi scowled, "Shut up. I have every reason to be."

"Jealousy is a sin."

"Humans sin all the time."

"But as humans we learn from those sins and try not to make the same ones."

"That's hardly a comeback."

"It was a fact."

"An opinion."

"Kairi…what's your reason for being jealous of poor Naomé who was nearly killed?"

Kairi bit her lip. Naminé pulled a guilt punch. She looked out the window with another scowl, "Her mother _knows_ her daughter…mine doesn't. Point blank."

Naminé glared at Kairi with a frown, "Kairi…stop blaming Mom for everything."

"Excuse me?"

"She has a reason for giving me more attention than to you."

Kairi counted to ten and tried to breathe evenly, "Naminé…I'm not looking forward to a confrontation right now."

"I'm not asking for one."

"Yes, yes you are."

Naminé sighed and looked out her window, "Okay…I guess we'll never come to liking terms hm?"

"I guess not. You can't change a bitch for what it really is."

Naminé whirled towards Kairi with an angered look on her face, "Kairi! You didn't even have to go that _low_."

Kairi whirled towards the blonde, "Oh, I shouldn't huh? So why did I?"

"Because all this time you've been angry at me, mom, and dad for something that you were completely oblivious about! You don't understand why I've done what I did, you judge! And you just _hate_ it when someone judges you for the way you really are."

"Oh and that is?!"

"How much of a fucking ass whole you are!"

"_I'm _an asshole?! _I'M THE ASSHOLE?! _You were the one getting all the attention, you ALWAYS had it good! You just don't like it when your own _blood_ calls you the names that you present yourself as! If you don't want me to call you a_ whore_ then stop sleeping with men that you can't even save your life to remember their damn names!"

Naminé's bottom lip trembled as she took a huge breath, her face red, "_That's not fair Kairi…_"

"Life isn't fair Naminé."

Naminé bit her lip and turned her head away from Kairi, "You're horrible…I don't understand what Sora sees in you."

Kairi seethed, "Leave him out of this!"

Naminé didn't respond and the two were quiet. There was a small whimper coming from the blonde as Kairi rolled her eyes, "Why are you crying Naminé?"

Naminé hushed, "I'm not crying."

"Yes you are. You always whimper when you cry."

"Oh, you're oh so _very_ observant dear sister. Tell me why you think I did what I did?"

Kairi furrowed her brows as she turned back to her twin who refused to look back at her, "…what are you talking about…?"

"Why do you think I act the way I did? Why do you think Mom gives me so much attention? Why do you think Dad wanted me to live with him rather than you? Why do you think the world is against _you?_"

Kairi glared, "I'll answer in order than. You're a slut desperately searching for a man's affection. You and Mom act like you could both be sisters and best friends. Dad feels sorry for you. And the world hates me. Duh."

Naminé glowered at Kairi, furiously wiped her face of the free falling, painful tears, "You're so _selfish_! Kairi I was raped when I was 7!!! Seven years old! And you want to know how?! Mom was cheating on Dad with Ustice! What does that have to do with me being raped? Well, I don't know…She was supposed to pick me up from Ballet class and it was raining and I was waiting outside for her to pick me up but she forgot so I waited and waited and waited until this guy in a car came and said he was nice and would take me home if I told him where to go. So I trusted him because he was nice and smiled at me and he even came out of the car to hold an umbrella over my head, asking me where my mom was at! Kairi, he said he was a police guy off duty! SO a seven year old hearing an adult figure say he would take care of me and have me home warm and safe I fell in his trap……I went with him…and he took me to his place…and he said that he wanted to put some warm clothes on me…he didn't want me to catch cold…"

Naminé zoned out, back into the past as the tears continued to fall and she gave up trying to stop them, "…So I agreed and he gave me some orange juice. He patted my head and told me everything was going to be okay…then…I felt very sleepy…all I remembered was screams…and begs…I…I told him to stop…he wouldn't listen…and it hurt…and I saw blood…then I blacked out…then…I woke up…on the street…in the rain again…naked…and I was crying…then this nice old lady came and freaked out…called the police…I couldn't remember anything…they kept asking questions…and I was still crying…I wanted dad…or mom…and they came and got me…daddy was yelling at mom and she looked a mess. I…I then remembered everything…and then I started to sob and told the whole story…daddy blew up…and my mom sobbed, saying how sorry she was. I remembered that Ustice was there…looking guilty too…and daddy was not yelling at her…but him too…and called mom a cheating…he…I can't even say it…he was so mad…

"…so…afterwards…I felt horrible and I felt like a piece of me was gone…that that bastard took away from me…and I realize now that I've been trying to fill up that feeling by finding men to just make me feel special and beautiful and not some tool…any affection would do…I guess that didn't work…" She chuckled darkly before continuing, "Mom felt so guilty…so she's been on my case, trying to make up for what happened by spoiling me out of my mind. And daddy didn't too much trust her so he kept me. He was going to lay claim to you too…but he felt that you needed mom that you would be her apology, her way of showing she could handle us…but I guess he was wrong too. Mom's in so much remorse about what happened to me…don't blame her…well…sure she forgot…but…I don't know…I can't stand it when you don't understand why she acts this way. Dad…he was real hesitant to leave you with mom…he has every reason to…in the end…Mom ended up neglecting both of us…playing favorites…she's only human Kairi, so please don't hold so much against her. She's already doing it to her—"

Kairi abruptly embraced her sister with choking sobs dangerously escaping from her lips. She pulled away with apologizing tears and cries flooded the back of the limo, but nothing came out from her shock. She then managed a croaking, "_I didn't know…_"

Naminé had a small smile on her face, "I know…I didn't want you to know."

"Why Naminé? All this time I've been blaming _you…_"

"I didn't want you to blame mom. It wasn't anybody's fault but that rapist so—"

"Naminé, no, she was—she cheated on Dad with _Ustice?!_"

Naminé frowned, "Oh please don't act when you're mad…"

"I'm infuriated."

"I know…" Naminé's frown deepened.

"If I had known all this…I wouldn't have treated you so _bad_."

"You would have treated me like fragile glass. I didn't want that. If it took for you to hate me, tell me what I was doing to myself to stop me from doing what I was doing then it was worth it. I…Kairi…aww…please don't cry…"

Kairi wiped her cheeks stubbornly, "Naminé…I'm so sorry…that's horrible…"

Naminé looked out the window, "Don't be…you didn't do anything…Roxas…he's helped me…a lot…you've noticed right?"

"Yea…he's great for you…" Kairi bit her lip and looked away.

Naminé softly giggled, "I need him…he's filled up that lost feeling…that missing, dirty feeling, and replaced it with all the adoration I could ask for…" She twiddled with her fingers, "…and I don't deserve it…at all…"

"Yes you do…I've been so selfish."

"No…I understand that you were crying out for attention since no one gave it to you…Mom didn't…and that's all you really want? Acknowledgment for all you do…that's why you chased after Stardom because with Stardom…you're asking for all of the world's attention…"

Kairi smiled lightly, "Yeah…that's why…and it's still not enough…"

Naminé playfully nudged Kairi in her stomach, "Who knows, maybe we're alike after all huh? All you need now is Sora's affection and you won't need Mom's anymore."

Kairi blushed as she pushed Naminé with a laugh, "Oh shut up!"

Naminé smiled and wiped her tears away and Kairi's as well, "How sweet, sisters sharing tears for the first time…I definitely must draw this in my sketch diary."

"You should."

"I will."

The two fell quiet and looked out their respected windows. Even though the gravity in the limo lessened somewhat Kairi still felt anger deep down inside. And she needed to lash it out. So many secrets were kept from her and to make matters worst her own mother ruined the family and broke it up with her selfishness and was with Ustice while married to her dad. Kairi flared her nose, and murmured to the angry reflection in her window, low, so her sister wouldn't hear, "Mom is in for it now…"

* * *

**A/N:**_(cough, hack—hack, cough)_

_(Sniffle)_

_I'm sick. I've been overworking my body for the past few weeks. I have an excuse for my late, late absence. See, I'm on this Performing Arts dance team so we had extra practices, back to back for this performance. Ugh, I was sick all this week and ugh, I'm angry. However, I do hope you readers enjoyed this chapter of Stardom for it is another favorite. : ) Uhm, what else…oh…R&R!!!_

_Thanks for all the splendid reviews!_

_Now molest that little purple button below and share your thoughts on this chappie_


	14. Flash, Crash, BURN!

**Disclaimer:**** Jamie has a baby? I thought it was a rumor but when I saw a cover of a magazine with her and a baby cradled in her arms...I just was speechless. Jamie is cool but dang...a baby mama already? I guess that happens when you don't disclaim your stories. Tsk, Tsk. Man Jamie Lynn Spears... ):**

* * *

**Ch14. Flash, Crash, BURN!**

"**What **should I do Nae?"

Kairi was helping Naomé pack for her family's move. Apparently, Naomé forced her to help when Kairi came over to visit. It was the day before the Movie premiere and Kairi had been ignoring her mother completely, and she's been deadpanned with Ustice whenever they conversed (or he conversed, she honestly had nothing to talk about with the man). Naomé healed pleasantly, they found the missing brother who was found at a friend's house, severely beaten up so he's at the hospital still being watched upon. Naomé's mother was very busy. The mom made it her business to have a proper burial for her son already. There were tears and the gang were there to show their support. Family from across the country came, giving Naomé's family moral support and even helped out by paying the rest of the debt of their rented house and Naomé's father's stay at the rehabilitation center. He was to be transferred to one in Atlanta on Thursday, so he'd be traveling with his respected family quite soon.

Naomé seemed to be back to her normal self, joking, teasing, laughing, harassing, and always having smart, snide remarks for her friends. It was as though nothing happened but it did. The gang nearly lost her and she'd be moving right after the premiere.

Kairi huffed when she started putting away dishes into the taped boxes, "Did you hear me Nae?"

"Yea girl, I'm thinking, so shut up."

Kairi looked at Naomé with an attacked looked on her face. Naomé was staring into the box she was packing before she started, "Sounds like your moms is in some stressful shit. Does she know that you know?"

"No." Kairi muttered, carefully wrapping some wine glasses with tissue paper and putting them inside a paper bag. She then set them into a box. The auburn haired looked up to Naomé who was still staring into the box. The black girl started up again, "I know this friend who caught his mom cheating with a bartender. Guess what he did."

"What?"

"He beat up the dude and slapped his mom."

Kairi gasped, "I can't beat up Ustice."

"I'm not saying that you should but I don't think it's _that_ hard to kick his sorry ass. He's pretty fragile don't you think?" Naomé snickered before she continued packing.

"Nae, I'm serious."

Naomé sighed, "Well I can't say Kairi. She's _your_ mom and he's _your_ agent who helped distract her from picking up _your_ sister who was a rape victim. I mean...I _wouldn't_ kick his sorry tail and give her a thing or two."

"I can't hit my mother."

Naomé snorted, "_I_ can't hit my moms because she'd bury me alive in a fresh burning field of grass in Africa while a bunch of worms eat at my remains--"

"Ew—"

"But I'm not saying you should hit your mother and beat up Useless--"

"Ustice."

"I know what I said."

Kairi giggled as she put some plastic plates into a box, "Okay...some real advice please?"

Naomé shrugged, "Talk with her."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, next."

"No, I'm dead ass. Talk with her."

"Dead ass...?"

"Dead ass serious."

"Oh...heh."

"I'm for real though. Talk to her. You know...before every war, the leader has a chance to just talk with the opposing force...but they don't. They rely on violence...but after the war...they end up talking regardless. So wouldn't it be a helluva lot smarter to talk _first_ before stupid shit happens?"

Kairi stared at Naomé who felt her eyes. The girl lifted her gray eyes to Kairi with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"So, you would've had a better chance of not losing a brother and getting shot if you just talked with Xemnas?"

Naomé gave Kairi a glare, "That advice excludes crazy ass murderer gang members."

"Alright...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so just keep that in mind and I think you would be fine aight Kai?" Naomé then put some forks and spoons into a small box with her calm, carefree attitude returning. Kairi sighed in relief, "Yeah...sure...thanks."

Naomé grinned to her, "Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"I can sing."

Kairi grew quiet before she erupted in laughter. Naomé pouted, "Hey now...I know I wasn't being funny when I said that."

"Yeah but—hahahaha-that's so unlikely—for you...haha," Kairi rubbed at her right eye, her smile still on her face, "But...you can really sing Naomé?"

Naomé rolled her eyes, "No duh Sherlock. I even sing the lead parts in my church's choir."

Kairi looked at her with even bigger eyes before she rolled on the ground, holding her sides, "YOU GO TO CHURCH!? OHMIGAWD! WHO _ARE_ YOU!?"

Naomé had an embarrassed look on her face before she intentionally kicked Kairi in the side, "Shut up will ya? I'm being completely serious here."

Kairi winced as she stood but couldn't stop her fit of giggles. Naomé had a deadpanned expression on her face before she busted the auburn haired girl's bubble, "Has anyone told you your giggling is atrocious?"

Kairi grew quiet before she blushed, "Hey...that's not nice..."

"Yeah, try having to share your talent to said _friend_ and they _laugh_ at you. Oh yeah, I'd give you The Kindest Girl award for your display Kai," Naomé sarcastically replied in monotone. Kairi frowned, "Sorry...it just came out of no where..."

Naomé dropped her dead look with a small grin, "Yeah, well I'm sorry for dissing on your giggling."

"I'm just surprised you know what the word 'atrocious' meant."

"Hardy har har, I may do some stupid things but I ain't stupid." Naomé retorted with a pout. Kairi giggled before the black girl joined her. Kairi looked to her friend who seemed to be over the situation so quickly before she chirped, "Can I hear you sing a verse Nae?"

Naomé furrowed her brows before looking to her auburn friend, "Hmmm..._I'm having a private party, aint nobody here but me, my angels, and my guitar singing 'Baby look how far we've come here.' I'm having a private party, learning how to love me, celebrating, the woman I've become yeah. I'm gonna take off all my clothes, look at myself in the mirror, we're gonna have a conversation. We're gonna heal the disconnection. I don't remember where it started...but this is where it's gonna end--" _Naomé paused, as she patted her heart with defiance in her gray eyes, "_My body is beautiful and sacred. And I'm gonna celebrate it."_

"That's so pretty...and strong. Who sings that?"

"India.Arie. She's great," Naomé grinned, "Her music is my therapy. And I did just that too. I got buck naked and talked to myself in the mirror!"

Kairi laughed, "That's...interestingly...weird."

"But it works. Basically, I just pointed to the mirror and said, 'Ayo NAE! Girl you are sexy, crazy, beautiful! And NO MAN is gonna take that away from you!' It was a prep talk basically."

Kairi giggled, "That's funny, but I guess it works."

"It_ does._" Naomé probed as she duck taped a big box. "Was that some kick ass singing or what Kai?"

"It was great. It sounds like you meant it and love to sing. I guess that's what I'm lacking...the love for singing..." The auburn haired girl looked downcast. "I'm only doing this to gain the attention of my mother but...I don't think I want it anymore...not only that...I'm afraid that...she doesn't care either..."

Naomé looked at her friend before sighing and slapping her on the back, "Don't worry my Asian American friend. You know what my mama always tells me? She says it doesn't matter about the approval from others. If you don't approve of yourself, then all you've worked for was a waste and there isn't a point to what you're trying to achieve. Live for you, not anybody else."

Kairi looked at Naomé with surprised eyes before looking at the plastic cup she held in her hand, "Oh...I see..."

"Talk to your moms Kairi and get this jealousy closure outta the way," Naomé went across the kitchen to duck tape another box as Kairi sneered. The black girl sat up straight before she snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah. You better make Sora your date for the Movie Premiere."

Kairi's face automatically turned red at the idea and outburst of Naomé's announcement, "W—what?"

"Ugh, Oh my gosh man! Yaw need to hurry up and get together. You two don't have enough time! This story is at its tip of ending _real_ soon!" Naomé fussed. Kairi looked at her oddly, "How do you know that?"

Naomé's eyes went shifty, "I have my sources. But the point is, Kiss him, get with him, and hurry your butts about it too! I ain't got the time to try and play match maker already! So ask him out to the premiere so I can be satisfied before I leave!"

Kairi's face was completely red, "I—uh—he—what?! I mean..._huh_?"

Naomé sighed as she shook her head slowly with a hopeless grin, "I guess you two need more love ammo huh?"

"LOVE?!"

"Can you just ask him to be your date for the premiere...just do that for me, that's all, dismiss my fussing moment a couple of minutes before, I understand you two need more time."

"Naomé...what-"

"Shush! Lemme finish. Now, I know you might not be able to ask him but you gonna need to ask him regardless. It's natural to bring a date, is it not?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay. Here, you can use my cell."

"NAOME!"

"Just do it Kai," Naomé cut in calmly, handing her her cell. Kairi hesitantly took it and dialed his number (so she remembered his number by heart, go figure). She grew apprehensive as the line rung for what seemed forever. Her hands began to feel clammy. She never asked a boy out...is that even what she should do? Boys should ask right? Or is that too old school...? Maybe it was but it was her premiere and it seemed as though that she had no other choice...this or being harassed by the ever lovable Naomé. Kairi grunted when the line finally picked up.

"Hello?" the brunette's voice she recognized, even though it sounded huskier on the phone, answered.

Kairi opened her mouth but no sound came out. Oh come on Kairi! You've called him on a many of occasions! This is no different! You can do it! She drew in a breath, "So-"

"Hello? Is there anybody there? Naomé, are you there? You better not be playing that ghost phone call prank again...I'm not playing--"

"Sora? This is Kairi?"

"H-huh? O—oh...Hey Kairi...what's up?"

_You can do it Kairi, _"Wouldyouliketobemydateforthemoviepremieretomorrow?!"

"...what?"

Kairi's eyes nervously looked to Naomé whose arms were crossed against her chest, shaking her head at her, "Dumb as--"

"Kairi? What did you say?"

"Uh—um...wanna be my date to the movie premiere?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up."

"Oh, no...see...I'm renting a limo to pick everyone up so I'll be picking you up. Sounds fine?"

"Yup! Okay. When are you-"

"Pretty early. Like 4 o'clock-ish."

"Why so early?"

"It's Stardom babes," Kairi disguised her voice to be over the top and deeply glamorous, "all the stars have to come early to take hours on end of pictures, short interviews and the work! Viva la Hollywood style!"

"Ohhhh...hahaha, okay. I'll see you then Kai, bye."

Kairi's heart warmed. She did it! "Yeah. Bye..."

_Click._

"Now was that so bad? He's still your friend you lame log," Naomé nudged her with a sneaky grin.

Kairi narrowed her eyes at her, "Yea, sure."

Naomé grinned before she continued, "Just be yourself Kairi."

"Huh?"

"Just keep that in mind aight lame-o. Now help me finish with the rest of the packing! We're almost done!"

**XoX**

**Uw Baby-BAE-BAE**

"**W**ow..."

Sora climbed out of the limo and helped Kairi out as he stared awestruck at the large crowd of people with fans in the background screaming out Kairi's name and some even cried out _his_ name. That struck him odd but he remembered that some of the scenes in the movie were open for fans to see. So maybe they sneaked around (those who sneaked into the behind the scenes action) and asked about the new actor.

Naomé stepped out cautiously along with everyone else as the crowd continued screaming.

As they walked down the carpet, Kairi's agent came running up to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist, nodding and posing for the cameras to take shots of the two. Kairi pushed his arm off of her.

"Kairi baby, now is not the time," Ustice muttered under his breath to her. He quickly changed his expression into someone professional as he posed for another picture.

Kairi only looked at him with a death glare. Sora noticed before whispering into her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist, "C'mon, let's keep walking. All I have to do is smile and nod right?"

Kairi shivered at his move before she nodded and smiled to him, "I'll lead you to the interviews that are the right ones and suitable so trust in me, kay?"

"Yeah. Of course." Sora's cheeks slightly tinged.

The couple walked on seeing Naomé talking with a carpet interviewer. She smiled and was formal throughout it all. Kairi blinked, it was as though she done this all before.

"KAIRI! KAIRI! HEY KAIRI HOLMS! OVER HERE!"

Kairi turned to find a female with sandy colored hair and a nice, black dress with a microphone in hand and a cameraman on her shoulder. Kairi pulled Sora over as the lady grew elated that the female star came over to her.

"Kairi Holms, the star of the movie! How are you this fine afternoon?" the lady exclaimed as she tried to give the auburn haired eye contact and the camera as well.

"I'm fine, and you?" Kairi replied politely with her star quality smile but this smile was way different than the other ones. They were pasted on, this was not and she couldn't understand why this interview would be any different to deserve this rare and genuine smile.

"I'm great, thank you! As expected from America's sweetheart! Miley Cyrus though seems to be on your tail though!"

"Oh, she could have the title, she's an amazing artist and she's so cool. To be honest she's nicer than me by a mile so I wouldn't mind if she snagged the title from me," Kairi replied. Yeah, truth be told she didn't care.

"Well alrighty then, how do you feel overall with your movie? Do you feel that it was a success?"

"Of course. It was so much fun and I mean, we had new and raw talent join our staff like this guy right here," Kairi looked up to Sora who blushed and shook his head, scratching his neck, "I—uhm...I'm not all that great."

"Uw, you're quite humble! Nice hair!" She looked into the camera, "I predict that would be the all new rage!"

Sora frowned, picking at his biggest spike, "It's...natural..."

"So you play Ron in the story? Is this correct?"

Sora nodded. Kairi giggled, _Awww, he's so nervous..._

"My and you're new?! Was this a challenge for you with all the pressure? I mean you are an up and coming actor! How was your experience like and what advice could you give to the aspiring actors who would kill to be you!?"

Sora was so flustered but he racked his brain and smiled gracefully, "Yes...it was a bit of a challenge but like Kairi said it was fun with the staff and actors. Kairi and I grew real close on the set so it was more comfortable for me to act around her. She's great to work with really. It was the best experience to be honest and the only advice I can give to actors is...uhm...play an extra? You'll never know what happens."

The lady nodded with a serious but smug grin. Oh no...what did Sora just say? Sora frowned and looked to Kairi who refused to look up at him, her face red. The brunette was very confused.

Ah Sora? Don't you see? Interviewers and people listening to you on TV can warp your innocent words to something that's out of your control. You silly fool.

"You're name is Sora Alms yes? My I remember you. You were on the cover of a magazine sneaking out of Kairi's condo...am I wrong?"

Sora grew pale. What the hell did he just plant? The brunette breathed in, "I wasn't sneaking..."

"It looked like sneaking-"

"But it wasn't."

"Recently, not too long ago actually, Riku and Kairi broke up on TV in Punk'd. Are you the _real_ reason to their break up?"

"N-No-"

"Do you two have some sort of relationship now? Many of the fans would like to know Sora. You are an attractive young male. There wouldn't be any reason for you two not to go out. It's okay. You can--"

"Ma'am, these questions do not relate to the movie at all," Kairi interrupted with a very innocent face, "If you got all you wanted for the movie, we'll take our leave." Kairi took Sora's hand and they walked away as the interviewer cried out to them to come back.

"Sora, you have to be careful with what you say and how you say it. These people are sharks, looking for the juiciest gossip they can lay their claws on. Would you like to take a stop and take pictures?"

Sora was dazed as he nodded absently. Kairi had to deal with _this_? The lady wouldn't even give him a chance to explain himself. Maybe this whole Famous thing had more in it...than he thought. He gave Kairi a pitiful look, "I'm sorry Kairi...there's more celebrity gossip BS huh?"

Kairi smiled at him, "Not entirely. You're my date right? So what they'll make up won't be entirely false."

Sora blushed before nodding.

After pictures, which did take forever, the group finally headed inside. There were more celebrities to their awe as they paid for tickets and what not. There was still time before deciding to go inside the designated room to watch the movie. Kairi had been to many movie premieres and had been in this same spot with nothing knew to the table but now...something was different.

Kairi looked to Sora who was off to get popcorn. Kairi grinned to herself. This was different. So much more different than she could think. There were people with cameras inside too as they snapped photos. The big spokesperson interviewers were also inside, getting word from random celebrities and some of the gang. It seemed everyone was enjoying themselves.

Sora came over to her with a big smile across his face, "Okay Kairi, I got a big popcorn and a big, huge sprite! We can share both. Different straws for the drink itself. This okay?"

Kairi smiled at him, "Yup. Thank you Sora." She patted her cheeks with a dazed grin, "Ahhh, so this is how it's like to be on a REAL regular teenage date huh?!"

Sora blushed as he chuckled, "Yeah, excluding the paparazzi, cameras, and large amounts of celebrities...it's a date." Sora then paused and pulled Kairi closer to him in a protective swift movement. Kairi gasped, blushing immediately when she saw the look on Sora's face. It was very serious and...menacing...?

"Sora...?"

"He's here..." Sora murmured with a scowl.

Kairi's stomach fell, immediately knowing what he was talking about. The photographer from Hawaii kept to his promise. Sora sighed before looking down at Kairi with a relaxing smile, "Don't worry. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"What about the gossip-"

"We're on a date aren't we? I usually don't care what people think of me so I don't know why I started when I met you...so...let them talk," Sora gave her a charming grin that would even put a newborn rabbit to shame. Kairi just nodded, her face as red as a tomato. She then smiled to him.

_...it doesn't matter about the approval from others. If you don't approve of yourself, then all you've worked for was a waste and there isn't a point to what you're trying to achieve. Live for you, not anybody else..._

"Kairi dear!"

Kairi cringed. That voice.

The couple turned to see Kairi's mother in a very tight and provocative dress. She trotted over with a smile as though she were the star. Kairi's eyes couldn't bring herself to look at her. What she did to Naminé...was unforgivable.

"Kairi, we need to talk..." Tameo looked to Sora with a suspicious look. She then sneered, "...alone..."

Sora was reluctant. He turned to the photographer from before. The guy was still bandaged from the fight they shared on Hawaii but he only gave the brunette a smug grin. Sora wanted more than anything to wipe that look off his face. What exactly was he planning?

"It's okay Sora. I'll be with my mother..." Kairi murmured to him with a reassuring glance. Sora hesitated before he released her and walked over to Tidus and Selphie who were being talked to by an interviewer which wouldn't take long at all.

Kairi turned to her said mother with a deadpanned expression on her face, "Please don't give him that look. That was rude."

"I thought you were with Riku," Her mother hushed, her eyes looking over to Sora with a noticeable amount of disgust.

"We broke up a while back," Kairi replied with a straight face.

Tameo furrowed her brows as she turned to her daughter with a look, "Kairi, what's wrong? You've been acting strange towards me lately..."

_Oh so you've noticed?_ But Kairi was good to keep her mouth tightly pressed. Tameo examined her daughter carefully before sighing and continuing, "He's not at all important looking so I don't see why he's such an interest."

Kairi bit her lip to keep from rolling her eyes, "Doesn't matter on the looks. I like him."

"Is he famous?"

Kairi shot her mother a look and Tameo silenced at her intensity. The blonde woman let out an exasperated breath, "Well never mind then! Giving me such a nasty look is rude as well."

Kairi crossed her arms against her chest, "So...what is it did you want?"

"Get ready to squeal Kairi..." her mother immediately grew excited, "We're moving to Los Angelos! Isn't that grand?! Sure we rented a place there but we're going to stay there! And Hollywood isn't too far off so you'd be able to do more work! Are you excited?!"

Kairi was the complete opposite of excited. How about "appalled" or "frantic"? Oh no, Sora would be devastated. Well...in a way she hope he would...isn't that sad? She'd be happy if he cared enough to be sad that she left him behind. Though...she doesn't want to move period. Kairi twirled a wavy auburn lock with her finger, "No. I'm not."

Tameo's face fell at that moment before she straightened up, bemused, "What? Kairi, I don't understand..."

Kairi looked at her mother with a straight, and passive face, "I don't want to move."

"And what do you want me to tell Ustice?"

Kairi flinched. Hearing her mother say his name made her think of the time spent in the limo with Naminé and the unbearing truth to everything she felt towards her, herself, her family...it was her mother's fault and her anger was ready to come forth...

...and no one would be able to stop it...

Not even Sora.

Kairi glared to Tameo, "I don't know...the same thing?"

Tameo laughed, "Haha, funny Kai."

"Kairi," the auburn haired corrected, her throat drying.

"Excuse me young lady," Tameo replied as though that would intimidate Kairi. Oh it did everything _but_ that.

"It's Kairi," Kari repeated herself, her glare getting stronger. The two was quickly gaining attention. That wasn't a surprise. This was her movie premiere after all.

"I'm your mother and I'll call you whatever I want to call you."

"Funny, last time I checked, I thought you were only Naminé's mother. And even then, you don't pay enough attention," Kairi snapped.

Tameo rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Kairi! You never let go of that!"

"No but you could give a rat's ass huh!?"

Tameo shook her head with a disappointing glance towards Kairi, "I'm not listening to this."

_Flash, Flash, zzzrrrrr, Flash, Flash_

_Murmur...murmur... "Kairi..."... ... "her mother...?"_

_Flash_

Kairi disregarded the crowd and the cameras. They didn't exist to her at this moment. Oh no, she wasn't going to let her mother win, "That's just it! You never listen! You never listen to me, Dad, anybody! Because of that you don't even know me like a real mother should!"

Tameo grunted, "I _do_ listen but all you do is whine and complain about the same thing! I try to involve you in mother daughter things but you refuse! I know who you are Kairi! You're my daughter regardless!"

Kairi shook her head, "Oh no. You never told me about any mother daughter get togethers but I heard _plenty_ of 'Do you want to come with Ustice and I to a Soap Opera'? Anything you ask me to join included that _man!_ I want you to MYSELF!"

Tameo blinked, her eyebrows furrowed. She was confused? How could she be? Kairi growled, "So you know me, huh? Did you know that a lot of the things you do and say I can't tolerate?! Did you know I'm unhappy?! That my favorite color was blue and ivory or that I'm deathly afraid of gorillas? It seems that every fan of mine, stalker, paparazzi freak knows me a hell of a lot better than the person who's supposed to be my mother!"

Tameo grew quiet, stunned.

Kairi shook her head with a look of disgust, "Did you know that I knew the _real_ reason Dad left you?" The intensity was too strong for words and the room grew quiet...even the classical music that played in the background seemed to dim. All noise ceased except for the flash of cameras from all directions. Her mother's face fell, her eyes growing wide.

"It's because you were having an affair with Ustice and you were caught by Dad! While you were out doing God knows what with Ustice Naminé was deprived of her innocence! SHE WAS RAPED MOM! AND ALL BECAUSE YOU FUCKING FORGOT TO PICK HER UP! THAT'S WHY DADDY TOOK NAMINE AWAY FROM YOU! THAT'S WHY OUR FAMILY's SCREWED UP! THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT ME OUT TO BLAME NAMINE FOR EVERYTHING! THAT'S WHY! ISN'T IT MOM?! YOUR THE REASON WHY NAMINE WAS FUCKED UP FOR SO LONG! IT'S YOUR FAULT MOM!" Kairi had angry tears cascade down her face before she shouted again, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"_Shut up_!"

_**SLAP!**_

The room was quiet but the flashes from the cameras and shutters snapping after each shot were all out of control. Then they stopped just as quickly as it erupted. Tameo was holding her hand, looking at Kairi with a scared and apologetic look on her face, "Ka—Kairi-I'm--I didn't mean--" She hesitantly reached out to the auburn haired who was looking down, holding her throbbing cheek. Kairi jerked back, slapping Tameo's hand away, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!" The tears were coming in floods as she sobbed, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"But...you don't mean that Kairi..." Her mother trailed, hurt evident in her voice, "I didn't mean to hit you..."

Kairi shook her head, "Go to Hell!"

"Kairi..."

"I mean it!" Kairi stepped back before turning on her heel and running off. Sora cursed as he ran past Tameo after Kairi. He stopped, looking over his shoulder at Kairi's mother. The woman rubbed her arm, refusing to look up, her body shaking as the flashes erupted again. The woman then turned to leave with the paparazzi following after her. Sora frowned harder as he went after the auburn haired.

**OxO**

**K**airi was watching TV with Naminé sitting beside her. Naminé had kept quiet for a long time before she opened her mouth asking, "You told her...didn't you?"

Kairi's silence was her answer as Naminé nodded and replied with an, "Oh."

Kairi carefully sat her head on sister's shoulder without another word. Kairi, even though she had said some terrible things to Naminé about her behavior and because she was simply jealous of the twin...she needed her comfort. In a way... Naminé knew what Kairi wanted. She just wanted it quiet. No talking was necessary.

"You'll be okay," Naminé murmured softly. Kairi only nodded.

The door rung and Naminé got up to answer it. Kairi had laid on the couch, eyes staring at the television screen blackly. That's when she heard a shriek coming from Naminé, "No...she can't be--"

Kairi sat up to look where the door was. Naminé was crouched to the ground, holding herself, sobbing as a police man and their father looked down with sorrowful looks. Kairi knew what happened just by that little scene.

And yet...she didn't feel a thing.

**XoX**

**S**ora was on his bed with his guitar laying beside him boredly. Last night replayed in his head and all Sora could do was grunt and turn on his side. He was obviously worried about Kairi. He couldn't find her last night. He was literally feeling sick to his stomach. If something happened to her...

Today felt weird. His gut wretched and he felt sick. He didn't know why but it wasn't a good feeling. He sat up with pain reliever in mind when Koria came into his room with a concerned frown, "It's Kairi. She wants to talk to you. She says it's an emergency."

Sora took the phone cautiously before pressing it up against his ear, "Hello?"

"...Sora...?" Kairi's voice was small and emotionless.

"Hey Kai. What's wrong...you okay?"

"...My mom's dead," Kairi bluntly replied.

Sora froze, the sick feeling in his stomach whining. He regained his voice, "H—How do you feel?"

"I don't know...Sora...I think I killed her."

"How did she die...and don't say that Kairi...you didn't kill her...I hope...ah, that's stupid to sa--"

"A car accident," Kairi interrupted, "...the paparazzi was taking pictures of her while she was driving. The flashes blinded her vision for a moment and she crashed...the sick thing is...they took pictures of her in bad condition...dying...and then disgusting pictures. They left the shots there...and they left her there. No call to the police...nothing...The ambulance said it was a DOA...dead on arrival..."

Sora never felt so sick, "I'm sorry Kairi..."

"I should be," but her voice didn't support what she said. It was still emotionless, dead, empty, passive, apathetic, "I mean—she died after we fought...if we hadn't fought...she'd still be alive..." Even after saying that, her voice was level and calm.

Sora grew worried, "Kairi...don't say that."

"I told her I hated her...to go to Hell...that's terrible isn't it? Telling your own mother to go to Hell and she dies right after. Does that mean...that she did? If she didn't then...will I...for just saying that so cruelly?" her voice finally shook before she collected herself, "Can you come over?"

"Yeah. How's Naminé?" Sora was on his feet, getting ready.

"She's a mess...Dad locked himself in the guest room..."

Sora looked outside his blinds to see that it was raining. He picked up a cap and a rain coat,  
"I'll be there in a few."

"Okay."

They hung up. Sora put on his cap and rain coat before telling everyone in the house where he was going. He didn't tell why though. He quickly went to Kairi's. It seemed to take forever when he made it and he knocked on their door. He stood, waiting, the water dripping from his coat and cap. Naminé answered with red, puffy eyes. She held a tissue in her hand. The blonde moved aside, letting him in and saying in a cracked and weary voice, "She's in her room..."

Sora nodded, giving Naminé a hug and going to the twin's room. The blonde didn't follow. Instead she went to the couch and laid on it in fetal position, watching the _Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy._

Sora entered their room to find that the room was dark with their big window uncovered, showing the gray city getting drenched by the unsettling rain. Kairi was sitting on her bed, facing the window with an empty expression on her face. Sora took off his coat and cap and then sat down beside her, not saying a word, his stomach hurting him to no end. He knew not to say nothing and he wasn't going to let his stomach get in the way.

Kairi's head fell on his shoulder, bringing her legs up to hug them to herself. The two watched the hand as Sora wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. The auburn haired then whispered out, "I'm a murderer..."

"No you're not."

"I killed her."

"You had nothing to do with her death."

"If I hadn't had fought with her, she wouldn't have had to leave. If she was going to die anyway...then...I shouldn't have been such a bitch and said all those horrible, terrible things to her."

"Kairi, I admit, what you said wouldn't win the best daughter of the year award but...you did not murder your mother. I think...you would've blew up on her anyway at anytime."

Kairi was silent, "I'm going to Hell...aren't I?"

"Kairi...no...don't say that."

"I told her to go to Hell and she dies!" Kairi's voice cracked. "Then it would be my fault that she was there! Wouldn't it?! I killed my own mother--" her voice broke and a whimper escaped. Sora tightened his grip on her, shifting his weight and position so that he could hold her with both arms. He let his chin sit on top of her head, "Kairi...yes, your mother died, but you didn't kill her. You told me the flashes from the cameras blinded her and she crashed."

"But--"

"How come you've been acting so apathetic?"

The room was quiet as the noise of their heartbeats and the pounding of the rain was all that was heard. Kairi started to shake, "I don't want to cry. If I do...then after all that I said to her and though she wasn't there for me...if I cry...then I do care..."

"She's your mother...of course you care."

"...I hate myself for everything I told her..."

"..."

"I don't want to cry...I've cried too much at the premiere...last night...I'm tired of crying" Kairi whimpered into his shirt.

"It's okay to though if you still have some more tears to shed."

The auburn haired went limp in his arms, the room quiet again. She then clutched onto him, sobbing into him, her body shaking in the progress. He could feel his shirt getting wet.

Sora tightened his hold, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked out the window.

_I care for her...I really do..._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. So there's this poll on my profile to vote for your favorite story. If you like this story you better vote for it because whatever story with the highest votes will get more updates. You can pick more than one story if you like or not. Whatever floats your boat. Sorry for the late late update. I've been busy and am getting busier now that school's just around the corner. I also have been on my drawing mojo issh.

Tch...but I updated yes?!

:D

Thanks for the supportive reviews! R&R! Long reviews make me giggle. Tell me My mistakes so I can fix it (thank you FanFiction for the replacement chapter option!)

Aww...this story is drawing to a close...I think it has like...three or four more chapters before it's finish. Maybe I should do a sequel. Who knows? Many thanks again! R&R! MUCH LOVE!


End file.
